Black Swan
by dbcWinter
Summary: The Chosen took the city and Eagle Mountain took Amber. Will Bray and the Mallrats manage to get back at least the city? Darker version of season 2.
1. Chapter 1

_Here it is, my new TT story!_

_Commenting remains encouraged. _

_Enjoy._

_love, missw._

* * *

**Black Swan**

_All characters are taken from The Tribe series. Nothing is mine; I just made up the storyline and the dialogues. Nothing would be possible without the wonderful masterminds behind The Tribe._

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Bray had to go away for a while.

He sneaked to the stars that led to the roof and sat down near the edge. He hugged his knees and sighed. He looked around and the city was all around him. The city that had once been on the palm of his hands. The city that had been so suddenly taken away from him. Once it represented the possible salvation and now it was just another failure. Lately it seemed like he was failing at everything.

It felt like years since he had last held her and it felt like only seconds passed since he learnt she had died. There were days when he still couldn't comprehend she was gone. And then there were days when the realization that he would never get to see her again, on this side at least, destroyed his will to even get up. It was said dealing with loss got easier over time but for him it was still as hard as in the beginning. If not worse; it seemed like hopes of all this being only a dream were fading quickly. The phases of hopelessness and complete loneliness were coming and going. Especially now when _they_ were ruling the city.

First few weeks after Amber's death on Eagle Mountain Bray had great hopes of building a better future; for her, mostly. So that her passing wouldn't be pointless and there would be some meaning to the pain he was feeling. The Mallrats found the desired antidote and the streets of the city were for the first time since the adults had perished, cleaned of the virus. The constant illusion of death was finally gone and the wave of optimism took over the city. It seemed like they were finally getting over angst and the quest for power that had led so many in first few months of the new world. They started stepping together and a somehow more normal life was on a horizon. They began forming markets where people were able to trade things, even for fresh produce brought in daily from Alice's farm. Streets got a new, cleaner look, some even got repainted. It seemed everyone was excited about a new start. The Mallrats started it all and as their leader, Bray was the face of the rebirth whether he wanted or not.

Then everything came to a sudden and violent end. Literally overnight everything changed. Nobody knew where they had come from but in what seemed like a second, the city was flooded with men in blue and white robes. They were called the Chosen and their leader, a guy with sandy of shoulder-length hair and a manic laugh, named the Guardian, made sure that the Mallrats couldn't intervene. His men surrounded the Mall and while the Chosen were invading, the mall was on lockdown. Nobody could escape and without Guardian's special clearance, nobody could go in.

Mallrats were panic-stricken. No one had any idea as to what was happening. Any resistance proved to be pointless. The guards were all tall and strong and they looked like they were only waiting for a potential kill. A fight that followed Lex's rebellion left them unscathed while the Mallrats were nursing their bloody wounds and aching bodies.

When they were finally allowed to get some fresh air, Bray realized the Chosen had been merciful with them. Alleys in the city were full of dead bodies; whoever had resisted when they had invaded got killed. They hadn't warned people; the Chosen killed without hesitation. Bray heard stories of people who hadn't even fought; who had out up their hands in surrender yet they killed them anyway. As a warning to others and to show who was in control. The Guardian became the leader of the city in less than a day. He relied on terror to help him rule and it was working without a flaw. People were terrified of him and didn't even dare to think about fighting the Chosen.

A few days after the Guardian visited the Mall. Panic was written all over the Mallrats' faces and they were nervously looking at each other, wondering who would catch the Guardian's attention. With affected smile the Guardian asked to see Bray. As they sat down, Bray made every effort to look at the intruder with all the hatred he could find. He didn't have to worry about appearing scared; he felt no fear at all. With Amber's death the fear for his life and well-being also disappeared. He just wanted to realize her vision of the future and the Guardian was seriously compromising it.

Guardian pretended like he didn't notice. With his psychopathic smile he tried to appear generous when he was talking about the invasion. He made it very clear that he had made sure that no Mallrat had died in the invasion because he wanted to be, as he called it, on good terms with the tribe that had saved the city from a certain demise of the virus; it had apparently even spread among his people.

"I admire people who have the courage to do great things," he said, putting emphasis on every word, "and saving so many lives certainly acquires a lot of courage. And it is, certainly, a great thing."

Bray didn't say a word. He just stared at the Guardian, with anger, well aware that he didn't care one bit about any other life than his own. Everything he did and everything he said had only one aim – to gain him more power.

Finally the smile disappeared off the Guardian's smile. He leant closer to Bray who didn't even twitch.

"I want control Bray," he said in a cold, petrifying whisper, "and no one will stop me. Not you, not your tribe. I don't want to spend my days killing people who could potentially benefit me, but if I don't have a choice, I'll do it. So don't be stupid, Bray, don't try anything. Not if you care about your people. Do you understand?"

Bray still remained silent. His eyes didn't move off Guardian's as he smiled and got up. The two stared at each other intensely before Guardian spoke again.

"You better do. Because I would certainly hate to make you understand. And believe me, Bray, I have every resource imaginable to do so. Every single painful one."

From then on, the Chosen made sure the Mallrats had everything they needed and it didn't take long for Bray to figure it out. Guardian forced them into being his ally. For the time being, the control of the city was firm; everyone was still affected by the bloody invasion. But like every good warrior what the Guardian certainly was, he wanted to make sure to have a plan B, for just in case. When people would stop listening to him, surely Bray, their saviour, could make them change their minds.

Bray wanted no part in Guardian's mind games. Had he been alone, he wouldn't have bothered. Even if it meant getting killed; for his principles, he believed it was worth it.

But he wasn't on his own; he was a leader of the tribe. People, kids, like Cloe, Patsy, Brady, his niece, depended on him. If he refused or failed at tricking Guardian, they would suffer the consequences. He couldn't let that happen. So he had no other choice but to go along with it. He didn't oppose Guardian's order to have guards present in the mall at all times. He dreaded the day when he would be ask to became the Chosen's official ally.

As he was looking down on the city that had given and especially taken so much from him, he couldn't help but to wonder if he could somehow prevent all this. The explosion, the Chosen. Had there been signs he had overlooked? Was this somehow his fault after all? Or had there been absolutely nothing he could have done differently? Sometimes things just happened, for no apparent reason. Amber's death was undoubtedly one of them.

Once again he wished he was there, with him. That she wouldn't be lying in a shallow grave, covered with stones, on a mountain that had brought them back together, for a tiniest bit before separating them forever. He tried to think about the time they had shared with happiness and love, grateful that he at least got that much. But no matter the effort, it always filled him with anger and desperation. Why? That question occupied his mind. Why had it had to happen? Why her? Why couldn't he be the one that never got out of that lethal smoke? Amber surely would find the will to keep fighting; she wouldn't be dwelling on the past and resenting the future.

And she would still be.

But she wasn't. She was gone; dead. It hurt him every time to say that word but he had to. He knew he would somehow have to find the way to move on. If not for her, for her. He believed the way he acted reflected on her memory. He still wanted to make her proud. Even if she would never get to see it, he wanted to make her proud.

So somehow he was going to find a way to beat the Chosen. To free the city. To outsmart the Guardian in his own game of chess.

Like numerous times before he promised himself he would reach their dreams.

* * *

To be continued.

Broughttoyouby::: misswinter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi,

here's the next chapter. Still kind of playing with this, but it could turn out to be a cool story.

Enjoy,

missw.

* * *

**Black Swan**

_All characters are taken from The Tribe series. Nothing is mine; I just made up the storyline and the dialogues. Nothing would be possible without the wonderful masterminds behind The Tribe._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Like so many times before Bray couldn't sleep this night either. After a few restless hours in a hammock he sighed and gave up the thought of sleep. His eyes focused on a celling. It was just a bad day, he kept on saying to himself. Just another one of those he had been having lately. There was no point in fighting it; they were coming and going and he accepted it. What else could he do? The pain he was feeling was overwhelming.

But the pain was also good. It was a reminder that everything was real. Not only her death but also everything before it. Their love. It had been real. It was a small comfort for him but it was the only one he had. The memories were the only place of happiness nowadays and they left him bitter. However, it was still better than the alternative, the constant longing for something that was long gone.

He missed her more than words could explain. He was longing for her touch, the sound of her voice, everything. He would give his soul to be with her again, even just for a moment. To feel her again. It hurt so much he sometimes wondered how he managed to trudge on. An incomprehensive feeling of a still unfinished business carried him on. He didn't even know what it was and whether he would ever find out. If he would, what would that even mean? Would it bring him relief, ease his suffering or would it be his end? Was it the only thing holding him back from going completely insane? His safety brake that stopped him from accelerating straight into death, enchanted by an illusion of heaven, place of eternal love that supposedly followed?

Sometimes, right before falling asleep, his constant craving took over his mind. It convinced him he saw Amber. A beauty that couldn't be anyone else's but hers, right there, by his hammock. Sometimes he even heard his name called out in her angelic voice. Or feel her touch. He always immediately opened his eyes, relieved it all turned out to be only a nightmare. He would even whisper her name, happily. He knew just how bad it was when the peak of his day was a moment before he realized his mind was playing games with him again. Then he was once again faced with reality; a pure emptiness. When Amber left, she took with her a great part of him. He felt so incomplete without her he sometimes wanted to follow her. Maybe then he would be whole again.

He sat up and sighed as if it could drive away his misery. He didn't know what time it was but it must have been very early. When he walked up to the café he didn't see anyone. They, probably even guards, were asleep, in a better place than him. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down. He heard Lex's snoring in the distance. Soon even that went silent and left him alone with his depressing thoughts.

Hours later, when Salene walked into the café, he was still sitting at the same time, with the same half-empty cup in front of him. She didn't say anything. She had seen it before and knew there was nothing she could do about it. It was hopeless, just as many things lately.

Soon after others began appearing, along with guards. The shift changed and Bray nodded to the one called Luke. He was alright, as a Chosen could be. He looked like he disliked his leader – he let it slip many times when they were talking. However, he seemed to lack the courage to do anything about it.

Trudy smiled at him when she put a plate with breakfast on his table. He thanked her but avoided any eye contact with her. He slowly began eating, not because he felt hunger. He realized just because he didn't want to be in his own body, it didn't mean it could survive without him. He stilled hoped for a miracle that would give him back the sunshine he had lost.

He glimpsed at people that came into the café. Most sympathetically smiled at him. Danni was the only one that avoided looking at him. He didn't mind. Her attention made him feel uncomfortable. He knew he would have to break her heart, one way or another. He couldn't give her what she wanted and deserved. Not yet, at least.

He heard steps nearing him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Lex coming closer. He was looking around, as if trying to see where the guards were.

He put his plate on a table and sat down.

"Listen, man," he said, "I've got a plan."

Bray didn't lose his non-existing appetite. He looked at Lex for a moment; he looked excited. Recently he had been coming up with daring escape plans, ideas how to defeat the Guardian. The majority of them would only lead to a death sentence but Bray still listened to every single one of them. Not like he had many other things to do.

"Yeah? Of what?" Bray responded and Lex frowned. Recent months had formed a closer bond between them. They weren't exactly friends, but they understood each other. No one else could appreciate their feelings. The way they dealt with it differed them. Lex was looking for a way out in forming crazy plans; his constant dwelling on knowledge of the Chosen and their possible flaws distracted him from thinking about Zandra and their baby. Bray was getting lost in the past and wasn't even sure he wanted anything else.

"Fine, I'm listening."

"I know how we can get out of here," Lex whispered.

Bray considered his words for a moment. Getting out actually wasn't a problem; what they would do while being out, in the city, was.

"And then what?"

Lex looked around nervously to see where the guards were. He needn't have worried. They were sitting at the table on the other side of the café; some were having their morning coffee, others were chatting and one looked like he had fallen asleep on his arm. He didn't see Luke; he must have gone down, to the door in order to prevent someone from using breakfast as an opportunity to get out.

"We get out – then what? Assassinate the Guardian?" said Bray and pushed away the plate with half-eaten breakfast.

Guardian was staying at an old apartment building in the east side of the city. Bray had been invited there once and he insisted on bringing Lex along. Guardian hadn't opposed – both were able to enter the Chosen's headquarters. Their every step was carefully monitored by at least half a dozen guards and they were only allowed to ascend the stair to the first floor. Even looks any further up the stairs were strictly forbidden, every question coolly ignored. They figured Guardian's open door day had more than just a social purpose – mostly, it was a warning not to try anything as stupid as attacking their base. Bray was certain the real power of the Chosen was being well hidden in other part of the building. He had once discreetly asked Luke if he knew anything about it. Luke didn't know and also confessed he wasn't sure he even wanted to. They agreed any form of resistance was pointless until they knew more.

How they would discover more was another matter needing addressing.

"Ya wanna be stuck in here forever?" snapped back Lex.

"No."

Frankly, Bray doubted he could feel any less cheerful being locked up at the Chosen's dungeon but he refrained from saying anything.

"Neither do I. We can't exactly plan how we'll get rid of that fruitcake while being here. We gotta ..." he leant closer to Bray, "assess the situation."

"Good point."

"I know!" silently exclaimed Lex. "Listen – we get out for a couple of hours, he doesn't even know…"

Bray sighed. Lex's mind had apparently again been racing without any limits.

"Good idea, overall. It's got one flaw, though – we are surrounded by guards."

Half-sleepy guards, but guards nevertheless.

"Yeah, but they are just as afraid of the big man as we are, right? Ya think they'd tell him if we managed to overpower them once? I mean, they must know he needs simplest excuse to kill!"

For the first time Bray actually thought about Lex's words. Guardian must have freaked out at least some of his people; there was no other way to sustain such a firm order. He had probably demonstrated how any possible rebellion or failure would be handled.

Plus, with Luke at least half on their side, they might be able to convince some of the other guards to turn the blind eye.

"You might have a point there," he admitted.

"So we divide. Half of us attacks them, creates a distraction; you, me, Dal, maybe, we sneak out, go around to see how things are, we come back in no time. That's it. What do you think?"

With some corrections it might be worth a shot. Either that or being a servant to the Guardian.

"Mummy!" he heard little Brady scream. His niece had been on a roll lately. She started to form her first words and she was one of the rare sources of laughter he still had. Bray was sure Guardian knew about it all too well. He probably knew as much about him and the Mallrats as Bray himself. A professional like him, with so much at stake, he would never play without having all the facts.

While looking at her, Bray's thoughts of the plan switched sides. He was aware he would have to do something, soon. He couldn't let his niece grow up in a new world's version of a dictatorship. But if he went through with it and failed, no doubt she would pay the biggest price.

Lex could read it all on his face and he sighed.

"Forget it…"

"No, no. minus the guards part, it is a good plan."

Minus the guards part there was no plan, Lex thought but didn't say it. He knew how torn Bray felt. Last few months had been tough on him and he was holding up well.

"So we're being Mr Optimist today?" Lex smiled.

"I'll think about it."

Danni walked by, holding her plate. Apparently there was a fascinating detail on her shoes as she didn't move her eyes off them. Still it didn't stop her from blushing. Bray sighed and pulled his plate closer. Lex followed her with her eyes as she sat down next to Salene.

"Ya know," he said and Bray lifted his look, "you and me are in the same boat. Ever since that day…"

"I don't wanna talk about it," snapped Bray. Every mention of that day, the day that sealed his future forever, felt like a knife stabbing him directly into his heart. As if his thoughts weren't good enough of a reminder.

"And no one knows it better than me. Danni…"

Bray rolled his eyes as if it could shield him from everything. He knew how Danni felt. He wasn't blind. He was also aware everyone else knew it too. They might believe the past was the past and the time had passed since Amber. Maybe it didn't hurt them as much as it did him. Bray certainly hoped so. The agonizing pain he couldn't shake off was still in every fibre of his body and far too real to even think about moving on. What Amber and he had had couldn't be replaced. The sole thought of replacing it enraged him.

"I said I don't wanna talk about it!" he hissed.

"And I heard that, I am not blind!" responded Lex, completely unaffected by his mate's tone. "I'm just saying… she seems like a good choice. And you can't mourn forever."

Without waiting for Bray's response Lex picked up his plate and got up. He walked up to Tai-San and sat down beside her. As Bray looked at him over his shoulder, his clashed with Danni's. She was looking in his direction and tried to deny it the second he faced her.

Bray sighed. Problems seemed to be raining on him while all he wanted was to be left alone. He needed time to make sense of Amber's death and somehow move on. But how you can move on from something so beautiful, real and eternal, he didn't know.

* * *

Bray spent afternoon pretending he didn't exist.

The Mallrats had spent numerous weeks being imprisoned in their own home and they couldn't contain tension well anymore. They couldn't take it out on guards so they did it on each other. They argued furiously over little things and Bray as a leader was expected to calm them down. Only that he shut out their yelling and ignored their pleas to do something while swinging in a hammock. He had enough problems with himself, how could he possibly deal with others'? Plus, he had never wanted to be a leader anyway. He had agreed to do it because of Amber's persuasion. And now he couldn't escape it.

She had always been his guiding light. Now, without her, he was lost. He didn't know what to do; follow her echoes from the grave or his will urging him to simply let go? She wouldn't want him to; but she want here anymore. She would never know. Nothing mattered anymore; it was all gone.

Yelling woke him from his thoughts. He sighed and tried to ignore them but they were too close. They invaded far too deep for his liking so he cursed and got up.

Patsy and Cloe were screaming at the staircase. They were staring at each other furiously as if ready to jump at one another and scratch the other's eyes out. They would probably execute at least the first part if Lubie wasn't standing between them.

Lubie was about Bray's age; a tall girl with long brown hair and magnificent appearance. She had big expressive grey eyes and full, perfectly shaped lips. Her features were smartly emphasized by the choice of makeup. A lightly pink eye shadow and darker lipstick. She was stunning; Bray couldn't deny it.

"Calm down!" she exclaimed but her voice got lost among screaming.

"What's going on?" he asked irritated. Cloe and Patsy immediately stopped staring at each other and turned to him. Suddenly he was a target of their angst.

"Cloe stole my…" coldly started Patsy.

"I didn't! I didn't! Bray, I swear…" cried Cloe but Bray couldn't be affected by her tears. They picked the wrong day.

"I don't care! Have you looked around lately?!"

Patsy completely ignored him. Bray wondered when she became such a spoiled brat. How had he managed to miss that?

"It's not fair! I want my…"

"It's not the end of the world if you don't have it, Patsy! Nobody will die because of that! Stop arguing about these pointless things already! We're prisoners if you haven't noticed yet!"

Patsy considered his words for a second; Cloe looked convinced but Patsy wasn't about to give in.

"But…"

"So may I suggest you simply forget what's bugging you and focus on real problems?" he snapped and looked at both of them.

"Yeah, Bray, but…" Patsy wanted to give it one last try.

"I don't care. Go see if Salene needs any help."

Cloe immediately lowered her head and turned around. Patsy looked like she wanted to say something but instead she just rolled her eyes and followed Cloe. As he was watching them ascend up the stairs, Bray once again thought of Amber. He wasn't the only ne missing her; the whole tribe did. They suffered an enormous lose with her death. Zandra's too, but Amber's passing was such a terrible blow. She had been good with these everyday things, at stopping fights, bringing everyone together. He wasn't. He felt like it was his fault they were falling apart. Of course the Chosen's constant presence contributed, but a good leader could rise above it.

Bray realized Lubie was still looking at him.

"You know, sooner or later you'll have to deal with it," she said and smiled.

A few weeks before the Chosen had invaded, Salene found an unconscious girl in a small alley while going to the market. She insisted on bringing her back to the mall and when Lubie came around she told them a group of strange looking men she had never seen before attacked and robbed her. She was one of those kids that had managed to survive months after the virus on their own. She wasn't par of any tribe and therefore didn't have her own place in the city. She was constantly on a move, trading things for survival and she carried all she owned with her. After the robbing, she was left with nothing.

Girls appreciated her kindness and good spirit and boys were enchanted by her good looks; nobody minded when she eventually stayed with them. Now she was a Mallrat and did her best to show how grateful she was. Bray appreciated her undying optimism especially now when they were prisoners.

"Don't remind me."

They exchanged a look. She looked at him with care in her eyes and Bray could feel his heart skip. He didn't like those looks and he quickly turned his head.

"Are … Are you OK?" she said quietly. He didn't respond. He wasn't OK and they all knew it. "Look, if you ever need any help or just want to talk…"

"Yeah," he quickly said, not wanting to hear any more. He turned around and walked away, into his room, the sanctuary of pain.

* * *

To be continued.

Broughttoyouby::: misswinter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Swan**

_All characters are taken from The Tribe series. Nothing is mine; I just made up the storyline and the dialogues. Nothing would be possible without the wonderful masterminds behind The Tribe._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Danni regretted promising Patsy she would help her find her missing necklace. With every step she took, her eyes filled with more fear.

It was night time already but Patsy refused going to bed without knowing where her necklace was. She recalled playing with Cloe near elevators. It was one of the places where they hadn't looked and Danni volunteered to check it out. How hard could it possibly be?

It was only now she began realizing the light didn't reach this part of the mall. She had trouble seeing in dark and whether she wanted or not her imagination was playing tricks with her. Especially because she knew the Chosen were all around her.

Danni wasn't afraid of the guards. The majority of them didn't pay much attention to her or any other Mallrat anyway. Most of the time they were talking or playing cards and looked at the Mallrats from time to time. Without being forbidden from going out she could almost forget they were there. However, one of them tried his best not to let her forget.

Izaq seemed like a cat among the pigeons. He was taking his duties seriously – his eyes were locked to her and Danni suspected the reason wasn't security. He kept on grinning at her and often took down his hood, revealing bright red hair. With his silver make up and a piece of metal penetrating his lower lip he gave her creeps. He seemed to be aware of that and enjoying it.

He had a scary ability to walk without making any noise. He could move around silently, producing only a shadow. The place Danni was now in was full of them and she could feel the sweat of horror running down her back. She tried to breathe without a sound but in a quiet space she was as loud as a firework.

Once again, she thought she heard something.

"Calm down, Danni," she whispered to herself and took a deep breath, "it's just tension. It's OK …"

But it couldn't be just tension. It was too loud not to be something, she was sure. Danni looked over her shoulder, fighting hard the urge to simply run away, stating she couldn't find the missing necklace.

She wasn't a coward. Danni was a fighter and a survivor. She had been on her own when the virus struck. She had had no one yet she managed to survive. Surely she wasn't afraid of being alone in a dark room!

She swallowed hard and gathered courage to go on. Just as she looked in front of her again, it appeared again. But this time, a noise was more than a blur. It became not only real but also clear. There was no doubt about it – especially when he stepped out of the darkness, out of nowhere.

"You're looking in the wrong direction, honey," Izaq grinned.

* * *

Bray's mission of the day was to avoid Lex. He knew Lex wanted an answer regarding his plan, soon. If he didn't give him one, Lex would do something by himself. He wasn't really the peak of patience and Bray knew how he barely contained the urge to do something. Fighting the guards without a plan would result in punishment for the whole tribe. Yet Bray was also aware going through with Lex's plan could bring the same, if not worse result. Lex throwing punches at the guards could be understood as a mistake while an organized rebellion would be like a pool party for the Guardian's desire for showing off his power.

There was a lot to consider, especially the certain consequences of any mistakes. The more he thought about it, the more confused he got. Bray rubbed his temples while sitting in a hammock, thinking. The hopelessness of their situation was giving him a headache. As a leader he was concerned about the well-being of his tribe yet no matter how he decided, there would be so much at stake.

He sighed and leant back, closing his eyes. He could almost hear the clock ticking. He was running out of time yet there was no light at the end of the tunnel.

Since that day on Eagle Mountain the night was no longer a time of sleep and peace. Through the day there was always something occupying him enough to prevent his mind from giving in to the delightful past. When the dark covered the world, however, he was left alone and so powerless he wanted to scream out in frustration.

* * *

Danni wanted to scream too but fear petrified her, numbed her. The appearance of Izaq shocked her and she could only stare at him in horror. It seemed like he was feeding with her fear. He was stepping closer to her; she managed a step back but she was overwhelmed by wondering what he would do.

In a state she was in she couldn't be sure but it didn't look like there was anyone else in the room. It was only him and he appeared to have been waiting for her. Maybe, Danni thought, maybe he was the reason why the necklace had gotten missing in the first place.

"Has something eaten your tongue?" he grinned. "That's too bad."

Suddenly he leapt forward and for a second she could feel his rough arms behind her back. Her survival instinct kicked in and she didn't even realize she screamed. Danni immediately ran back and it took Izaq by such a surprise he let go over her. But it didn't take him long to start functioning again. Danni hadn't made three steps yet when he reached her again. This time he didn't just try to embrace her; she felt a blow to her left side of the body. She screamed again but found herself being pinned up against the cold wall before she could fight him. For a moment they stared at each other; Danni had trouble breathing as he was leaning onto her chest. He didn't seem to care. He still had a maniac smile while his eyes were checking out her neck. She could feel his breath on her skin when he leant even closer.

"That's really bad…"

Sound of his words sent panic waves through her and the smell of his breath made her stomach twitch. His lips almost touched her neck when she suddenly began shaking her neck.

"No! Let go of me!"

He frowned when she somehow found the strength to fight him off. He kicked her legs into the wall before she could send a blow into his groin, but couldn't prevent her long nails scratching his arm. She tried to squeeze of his arms and he found it wickedly amusing. He smiled when her face realized she was no match to his trained body. Then he slapped her hard; so hard she stopped moving for a few moments as the pain paralysed her.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I'm not messing around, sweetie. Ya wanna do this the hard way?" he said with his eyes sparling with evil.

She spat on his face.

* * *

Bray managed to drop off for a little while. He didn't know when the sleep won him over; he guessed he was more tired that he was willing to admit. His sleep was this time dreamless or at least he couldn't remember them when he suddenly opened his eyes.

At first he didn't know why his body woke him up. He listened carefully but there was nothing. Night was as silent as any.

He turned in his hammock and closed his eyes again, hoping sleep would take him in again in no time. His mind was exhausted and he was surrendering to darkness again when …

He lifted again. There it was again, the culprit that woke him. He had no doubts this time; there was something. It took only a second for Bray to find out what. The noise appeared again; this time his mind was wide awake and he knew what it was.

A scream.

A high-pitched scream, filled with horror, reaching out for help.

Somewhere in the mall, someone was screaming in fear.

Bray jumped to his feet expecting another cry for help. However, he wasn't waiting for it. He ran out of his room and tried to figure out where the scream had come from. It was coming from the distance.

While trying to place it, somebody began racing downstairs. It was Lex; he was holding a wooden stick he had grabbed on his way down.

"You heard it too?" Bray whispered.

"Yeah, someone's screaming. Sounded like a child," Lex nodded.

"Or a woman."

"I bet my finger it's got something to do with them."

"Not a leg?" Bray smiled.

Lex rolled his eyes.

"I think it came from down there."

They figured whatever was happening it didn't involve all the guards. Majority of them was sleeping in a café; Tai San was willing to share some of her herbal tea with them after they had volunteered to help the girls move beds when Jack was too occupied by computers, Lex was being grumpy and Bray was hiding from the world. Apparently, the tea had some sleeping side effect as they were all lightly snoring with smiles on their faces.

Therefore, whatever was up, couldn't involve many people. They decided not to wake up Ryan or Dal. As quietly as they could they sneaked on, carefully listening to any other noises indicating the right direction.

Lex stopped Bray.

"You hear that?" he whispered.

They were getting close. Bray's heart got filled with terror as he recognized the voice as Danni's. He didn't accept the metal stick Lex had offered him. Whoever felt brave enough to attack one of his people crossed the line. Bray decided to deal with them with his own hands. He was determined to stop the monster, not caring whether The Guardian could understand it as a rebellion. The care for his tribe's well-being took over his mind; a will he hadn't felt for a long time.

* * *

They waited or the night to embark on their journey towards the city.

Like the rest, the two of them went to their beds when the night fell upon the world. When they covered their bodies with sheets, they didn't have any intention of waiting there for the morning to come. They only lay down until they would be sure everyone else was asleep. They waited for the numbed sign to tell them it was time. What they intended to do was dangerous enough; they didn't need resistance from their own people.

Finally he estimated the time was perfect. It was still a few days until full moon but the night gave enough light so that here wasn't a need for a torch.

Without words they moved into the woods, following the known path but carefully planning every single step. The lack of rain caused the branches to become dangerously loud when being stepped on. However, it wasn't causing them much trouble; both of them were used to the woods; it was their means of survival.

Suddenly he grabbed her by her elbow. She turned to him, with a careful look. Did he hear something she didn't? Were they being chased already?

There was no noise. He just pointed away from the path under their feet.

She understood. When their disappearance would be discovered, no one would have any doubts where and especially why they left. They would try to catch them before fulfilling the plan and doubtlessly they would pick this road to do it.

But if they went the other way then maybe they would succeed. She didn't take a second to think about it. She just followed him into the bushes. Scratched knees were worth it.

* * *

Danni could feel Izaq's grip loosening and as silently as she could she took a breath. It restored her strength but she didn't want him to know. She pretended that she had stopped resisting. She looked away as he buried his lips into her neck. They were slowly making their way up to her face as her entire body got filled with disgust. The feeling of metal on her skin was almost unbearable but she somehow managed not to scream every time she felt the cold.

He mumbled something in pleasure and she knew he thought he had won. He let his guard down completely; he didn't notice how she gathered all of her strength into one powerful blow. She threw her body into his and their contact broke in no time. Izaq flew back and he lost his balance. He lost his footing but didn't fall down. It enraged him; she knew even before he stared at her, furious. He didn't fight back right away. He caught his breath and tried to process what had just happened.

That second was just what Danni needed.

Without giving away any signs she started running. She ran to the right, back to the main part of the mall, to where all the others were. Bray, Lex, Dal; there she would be safe; they wouldn't let him hurt her.

She sprinted as fast as she could. Fear was her adrenaline and she didn't feel anything as her feet were hitting the floor. But even if it was the run of her life, it didn't take Izaq long to start chasing her. He was well-trained and taller than her. As she looked over her shoulder, horror crept back into her. The distance between them got smaller thanks to his long steps.

A scream was on the tip of her tongue again; as she was looking into his eyes which were burning in rage, she crashed into something. Somebody. For a moment she was convinced it was one of them, another Chosen member. She ran straight into more pain and her hands got ready to start hitting the man in front of her.

"I got you," said Bray but she was too distraught to recognize him.

"No!" she screamed.

"It's OK, Danni, it's me," said Bray assuringly, holding her hands, "you're safe."

Danni's chest was moving rapidly as she stopped moving and looked up into his eyes. It was him. And she was safe. He would never let Izaq get her.

She couldn't prevent the tears from filling her eyes. Those were the tears of extreme relief and they ran down her face as he embraced her tightly. She felt silly sobbing into his shirt; but somehow she couldn't contain her emotion.

"It's OK…"

Lex didn't waste any time. He was by Bray's side as they collided with Danni. However, he didn't spend any time comforting her; frankly, he barely noticed her. Izaq was the one that caught his eye.

Fury could be read on Izaq's face. He was catching his breath and positioned his body to attack. Someone rained on his parade; it enraged him.

Lex sprinted towards Izaq who immediately prepared himself to take the blow. They both lost balance and while they were falling to the ground, one perfectly aimed hit broke Izaq's nose. He screamed and tried to get Lex off him, but Lex wasn't about to give in. Maybe Izaq really had a more muscular body; but Lex put the frustration, gathered over the past few months, into every single blow; therefore, it made him an equal opponent.

While they rolled, Lex managed to crawl away. With one graceful jump, which would make even a tiger proud, Izaq too found his way to his feet. Bray watched them, wanting to get involved, put Izaq where he belonged. But Danni still occupied his shoulder.

"We need some help down here!" he screamed.

Lex's knuckles were covered with a mix of his and Izaq's blood when the sound of redemption finally neared them. Lex was able to catch his breath when Ryan and KC grabbed Izaq and pulled him away. They pushed him to the ground and Ryan knelt on his back with one knee, preventing his escape.

"Put in the cage," Bray said.

He needed to get Danni away from Izaq. He started walking out of the night's dungeon, carrying half of Danni's weight on his shoulder. They trudged together towards the nearest room, his. More steps were coming closer. There was Dal with a baseball bat. Luke too followed. He looked concerned and his face turned into pure panic when he saw Danni.

"What … What happened?!" he exclaimed.

"One of yours attacked her," Bray said. Luke stood in disbelief, with his mouth slightly opened. Bray didn't bother to say anything else. He carried on, also ignoring Trudy's pleas to know what happened.

Finally he sat Danni onto the bed. He wanted to back away, to get one of the girls to help her, but her arms trapped him. She was still sobbing into his shoulder, with her hands united behind his neck.

Of course he could simply free himself had he wanted it, badly. But he didn't. He squatted in front of the bed and rubbed her back.

"It's OK, Danni," he whispered as his other hand went through her hair, "it's OK …"

* * *

To be continued.

Broughttoyouby::: misswinter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello;

Here's chapter 3, guess we could call it love chapter. :)

Expect more soon; feel free to comment;

love, missw.

* * *

**Black Swan**

_All characters are taken from The Tribe series. Nothing is mine; I just made up the storyline and the dialogues. Nothing would be possible without the wonderful masterminds behind The Tribe._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Izaq was safely locked up in a cage. It took Lex, Ryan and KC to drag him into it; Izaq was putting up an honourable fight, kicking, hitting, trying to free himself. Finally Ryan turned the key in the lock. The culprit grabbed the bars and looked at them, catching his breath and struggling to contain his fury. His eyes were screaming it wasn't over yet.

"You bastards!" he hissed. "You ain't getting away with this! You ain't! Do you know who I am?! You will pay for this! I am a Chosen and I work for the Guardian! You are nothing but trash! I'll destroy you, just one word to the Guardian and you will be nothing!"

Lex wanted to scream something in return, maybe even throw another punch through the bars, but Ryan didn't let him.

"He's not worth it," he said, "come on, let's go."

While they were walking away, Izaq's screams continued to echo around the mall. Lex looked over his shoulder a couple of times, but eventually decided Ryan was probably right. Izaq just wanted to provoke him; give him more reasons to tell the Guardian.

Lex's lip started to swallow up. He pressed a wet towel against it. He would prefer to use ice but even a single cube would be impossible to find in this world without electricity and therefore fridges. Still, he decided to believe the improvised replacement helped.

Now he was sitting in a dark corner of the café, drinking some coffee. It didn't hurt enough to accept Tai-San's herbal but stinky medicine and it was he was further encouraged to do so after Dal had told him his ribs weren't broken but only a bit bruised. For a couple of says it would hurt while breathing, he said, then it would be fine. The soreness made it difficult for Lex to move.

Lex saw Lubie ascending up the stairs. She had been coming from Bray's room, where she tried to comfort Danni, Lex guessed. He liked Lubie. He always appreciated a good looking woman and with her kind spirit he had no reason not to be intrigued by her.

He didn't say anything. He simply waited ofr her to notice him. When she did, she looked surprised to see him sitting in the dark, alone. She carefully walked up to him. He pointed at the chair standing at the opposite side of the table and she sat down. They were staring at each other. Lex wanted to speak up but decided not to as the towel had finally begun showing some effect.

Eventually she decided to stop his eyes' expedition of her face.

"Are you ok?" she asked, pointing at the towel on his face. Of course Lex wouldn't complain even if he were on a death bed; in front of a woman he had to appear as tough, strong.

He moved the compress; the numbness of his facial muscles took him by surprise. A quick warm-up using some apparently amusing expressions did the trick. Not only it made Lubie smile; he got the feeling in his face back.

"I'll live," he said and put the towel on the table.

"Good," she grinned. He pushed the cup of coffee into her direction but she just waved with her hand, refusing it. She out her feet on the edge of her chair and embraced her knees. A look of concern spread across her face; it didn't destroy her face, luckily, as Lex noticed.

"What do you think Guardian…" she started but then stopped as if not wanting her words to break into reality. He nodded, encouraging her to go on. "You know. What will he do after he finds out we… out Izaq in the cage? You think he'll be…"

"Furious?" Lex interrupted, taking a sip and wishing it was alcohol instead of caffeine. "Wanting revenge? Feeling the urge to kill? No, not kill; destroy? Nah. I think he'll throw us a pool party. Long live the Mallrats; the fighters of evil!"

Hi words could make Lubie laugh anytime; just not his moment. Lex was speaking out of sarcasm, but his words were not brutally honest but included such a tone of sadness she couldn't deny them. Maybe somehow, until now, they had succeeded in keeping their eyes shut, ignoring what happened. Izaq was alight that forced them to see; to realize. Their position was fragile; one wrong word could set off lurking danger. The action today could spell disaster.

And most likely would.

"Bray's furious because of what he did… tried to do… to Danni. I don't think he'll hide it from the Guardian. He would… dare, would he?" she carefully asked. This time he let her finish on her own. He thought about her words before replying.

"Bray will tell the guardian what he needs to know. He's the Amnesty International of our world; what Izaq attempted to do is too horrible, Bray will never let it slip."

"Still. Izaq is one of Guardian's men. I don't think he'll accept anything as an excuse."

Alcohol was just what Lex needed; it was what his muscles were calling for. His body needed a break; tension was overwhelming and alcohol was such a good listener. Its magical ability to absorb problems tricked Lex many times before and a fee of a headache afterwards was well worth it. Because he forgot everything for a while. He didn't have a care in the world when comforting liquor visited his cells. Every second when he was relieved of the past, was strongly desired and appreciated, even if he was aware it would pass soon.

"Bray doesn't care."

She frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"What I said," he shrugged.

Lubie's chin found its place on her knees. Oh she was so pretty; Lex didn't doubt about it. Even without alcohol the sleep wouldn't come today, Lex knew. Any companion willing to chase away the night with was welcomed. A pretty one even more so.

"Is it about … her? Amber?"

When she had still been alive, Lex didn't know whether he loved Zandra or not. Quite frankly, he didn't care. Love wasn't something he had in mind. Surely he cared for Zandra, but it wasn't until he lost her and the baby he realized just how under his skin she had gotten. He missed her. he felt bad for what he had done to her. She didn't deserve it. She forgave him but he doubted he could ever forgive himself. She caused a hole in his heart that could never be filled.

However, Zandra wasn't the only one Lex missed. There was no point to deny it. Now when it was gone, he missed the life they had had before Eagle Mountain. Sad how you realize the value of things only when they are gone.

"I never got on well with her but I gotta say… this place is kind of empty without Amber. We owe her … a lot. We would never be a tribe hadn't it been for her. I would scare all of them away," he smiled as his finger was sliding on the edge of the coffee mug. "Bray never wanted to be a leader. I mean, she convinced him to try. He was a sucker for her since the moment they met."

He envied Bray. Somewhere deep in his soul Lex really envied him. He had loved and lost. Grieving was all he was being faced now. Lex only now wondered whether he had loved at all. The guilt and missing answers were what got the best of him. How could you move on from something you are not even sure it's been there?

"So, yeah, I think it will be about Amber for quite some time…" Lex sighed. A twitch in his lip brought him back to the café. Carefully his fingers reached for the aching spot.

"God, how can it be? It's still getting bigger."

Lubie's smile finally broke through.

"Let me see," she said and her feet touched the floor again. She leant over the able, closer to him. She avoided his eyes; her fingers slowly and carefully reached for his lips. A small touch revealed it indeed showed signs of recent fight.

"He hit you quite hard, I have to say," she laughed.

"You should have seen him."

"Maybe. Or maybe not."

Her eyes were sparkling as she looked at him. Her fingers were still on his lip; they didn't move for another few moments. When they finally fell down by the side of his face, he didn't waste any time. His hands reached out for her body and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Bray was now lying down on his bed, looking at the ceiling. Danni was still sleeping on his shoulder. He wanted to get up, move away from her but every move would wake her. He didn't want that; she was shaken up pretty well and it taken a long time to calm her down. Therefore he lay still even if his left arm began feeling a bit numb.

Slowly she opened her eyes. As she observed her surroundings, Bray could see she frowned. When she looked up to him, the shock in her eyes couldn't be denied any longer. She tried to say something and looked cute while failing at finding the words that would express everything well enough.

He smiled as she lifted her head off his body.

"Good morning," he grinned and gratefully discovered the blood was still circling in his arm.

"I…" she managed to mumble before realizing what had happened. A smile of embarrassment spread all over her face as she sat up.

"Hoe long was I out?" she asked.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," she said and shook her head, "no. God, I feel so silly! The way I behaved… I am such a child."

"No. you're not," he reassuringly said, still with a smile, "it's ok, don't worry about it. And if you're wondering… we put him in a cage. He…"

She moved further away from him.

"In a cage?! Don't you think… The guardian…"

"Let's not talk about it, alright?" he interrupted her and looked away. She lowered her head as well. She was so close to him. Too close. The initial shock was now fading; other emotions were now invading her body and she could feel her cheeks turning red. She wanted to back away a little more but she couldn't move. She was so close to him; it paralysed her. Of course it didn't mean anything; not to him anyway. He didn't feel anything towards her. But she did. And this was what she had both wanted so much and been so terrified of.

She hoped the curls in front of her eyes hid at least a bit of her blushing.

Just say something, Danni said to herself. The silence only gave her face a free pass to embarrass her more.

"Sure," she said, "but still…"

"Just go back to sleep, alright?" he and got up. She stared at his back as he stepped closer to the nearby table to retrieve a bottle of water.

Way to go, Danni, she rolled her eyes at herself. She was looking for excuses to talk to him for weeks now; this time it had all been served for her but she blew it. God knew when she would get a chance like this again. If ever.

He took a sip of water before walking towards his hammock. Still avoiding looking at her he sat and removed some hair off his forehead.

Do something; she kept on saying to herself. Do something.

She leant back, finding support in her arms.

"So how come you're sleeping in a hammock?" she cheerfully said only to regret the words the moment they came out. Bray's face looked like it took a hard blow and she realized she had brought up something that should have stayed buried.

They never really talked since the day they had met. That day he had told her everything – about his tribe, their search for the antidote, Amber. Danni didn't know whether it was because he expected to never see her again or because of how little time had passed since events on Eagle Mountain. Now he was like a shell; he carefully guarded his emotions. Yet she couldn't help but to wish she was with him. She realized her presence made him uncomfortable; Amber was still far too fresh memory. Danni tried to understand but felt hopelessly drawn to him.

"Sorry, it's none of my…" she mumbled quickly and cursed herself for being so destructible. Every good thing she had – or could have had – she pushed too hard too soon. She couldn't blame anyone but herself for all embarrassing situations she had found herself in.

"I've got my reasons," he said and looked at her. It felt like her head was on fire when their eyes met. It was so intense she had to look away.

"I should go…"

She quickly got up and practically ran towards the no longer existing doors, hoping she would do it soon enough not to fall apart in front of him.

Bray watched her, how she tried not to trip. He thought back to his words; maybe he was a bit harsh. It wasn't her fault everything was so messed up now; she didn't deserve to be the target of his angst.

Surely letting her go would be the easiest thing. Being alone was what he preferred nowadays. But no matter how much he wanted it, he wasn't the only living, or at least breathing, creature.

He sighed tiredly before he got up again.

"No, wait, Danni. You don't… you don't have to go. You can stay. If you want."

She stopped as his words settled in her mind. She repeated them, over and over again. He asked her to stay. He wanted her to stay. No – not necessarily wanted. But obviously he didn't mind. Danni tried really hard to think of words that had made her equally ecstatic in recent months. Nothing came to mind.

Slowly she began to turn around; so slowly Bray thought she would still go.

"Look, your bill of right. I know it isn't very useful now but when we overthrow the Chosen, we will need it again. Let's go through it again, see what could be improved…"

Even when she was already returning him the eye contact, he continued talking. Silence would make everything more awkward. He regretted saying anything at all. He didn't want her around anyway.

Danni dint know what took her over. His words didn't mean anything at all yet she persuaded herself they did. He wanted her to stay. He wanted her. The man she spent last few weeks thinking about, the one she thought would never notice her, now wanted her. She didn't bother thinking what caused the change. He wanted her and that was all she cared about.

Without consent of her rational mind her body moved forward. Her eyes only saw him and he was what everything in her focused on. Any other time she would run to the nearest closet to hide in, embarrassed; now, that part of her brain was shut down. Her steps became longer and faster as she came closer to him.

Bray was paralysed when he realized what Danni was going to do. All his senses were telling him to do something, to stop it. However, the shock glued him to the spot. He couldn't even regret saying those words again.

He didn't even move when she kissed him. He didn't respond when his neck was embraced by her arms. He just stood, as if frozen.

But maybe she was the spring he so desperately needed. Warmth that showed him the world changed but the beauty remained; you only had to use different view to see it. Break out of the sorrowful soul and force yourself to be faced with your surroundings; let it get under your skin, make you smile. Live for what still was, not dwell on what had passed. Life only goes on; and so did he, whether he wanted it or not. The first step would be the worst; leave the comfort zone where he was affectedly happy; every additional would uncover hidden treasures ad show him there were still things to live for. There was only one less.

Maybe it really was time for him tosspot comparing everything with what was now gone and embrace what he had. Everything had its individual meaning and it was wrong to generalize it. You had to experience it; try it; feel it.

A moment came when Danni's consciousness began appearing again. Just as she started to get outraged at herself, he kissed her back. This time she was the one taken by surprise, but his strong arms around her waist woke her.

It felt good; Bray couldn't and didn't deny it. It was quite some time since he had been with anyone. Months he had spent alone, convinced it was what he needed, wanted. Maybe his heart was screaming out, sick of being isolated and left to the mercy of memories. He might have been wrong after all.

Plus, Amber surely wouldn't want him o be so bitter all the time.

Amber … Amber wasn't the one in his arms. She should have been. They had had a real love and they should have gotten a chance to enjoy it. They should be together, not be separated by cold rocks and death.

Danni wasn't Amber. It wasn't her touch and those weren't her lips. She wasn't the one and this was not what he so desperately craved. He could recite himself words from grief manuals all over again but they couldn't change the fast that she couldn't.

He broke off their contact and stepped back. He wasn't sickened at what he had done but he couldn't go on with it.

"I can't Danni… I can't… it's only been…"

As she saw sadness in his eyes Danni wanted to grab a pan and hit herself hard with it. What was she thinking? She would have never … and yet she did. A fire of embarrassment erupted in her and she could feel her face blushing again. The awkward redness spread across her skin like a cloud of radioactive pieces.

"I am so sorry…" she said, still with her eyes full of disbelief. She needed that closet, badly, "I should have... I don't even know what…"

He made an additional step back and there wasn't a clearer sign for Danni who too stepped back.

"Its … it's too soon, Danni. It's not fair to you if I…"

"No, don't apologize… don't say anything…. God I feel so stupid!"

As if a wave if burning lava was inches away from her feet, Danni turned and started running. Away, all she wanted was to get away. Maybe if she ran fast enough, the past couple of minutes would never catch up with her. They would stay in one embarrassing and awkward moment she would try to erase from her memory. What happens in Vegan stays in Vegas so why should this hunt her?

"Danni!" exclaimed Bray after she started running. He quickly ignored the idea to run after her and assure her it was nothing. It wouldn't help him or her. So he just listened as her steps disappeared in the distance before he started rubbing his aching temples again.

* * *

To be continued.

Broughttoyouby::: misswinter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Black Swan**

_All characters are taken from The Tribe series. Nothing is mine; I just made up the storyline and the dialogues. Nothing would be possible without the wonderful masterminds behind The Tribe._

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The morning was painfully ordinary. Again they shared the café with bored guards. The same kind of food was served on plates. Cutlery wasn't the one used on special occasions. And yet it was a morning like no other before.

Lex appeared with red eyes. He didn't take the offered food; he only accepted a cup of coffee. The night had been pleasant; nothing more and nothing less than pleasant.

Lubie's hair looked like a mess. It didn't seem like she had noticed it, though. This morning she was especially kind to everyone. The day hasn't even started yet and she already did Patsy's hair and painted Cloe's nails. Looks between her and Lex were poorly hidden, if even. The night was an equal pleasure for both and it was an unspoken agreement they would do it again.

Danni felt like everyone was watching her. She avoided making eye contact with everyone, especially Bray. But in a room where everyone was hungry for details about last night, especially because those involved kept their mouths shut, she was an attraction.

She needn't have worried about Bray. She wasn't on his mind. Deep in thoughts he was absently staring into his coffee.

After the events last night, the decision seemed clear. Every time he looked at Brady he couldn't understand why he hadn't done something already. Blissfully she was showing everyone her first steps and with a big smile mumbling words nobody really understood yet awarded with clapping. Bray didn't know what would be the next Guardian's move. Doubtlessly it would again include violence. Who knew how long it would take for the Guardian to start feeling bored being the only leader. Maybe he would be successfully in control even when Brady would be all grown up. How could they ever explain to her why they were living like … Slaves? Surely she would ask why they hadn't fought him. What would their answer be? That they were afraid to make things worse? Their children were brought up as slaves; what could be more horrible than that? What Izaq had attempted to do… it could easily happen one day to Brady, his little niece. Just a thought planted fury in him. He would never ever let that happen.

However, as long as the Chosen and their sadistic leader were around, the danger was constant.

Bray wouldn't let this kind of world to be passed to their children. Not without a fight. They deserved to live in a free world, a better world than the one that had brought them this mess.

He had to try, even if it involved taking risks. It was worth it.

* * *

Salene grabbed last plates with breakfast. Guardian was trying really hard to make an impression. This morning, new guards brought in fresh bread and some ilk. It was food they didn't get to experience so often and they could easily forget the reason why it was on their plates. But not this morning. What had happened last night wasn't something they were used to or even tolerated in their home.

As Salene passed Bray's table he suddenly stopped staring at his coffee and got up. He took the plate from her hands.

"Let me," he said when she looked at him, surprised.

"No, I…" she insisted, but he didn't let her say anything more. He turned around and walked to Lex's table.

Lex was too occupied with looking at Lubie and returning her seducing smiles to notice the change in Salene's morning routine. It went unnoticed until Bray's shadow appeared on his table. With a corner of his eyes Lex notice a plate in his hands.

"No thanks, I'm not…" he absently said but the plate still slid in front of his face. Lex moved his eyes off Lubie's attractive face features to one again assure the caring Bray he wasn't hungry. But the new waiter didn't wait around. With a slice of bread in his hands Bray was already walking out of the café, towards the stairs.

"What the…" Lex mumbled to himself before figuring it out. Bray had really taken the bread off his plate but he left something. Next to a small doze of marmalade was a big Y written in crumbs. A smile spread across Lex's face as he realized what it meant.

* * *

The secret meeting took place right after lunch when Lex managed to sneak into Bray's room unnoticed. It took them only ten minutes to work out the details of the plan. The main issue who would be part of it. Finally, they chose the group they believed would work best and decided each of them would be informed separately as their not-too-intelligent guards would still probably notice large groups suddenly disappearing.

Lex was out of the room and back at sitting on the stairs, playing videogames and wasting one of Jack's batteries before anyone even noticed he was gone.

* * *

They all waited the next morning ready. Guards were totally clueless. Guardian sent them additional greeting in form of candies, apples and nuts. Lex and Bray looked at each other and grinned. The Chosen were unknowingly helping them. But, hey, they deserved a little luck; it had been avoiding them lately.

They turned to Ellie who had already figured out everything; she only lifted her thumb, signalizing it. Alice was watching her with a question mark in her eyes. She would understand is Ellie wanted out of the plan. Nobody, not even Lex, could blame here; it was dangerous and there was no guarantee it would work. But Ellie just smiled assuringly; there was no way she wasn't it. She was born to be a Mallrat; she was a fighter, determined to improve the situation. Had the world not gone to hell, she would have probably ended up working as a journalist, reporting form war zone about unfair treatment people got. With Mallrats she found a group that had the same mentality and there was no way she would get cold feet.

Jack looked at her with pride but she could spot some fear in his eyes. He leant forward and kissed her forehead.

It ached Dal to observe it. He still wasn't completely over Ellie but decided his friendship with Jack was more important than the angst he felt. Plus, now it was the wrongest time of all to get heartsick.

Ryan's arm was wrapped around Salene's shoulders. He was silently listening about dinner arrangements Salene was making with Trudy. They excitedly chatted about desserts they hadn't eaten since the virus appeared. In their world, food was hard to find; they accepted any kind of food they could get their hands on; Trudy had even got over her vegetarian phase.

It hurt Ryan to listen to all deliciously sounding recipes they were discussing. He had to bite his tongue not to tell them some might not live long enough to be around for dinner. The thought that this might be his last breakfast, the last moments spent with Salene was dreadful but Ryan quickly dismissed it. It couldn't bring anything good.

KC wasn't scared nor did he use the breakfast as time for flashbacks. He, as every morning, was sipping whatever was the drink of the day and after long time enjoyed bread with marmalade.

No words about the plan were spoken. Those involved were aware of everything and for the first time Bray actually believed it might work.

Like every morning, when everyone finished, Salene got up to take plates and wash them. Patsy and Cloe were eager to help, as usually. Everything was normal, just like planned. Guards stood up without saying thank you for breakfast and went down the stairs, to take their usual position by the main gate. Only one remained in the café; the one assigned to stop anyone from going to the roof. That kind of suicide wasn't allowed under Guardian's regime; especially as one could miraculously land in large trash bin and not only survived but also escaped.

And of course there were emergency stairs leading from the roof to the ground. They were far from being in a perfect condition; they were old, rusty and in danger of collapsing, but they were a way to escape anyway.

Once again, Lex's and Bray's eyes met. Bray gave a barely visible nod and it was time to start. Lex turned to Ellie and silently passed on the message.

Ellie grabbed a bowl in which Trudy had tossed the nuts. She leant back on the chair with the bowl on her lap and cheerfully chatted with her big sister and Jack; just like on any other normal day.

A few moments later a bowl suddenly fell to the floor. The sound of in breaking to pieces caught everybody's attention; even Salene who was doing the dishes in the kitchen, heard it.

"What happened?" she yelled.

But no one remembered to answer her.

Ellie had immediately lifted. Her eyes widened in panic as her hand reached for her throat.

Jack jumped to her. His chair joined the scattered nuts on the floor.

"Ellie, what's wrong?!" he screamed.

"I can't…. Breathe," she whispered while struggling to take a breath.

"Ellie, what wrong? Talk to me!" he cried out. Alice too got up and took one of Ellie's hands.

"Ellie, looked at me!" she said.

It didn't look like Ellie heard any of them. Sounds of a dying animal fighting for the last breath were coming out of her throat and tears began falling down her face.

Patsy and Cloe ran into the café only to stop in shock as they saw Ellie struggling to breathe.

"What… is she ok?" screamed Patsy and looked at everyone. No one responded. Only Tai-San seemed to have noticed them. She walked up to them.

"Come on let's give them some space…" she smiled. Slight resistance came out of Patsy's mouth but Tai San didn't even consider it. Without asking again she gently turned them around and led them of out of café.

"What's going on?" Trudy finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind. Brady started screaming which only added to the horrifying scene.

Dal got up.

"It looks like… maybe it's an allergic reaction," he carefully said, "is she allergic to nuts?"

Alice's eyes broke off her little sister to look at him. She considered his words for a moment before shaking her head.

"Not that I know of. I mean, we never really ate any…"

Danni's eyes moved from Dal to Ellie in surprise. An allergic reaction? She had witnessed one as a child. Her cousin had had a bad allergy to shellfish and hadn't even been aware of that until one night they ate out, in the new fancy restaurant in the city to celebrate her father's new job, the one that would eventually endanger the survival of human species. They should have known it was a bad sign when her cousin began suffocating. He unsuccessfully gasped for air until the undeniable blueness appeared on his face and he began losing consciousness. Luckily somewhere in the restaurant the waiter managed to find an injection of adrenaline that saved his life.

It was so violent and sudden it stuck with Danni all these years. What was happening to Ellie still seemed to be minor compared to that night. Unless …

Suspiciously she turned to Bray who surprisingly didn't jump at the first sign of trouble. He was only sitting, watching.

He caught her look and immediately knew she figured them out. He lifted his index finger up to his lip. Don't tell. His eyes were sparling in amusement. She only nodded, wondering what they were up to.

Lubie stepped closer, she too noticeably scared.

"But that mean she could…" she started but closed her mouth as soon as Alice turned to her. She lowered her head, hoping it would erase her words.

"She could what?" exclaimed Alice.

"Nothing, nothing," mumbled Lubie and looked at Lex for help. He pretended he didn't notice.

"She could what?!" screamed Alice.

"She could… Die," silently said Dal. Alice only stared at him in disbelief while Jack tried to repeat his words but failed.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Trudy.

Bray felt a slight blow to his ribs. It was Lex's elbow; he looked at him to see what was up. Lex didn't say anything. He pointed at the guard assigned to the upper floor. His face lost all of its color. He stepped closer to the fence ad his look was torn between the scene of a girl suffocating and his fellow Chosen who were yawning at the main door. It appeared not only that he didn't know what to do; he wasn't even sure whether he was authorized to let his supervisor know of something that wasn't a potential escape plan.

Oh, he had no idea.

"Die?!" yelled Alice.

"If we don't give her adrenaline," said Lubie and Dal nodded.

"Well then go get it!"

Lubie and Dal, their improvised doctors, exchanged looks.

"I don't think we've got any," carefully said Lubie.

"What do you mean?" desperately asked Jack as he was wiping away Jack's tears.

"There isn't any in the mall we got…"

Lex estimated it was time to step in. He got up and walked to the party. Bray followed.

"We'll go get it," said Bray, "what does she need?"

"No," shook his head Dal, "she might not have that long. It's better we…"

"Well, the big G must have someone who knows this stuff," said Lex, "and he seems to have some affection towards us. Hey you!"

he pointed at the lone guard who was grabbing the fence with such intensity of fear that his knuckles turned white. He looked terrified when one of the Mallrats, the one with constantly angry expression, spoke to him.

"Y-yes?"

"Your boss. He's got doctors right?"

"I…" He wasn't really permitted to talk to any of them. None of the guards was, but Luke often broke the rule. But he was the main guard … did he have special privileges or was this one of those rules that got broken all the time without any consequences?

He didn't decide on time.

"Forget it," said Lex and rolled his eyes, "let's take her down to the door. They will let us go find help."  
"You sure?" Lubie frowned but received no answer. Confidently Lex descended down the stair, followed by Alice and Jack who carried hardly conscious Ellie between them. Ryan gave Salene an encouraging hug before he followed them down. He somehow managed to convince her to stay up and look after Cloe and Patsy, together with Trudy and Tai San. Salene kept on asking what was happening; she could read in his eyes he wasn't completely honest with her. Finally, when he once again ignored her, she did what he asked. Relieved he quickly ran downstairs to join his group. He stood next to KC, Lubie and Dal.

Unseen by everyone, Danni sneaked into the kitchen.

"Damn," mumbled Luke when he saw the whole tribe coming closer to the entry they were guarding. Guards immediately stopped gossiping. They stood up straight, doing their best I-am-a-bad-ass-don't-mess-with-me routine. Sadly they were only a bunch of kids who in ideal world would be gathering courage to ask their crush to the prom.

"Lex, what's going…" started Luke in his most official voice.

"Cut the crap," cut his words Lex, "we gotta go out. To the Guardian. She's having an attack or something. She might die."

He pointed at Ellie who now collapsed to the ground. Both Jack and Alice knelt down next to her, blocking Luke's view.

Luke's heart began beating faster. From what he'd seen she looked bad, really bad. But he couldn't how he cared.

"I'm sorry, Lex. You know the rules."

"Did you hear me?!" yelled Lex. "She might…"

Bray stepped between them. One quick look silenced Lex who only rolled his eyes.

"Luke she needs help. She'll die otherwise. Guardian could help; he must have some doctors, right?"

Luke nodded. The Guardian had managed to find once two guys who had an impressive knowledge of medicine. Realizing how beneficial they could be, Guardian got the books so that they could study. When virus broke out, they sent those showing possible symptoms into quarantine therefore preventing the virus from spreading. Their quick actions saved many lives within the tribe and since then they had been enjoying special privileges Luke didn't even dare to think about.

He had visited them once. During invasion one of his blows didn't only hurt the opponent. With a special brace they healed his wrist in no time.

"Please?"

Guardian was clear on this. Luke's job as a lead guard was to make sure no Mallrats escaped or got hurt. Guardian didn't underestimate their power and influence in the city and wanted to make sure they were safe, waiting to be used when the time would be right.

This was an emergency and those required emergency actions. Mallrats' safety was compromised; he could never be 100% sure when it came to Guardian but Luke believed he would understand his decision.

"Alright. But I will personally escort you!"

Lex only nodded quickly.

"We're just gonna get ready. Take some of her stuff. And Bray needs better shoes."

Lex, Bray and Dal ran back up the stair.

Luke sighed and looked at Ellie again. She was breathing with Jack's lead and her eyes were still filled with tears. Why did this have to happen during his watch?

He turned around to give his people further instructions. With corner of his eyes he noticed how they already reached the café before running into the direction of the main bedroom.

Lex's words came to his mind again.

_And Bray needs better shoes … _

But Bray's room wasn't on the upper floor. So what was he doing up there?

He looked again at the remaining Mallrats, this time more carefully. They didn't seem particularly concern, more ... nervous. Ryan was looking around; KC absently staring into the distance, Lubie was playing with her sleeve …

And yes, Ellie looked to be in distress. But on second look … something didn't feel right. It was too calm. And there was still no sign of Bray and others.

He suddenly realized.

It was a hoax.

* * *

Bray, Lex and Dal stopped being actors in a pre-planned show as soon as they reached the café again. It was only a matter of seconds, minutes in best case scenario before the guards would realize they had been tricked. In that time they had to get as far away as possible. Because when the Guardian would find out, the whole city would be after them. They hoped the Mallrats would manage to prevent any of the guards from running to the main mansion to pass the news of the escape. Or at least succeed in delaying it for as long as possible.

It was no turning back now. They ran straight to the stair that led to the roof.

A guard assigned to the upper floor saw them. His natural curiosity moved him from the fence; with slow steps he followed them. Because from where he was standing it didn't look like they were heading to the bedroom or wherever they had told Luke.

Maybe the Chosen would know about the trick a second or two earlier if the guard succeeded in passing on his observation. But Danni made sure he didn't. She swung the heaviest frying pan she could find and hit him hard on the head. He was unconscious before he fell to the floor.

She took a deep breath before running down to the front that had just opened.

* * *

KC's life on a street had taught his a thing or two about people. It was one of the more useful knowledge he had picked up; besides stealing, that was. He was quite good at reading people's faces although he didn't show it often. Now it only took him a moment to realize Luke figure it out.

"Go!" KC shouted. "Go!"

Bray hadn't told them when to attack. He simply told them to overpower them until they came back. Everything was left to improvisation. But when KC screamed, they all immediately knew what it meant. And what they were supposed to do.

The surprise factor was on their side. When guards were still looking at one another, wondering what the hell was happening, the Mallrats divided. Ryan jumped to the tallest guy. He grabbed him by his shoulders and before he could fight back, Ryan sent a powerful blow into guard's groin using his knee. Another two punches in the head and his opponent was on the ground. Ryan tried to dismiss the cut in his forehead; it was kind of hard with traces of blood on his fingers as reached for the aching spot.

Ellie was immediately on her feet. She joined Alice; she also reached for a stick she had seen nearby. She didn't know where it was from but it was useful. Alice's hits and the stick soon proved to be too much for the guy.

KC ran straight to Luke, who looked around, surprised.

"What the hell are you doing!" he screamed before KC knocked him on the floor. Luke had received enough training to be a match to KC's street-fighting skills. But just as KC got Luke's arms under control, he began kicking viciously, aiming for KC's head. Centimetres weren't really working in his favour but he swore not to let go.

Lubie stood still. She was shocked and couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Ellie had had an allergic reaction and then all of a sudden … she was off the death bed and they were all fighting. And where was Lex? What were they trying to achieve?

"Do something!"

Danni ran past her and woke her from her thoughts. She was still holding a frying pan; had it done the trick once, it might do it again. She started swinging it again; guards were avoiding it, moving away, right into the corner where Tai San took matters into her own hands. When she had heard KC's war scream, she passed the care of the little girl to Salene and Trudy and ran to join the fight.

A few kicks into right places were enough to get one guard down. The other one joined him after the close encounter with Danni's pan. The two female warriors smiled to each other and sat down on their victims' backs.

Finally Jack managed to grab Luke's legs to prevent them from kicking. KC got hold of his arms sand, lying on his stomach, Luke surrendered.

The mission was accomplished.

The guards were overpowered.

* * *

Bray, Lex and Dal reached the roof in a few seconds. The bright sun rays blinded them for a moment, but didn't stop them from running.

"Come on!" screamed Lex. The unexisting clock was ticking. Guardian's mansion was about 30 minutes away, maybe 20 if they ran. Bray thought of using roller blades; he was angry at himself for not thinking of them sooner.

They ran towards the edge of the roof, passed Jack's eco way of recharging batteries. They were only steps away from descending down to freedom when …

The Guardian appeared in front of them.

They stopped and stared at him in disbelief.

He smiled but his eyes were furious.

"Well, well, well," he said in his usual tone, only with much less self-control this time. Every word sounded like it wanted to be an arrow aiming into their bodies.

"Where are we going, gentlemen? And how come I wasn't invited?"

Bray sighed. How did he find out?

* * *

To be continued.

Broughttoyouby::: misswinter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. :)**

**I'm curious - is anyone even reading this? Or is it that horrible? Leaving comments is always encouraged. I would really like to know what you think of the story so far so please, take time to tell me what you think!**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**love, missw. **

**WARNING: the following chapter includes some graphic violence. Don't say you weren't warned. **

* * *

**Black Swan**

_All characters are taken from The Tribe series. Nothing is mine; I just made up the storyline and the dialogues. Nothing would be possible without the wonderful masterminds behind The Tribe._

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Bray, Lex and Dal reached the roof in a few seconds. _

_They were only steps away from descending down to freedom when …_

_The Guardian appeared in front of them._

_They stopped and stared at him in disbelief._

_He smiled but his eyes were furious._

"_Well, well, well," he said in his usual tone, only with much less self-control this time. Every word sounded like it wanted to be an arrow aiming into their bodies._

"_Where are we going, gentlemen? And how come I wasn't invited?"_

_Bray sighed. How did he find out?_

They didn't even think about resisting. They were severely overpowered. Behind The Guardian, on those creaky stairs, were standing his men, all in blue robes, at least half a dozen of them. All Bray, Lex and Dal could do was lift their hands up and surrender.

What went wrong? Both makers of the escape plan were wondering the same thing. What was Guardian doing there? He had to know they were planning to escape; he had no other reason to come, especially not to the roof. Ascending up those old stairs wasn't the way the Guardian preferred.

Leader of the Chosen waited until his men grabbed the rebels by their hands and started leading them into the mall. Guardian was walking behind them, deep in his thoughts. His smile indicated just how furious he was; he wasn't giving them the toothpaste commercial look; his lips were pressed tightly together, so tightly they became to lose their color. There was a hurricane raging inside him and he struggled not to let it out. Nothing good was on the horizon for the Mallrats; Bray once again went through the plan in his mind, trying to find what gave them away. Only one thing came to mind.

Jack and others in the mall only got a minute to enjoy their win over the guards. Then new forces arrived in what appeared to be a second they appeared out of nowhere, a small army of men in blue robes. They took control over the situation. Mallrats were surprised to see them, so surprised they didn't fight. They were pulled off their victims as the Chosen flooded the mall. Kids with Trudy and Salene joined the morbid party. Their only hope was that Bray and others still managed to get out. It would certainly take a lot of explaining why they weren't present but at least the plan would succeed.

Every glimmer of hope disappeared as they appeared in the balcony, surrounded by guards. The mighty Guardian now stepped into the lead. He glanced at the Mallrats before ascending downstairs. His men followed. Everyone was afraid to speak so only the sound of steps echoed around the mall.

Once the Mallrats were standing in a long line, the Guardian began pacing in front of them with his eyes focused on the floor. Mallrats began looking at each other, wondering if anyone knew something. Bray just shrugged before his captor tapped him on the shoulder, informing him even that wasn't allowed.

Known voice came closer. Accompanied by his fellow Chosen member Izaq was walking towards them. Grin on his face was back. Bray recognized the expression on his face; it was an expression of a man who is like fox and takes great pride in it; always getting out of trouble, no matter what caused them. He looked like a Guardian's less-magnificent twin. With a posture of a very confident man he walked pass the Mallrats; his eyes gave special attention to Lex who replied with the same level if rage in his. He stopped at the other side of the space.

Guardian only glanced into his direction. It appeared like he was waiting for his attendance; after acknowledging him he turned to the Mallrats. He made an effort to look every one of them directly into the eyes. Only a few could bare his stare.

"This saddens me," he said in a slightly faster was than he usually talked. If the change was any indication of how angry he was, it didn't mean anything good. "I go through so much trouble for you and what do I get in return? I'm keeping you safe. I'm supplying you with food. Good, rich, fresh food some others in this city would kill for. I do my best to," he paused for a moment, his eyes stopped on KC who was refusing to pay attention. Instead he was rolling his eyes. Bray couldn't believe. Yes, he too had the same opinion when it came to Guardian, but the situation was risky enough already. Guardian was enraged; he didn't need any extra provocation. Finally, when the powerful leader coughed for the second time, KC's eyes turn to him. Satisfied, Guardian continued. "… Get on well with you; to make you see how great we could be together. And you are throwing it all away! Why I bother, I wonder. I was so disappointed when I heard what you were up to. I refused to believe, literally! And yet, I come here and what do I see? My beloved Mallrats, the ones I put my faith in, trying to escape! After everything I've done for you! Do you have any idea how much this hurts me?"

He didn't scream. He talked like it was usual pointless everyday chitchat about weather. Everything he did and everything he said had a purpose. He was well aware the words that were supposed to be yelled, had a better effect this way.

He turned around and looked at them again, urging them to speak up. No one did; just the way he expected.

"And all these tales I heard about you. You found the antidote; saved the city, the humanity, the future! How, I now wonder, can someone so… pure be so manipulative at the same time? I have to ask myself – can it be? Or are you not those Mallrats after all? Am I only wasting time with someone who is only pretending to be the Mallrats I know from my mind?"

For someone so obviously insane Guardian was remarkably smart, Bray thought. There was no pint denying he mastered twisting words to perfection. His mind was in a completely different universe; sadly, the one in which good and evil had switched meanings. His words were as influential as hypnosis and Bray wasn't surprised at the power he had.

"Maybe I was simply too naïve, thinking I might have finally found someone as great as I am. That I don't have to be the lone bringer of the good anymore! And you use my kindness. No – not only that! After I took great care of you, you go and – attack one of my people, lock him in a cage like he was an animal! If you don't want this special position I've ensured for you, why don't you just say so? Why do the innocent have to hurt?"

These words were too much for Bray. Izaq was by no means innocent – and if the Guardian didn't know it yet, it was time for him to find out. If he really wanted Bray to be his co-leader or whatever that meant in his diseased mind, he would need to know violence wasn't something he tolerated well.

"Innocent?" he snapped and dreaded eyes tuned to him. Guardian too seemed surprised. "He's not innocent! He tried to attack one…"

The guard who stood behind Bray, lifted one of his arms in order to put the leader of the Mallrats back in his place, to shut him.

"No!" said Guardian just in time. With curiosity he turned to Bray. "Let him finish. What did Izaq do?"

Izaq already opened his mouth to defend himself but Guardian knew it was coming. He only lifted his right hand and Izaq stopped before he really started. He only rolled his arms and crossed his arms. However, he felt tension in his stomach.

Bray let out a sigh of relief. He too expected Guardian not to be too happy with his interruption, especially as he wasn't allowed to speak. Or maybe was this just some affected kindness before the eye of the tornado hit?

"He tried to rape one of the women. We stopped him before…"

Guardian raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Is this true?" he asked, still looking at Bray who felt puzzled.

"You think I would lie…"

"No, not you, Izaq," a man in a white robe slowly began to turn around, to face one of his own this time, "is this true?"

Finally the lavish smile dropped off Izaq's face. He sent a very graphic look to Bray. Up until now he was convinced he was going to face Guardian massacring Bray. Now he was the target of Guardian's stare.

There was no fury in his eyes, solely desire to know if what Bray had said was true. It surely affected Izaq's steel nerves.

"They would say anything," assuringly tried to smile the accused and tried to smile again. His lie was as obvious as a snowman in the middle of a desert would be.

Guardian suddenly began walking again, this time with rapid steps and Izaq began to panic. He made a step back; he had witnessed this walk many times before. They never meant anything bad.

"I don't remember asking you that," he impatiently said and stopped. He was still waiting for Izaq's answer. It didn't seem like he was going to get one. Izaq was frantically looking around, for help. But in a room full of people he was alone.

"Is that true?!" shouted the Guardian.

The change made everyone tremble. The master and the apprentice stared at one another ad Guardian didn't even bother to move the curl that had fallen on his face when he shouted.

"You gonna believe them? Them?! They are a lying trash!"

Guardian lifted his index finger like a preacher on a Sunday morning.

"No man is worth anything more than any woman. They are, without exception in every situation, treated equally."

Izaq was beginning to shake. He was terrified but still wanted to say something. Guardian completely ignored him.

"How would you, my dearest Izaq, feel if someone exploited you like that to get what they wanted? You would come crying to me!"

He snapped his fingers and two of the chosen appeared and ran to their leader. They were wearing white robes, just like Guardian. Maybe they were a special rank of the Chosen; his personal valets, Bray wondered. He was holding his breath, unsure of what it meant. However, it looked like Izaq knew. He gazed and began mumbling something Bray didn't understand.

One of the men grabbed Izaq by his hands and forced him to kneel down. Then he put a ribbon over his mouth so that Izaq couldn't speak. He didn't need to; his eyes were expressive enough. They ran around in panic while he furiously shook his head.

The man also tied his wrists before stepping away. Guardian watched the whole process silently; now that Izaq was left immobile, he stepped closer. He smiled in wicked amusement as tears began rolling down Izaq's face. His eyes were begging for mercy but Guardian didn't have any.

"You know, Izaq, it's sad you disappointed me so early in our friendship. Had you been a good boy bit longer, you might learn one important lesson. Guess which one?"

Izaq's vocal cord probably formed words but they couldn't be let out to play. Loud groaning was the only noise in the room. Nobody dared to speak. They were silently anticipating the next Guardian's move.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that. Do you care to repeat, my dear boy?" said Guardian, clearly amused. Bray's heart rate increased and the sweat was running down his back. Whatever was going to happen, it didn't look good for Izaq. He despised him for what he had tried to do to Danni, but this kind of punishment, torture, wasn't something Bray was in favour of. He wanted to scream out something, to stop Guardian, but he had an aura of terror around him and Bray knew he could join Izaq.

Guardian laughed as Izaq let out an agonizing sound.

"You give up? You want me to tell you?"

His prey once again shook his head.

"Well, I'll do it anyway. Remember this, Izaq – defence is the best lie detector. It never fails."

He kept his eyes on his failed apprentice before making a step back. With a smile he looked at the other men in white robes. One without words reached under his clothing. Bray's heart stopped as he pulled out a golf club.

Guardian reached for it, still with a smile. He took a good look at it and weighed it. His expression didn't change not even for a second. And especially not when he turned to Izaq. How his entire body was shaking as he was staring at his demise. He let out a terrified scream and even Bray had to admit the trace of compassion in him. He forced himself to look away as Guardian lifted the club.

Trudy covered her little daughter's eyes. Patsy began crying. Cloe screamed. KC's stomach sent out warnings about possible eruption. Jack looked at Ellie, wanting to comfort her but unable. Lex sighed. The Chosen didn't even twitch.

Guardian swung the club and Izaq's silent pleas went silent the moment it touched his head. He simply lowered the weapon as Izaq's motionless body leant to the left before collapsing to the floor.

His eyes were still widely opened; the last thing he saw before passing was his leader's big smile- now his empty, dead eyes were staring into something in the distance; something he would never get to see.

His entire head was soaked with his own blood; a large open wound on his right temple was the source. Life left him the moment his skull cracked. He was no longer an enfant terrible; a monster; a rapist; a kid; he was only a dead body.

"Ha," said Guardian after a few second of morbid silence, "sad. I really liked him."

He shrugged and passed the club back to its original owner.

He turned and walked back to the Mallrats, casually as if it had been only a cigarette break not a killing of one of his own. Now all eyes were on him, the fear in them was more than satisfying.

"Nobody, nobody as long as I am The Guardian," he continued in his every day tone, "will repeat Izaq's mistake and live. Equality! Men and women are equally important. Just as no black man is inferior to any white man and," he glanced to Tai San and smiled at her, "no white man is superior to any Asian man. As long as I live, the Chosen won't differ - whether you are a man," he looked at Bray as he passed him, "a woman," he stopped in front of Trudy, "or a child, "he smiled as he noticed Brady's eyes were still guarded from horrible sight a few metres away, "you will get the same treatment as everyone else."

Lex couldn't bear his words any more. Rolling his eyes also didn't cut it; he had to speak up. Words flew out of his mouth before he could consider the possible consequences.

"Yeah, well, if you're such an equality buff, then why did you kill so many people when you all invaded?"

Mallrats turned to Lex in disbelief. They were afraid to even breathe too loudly and he … he verbally attacked the Guardian. Right after he killed someone in front of them. Salene wasn't the only one fearing they might end up sharing the same fate.

Lex stared at the intruder with determination. He didn't show a sign of fear, not even after Guardian curiously turned around.

He stepped closer and smiled.

"Hm," he looked intrigued, "interesting. I admire people who aren't afraid to stand up for what they think is right. I've had a pleasure of spending time with …" he paused as if he was searching for just the right word, "someone like you recently."

Again, he stopped. This time it looked like he remembered something. Nobody in the room doubted it was about the fate if that someone when he burst out laughing. He calmed himself after taking a deep breath.

"You won't believe, my dear Lex, how little it takes for people like you to switch sides. Because see, nobody, nobody in this dammed world is unbreakable. It's all in measures you are willing to take. It's sad, really. Just as you think you've met someone equally capable, you are disappointed. But, what do you Mallrats say again? Keep the dream alive? Ah, yes, maybe one day I will meet someone who won't break. Unfortunately it will be the end of the road for them. Because, you see, Lex, nothing is beyond acceptable when fighting for the greater good."

Lex frowned as he thought about his words. Did it mean he was angry or not? He was quite sure his question didn't get answered, though. While staring into his eyes, Lex felt extreme hatred for the man. He didn't return the smile.

Guardian didn't bother. He again started pacing.

"I have made a decision," he said with faked excitement, "apparently, this is not a good arrangement and I will no longer take any chances. I will ask the guards to leave."

Sparks of hope enlightened in eyes of some Mallrats. Cold as he was, Guardian wanted to stamp on them as soon as possible.

"Do not get too excited, I am not done yet. Because today I've seen that you don't possess the gratitude that would stop you from fighting my will. Therefore, you forced me to make sure it never happens again. I will take one of you with me. And if you ever try anything remotely similar to your little Broadway today, this person won't come back. Ever. Do you understand?"

He's gonna take one of us. Every Mallrat had the same thought. They held their breaths in fear and anticipation of the name. Some feared he'd call them, others were afraid for someone else. Bray as a leader felt like he should volunteered but he knew it couldn't change Guardian's mind. He would never take him. This whole parade was meant to weaken him, to play along. Oh, yes, Guardian thought of everything.

Guardian could read anyone's thoughts and intentionally waited for a while before he called out Lubie's name.

Lubie's face lost that little color it had. Her skin got pale and she lost the feeling in her limbs. Fear petrified her and everything around her started spinning. She doubted she could make a single step on her own. Her mouth got the taste of vomit but she was too scared to let it out. She had just seen a man being bludgeon to death; now he belonged to his killer.

For Guardian her fear was an energy drink. Today he had to make sure to maintain the firm control and in Lubie's eyes he could read he was more than successful. He smiled at her as a man in blue robe pushed her forward.

It was like a déjà vu for Lex. He didn't pretend there was something between him and Lubie but after the nights they had spent together he surely cared for her. And once again the woman he could potentially fall for was being dragged out of his life.

"No!" he screamed.

As one of the men walked to Izaq's body, picked it up and carried it out of the mall, leaving behind traces of blood that led to the poll where he had fallen, Guardian turned to a man who was once again messing up his performance. However, this time he didn't look amused.

"Like I said, I do possess a certain amount of admiration for you Lex, but not by far enough to let you oppose my decisions. Shut up!"

Quickly he looked at the guard who was responsible for Lubie. She was trying her best not to cry but her make-up was already far from perfect.

"Take her!" he ordered and like a perfectly-programmed robot the man did as ordered. Lubie was escorted out of the building but the chosen remained standing behind the Mallrats. They were waiting for their leader to make a final stop.

He stopped at Bray. His guard let go of his hands and stepped back, giving his leader the space. Guardian leant to Bray's ear and whispered.

"Bray, I've told you a couple of times already, but I'll do it again. I am not messing around. I will treat today as a mistake. But if it ever happens again, I will treat it for just what it is – a resistance. Everyone, everyone has a price and believe me, Bray, I know yours. I know it all too well," Guardian made sure Bray saw how he looked at Trudy who was now protectively hugging Brady, "I will not think twice about it, I'm warning you. You think it is bad now. Trust me, built is worse. I would hate to let her pretty face go to waste because of your … ignorance. I kill my own people if needed; I will kill her too if you give me a reason. And I will make sure it will be especially bloody, ugly, painful and you will be watching, unable to help her. We don't want that, do we? The magnificent Bray losing the girl he loves … again. Then you would have nothing left, am I correct? I would hate to win that way."

Bray had no doubt it was the way he preferred.

"And remember, Bray, I am The Guardian. I've got power and influence you cannot even imagine … yet. But if you treat me the way I deserve to be treated, if you accept the vision I've got for us … I can give you something better than food and medications and bubble baths and fancy cars – I can give you what you want. What you desire. What you think you can never have again."

Bray knew he could never again have what he craved most. Maybe Guardian really was able to give him little treats from the old world but nothing and nobody could bring her back. However, he didn't say anything.

"Remember that, Bray."

"Will do."

"Great."

He looked at everyone. Their fear made him wanna stay for a bit longer, enjoy the spotlight but he knew the effect was best if he left while being on top.

"Well, will be going now," he sighed loudly, "I'll be seeing you."

As quickly as he appeared, he moved to the exit. His guards followed him silently. Behind they left a pool of still undried blood and dreadful silence – two of their trademarks. It made sure their presence would continue lingering in the air.

* * *

To be continued.

Broughttoyouby::: misswinter.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi :)_

_chapter 6. Hope you like it._

_And a thank you to those who continue reading this. Means a lot._

_Don't be afraid to leave a comment, though._

_love, missw. _

* * *

**Black Swan**

_All characters are taken from The Tribe series. Nothing is mine; I just made up the storyline and the dialogues. Nothing would be possible without the wonderful masterminds behind The Tribe._

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

The cloud of desperation was upon Mallrats as they stared at the main entry, defeated. Every glimmer of optimism they might have possessed was extinguished as Lubie, one of their own, was dragged away. After the scene of Izaq's brutal exit some even feared to still have hope. Guardian successfully stamped on their will and the thought of surrendering took over their minds.

"Oh god," mumbled Lex before he squatted and started rubbing his temples. Seeing Lex so vulnerable, with face hidden in his hands didn't help lifting the mood.

"I'm scared," cried Patsy with red, puffy eyes, looking around for comfort. Everyone felt the same and no one was willing to speak up. Floor all of a sudden became an attraction as majority was staring down. Finally Salene knelt and embraced both Patsy and Cloe.

Bray was aware of his role as a leader and he cursed it again. As a leader he had to be the one keeping the dream alive, giving everyone hope, refusing to give up. However, he was feeling just as defeated as everyone else. He too wanted to leave everything behind, just go away from the mess ignoring it, finding the shelter in an illusion that things would one day again change for the better. But he had to be strong, no matter how broken he really was.

"Hey we'll get her back," he said encouragingly even though his voice revealed his adversities, "we'll think of something."

"Yeah?" Lex lifted his head. "Like we did today? Great performance by the way, Ellie."

She didn't respond. Her sister did.

"Well look on the bright side," Alice tried to break tension with a smile, "no more guards."

But nobody was in a mood for jokes; Lex's look was especially ugly.

"And I'm supposed to be dancing around because of that?! If you haven't noticed that psycho took Lubie!"

Screams were the last thing they needed. They had to stick together now, more than ever before. Only united they stood a chance against the Guardian. Them falling apart would be a like early Christmas for him.

But harmony in the tribe was impossible with horrible suspicion Bray now had. He knew Lex knew too.

"Let's quit pretending, shall we?!" he shouted and tried to ignore his voice's weakness. "He knew! The Guardian knew we were going to escape! How the hell did he know?! Who told him?!"

What had always differed MallRats from other tribes was trust. Groups like Demon Dogs had only formed because they believed survival was ensured in bigger groups with using violence. It was the only thing connecting them and the only thing keeping them from fighting each other.

Mallrats were a family. In a new world they didn't forget about values such as love and trust. The end of the old didn't necessarily mean end of humanity. Their way of surviving fought the animal-like mentality that enchanted others. They weren't the ones stabbing the mate's back to get bigger ration of food. They shared. They helped each other, would risk lives to save others. They worked tirelessly to make city embrace their way.

Someone was a misfit. One of the Mallrats was now against, not with them. One was on a mission to destroy them.

As they were now looking at each other, trust disappeared. They were surprised, felt cheated. The Guardian would be crying out of joy if he was still present.

"I swear, when I find the damned mole, I will personally…."

"It's not necessary that someone informed them!" screamed Trudy with noticeable tension in her voice. Like they hadn't been through enough already. They had survived the loos of two of their own – how could one betrayed them after that? Was what they represented, fought for, really just a big lie? How could they ever dare to hope of changing the city if even they thought it was a joke? Still, Trudy refused to believe it. "May… Maybe one of the guards accidently heard something …"

"Can you please stop screaming?!" cried Patsy and tried to cover her ears. What she had just witnessed was horrible enough and now they were all yelling at each other. She couldn't stand it anymore. She ran upstairs and Cloe soon followed.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Lex turned to them and they immediately stopped, terrified. "I didn't say you can leave, did I? Come back down!"

Unsure of what to do, the girls' looks were drifting from Salene to Lex.

"Now!"

"Oh come on, Lex! You don't seriously think it's their fault?" exclaimed Salene.

"I am not accusing anyone. I just wanna know who told!"

Girl ran back down, to Salene. Danni knelt down too and embraced them.

"I don't appreciate your tone, Lex," Salene said.

"Yeah? Well I think you don't understand what going on. One of us is working for them! For the Guardian! Sorry because it concerns me!"

"You're not the only one worried, Lex," Bray stepped in, trying to calm down situation, "but…"

"You too, Bray? Everyone was carefully informed and warned about not telling anyone! Obviously someone broke…"

"Wait, who all knew?" interrupted Trudy.

For a second nobody replied. Everyone looked at Bray but as he stared down, looks travelled to Lex. He didn't say anything to oppose. He just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

Then hands of those involved went up. First Alice, Ellie and Jack; then KC, Ryan, Dal. Finally Bray and Lex looked at each other and raised their hands as well.

Those whose hands were still looked betrayed.

"Ryan how could you…" mumbled Salene as she turned to him. He kept his eyes glued to the floor. He did feel guilty; he had felt bad about not telling her even before the attack but understood it was for her best not to know. Still, he loved her and wanted nothing more than to be honest with her. It was a dilemma that couldn't end any other way than with betrayal.

"So basically, half the tribe knew," Danni sighed.

"What do you mean?" frowned Bray.

"She means why didn't you tell the rest of us?!" exclaimed Trudy. "I was worried about Ellie! Now you tell me it was not only a hoax but also…"

"We thought the less people knowing the less chance they find out!"

"And it worked amazingly, didn't it, Lex?!" Trudy yelled back. There was no response. Lex pressed his lips together tightly while Bray looked like he wasn't really present. Trudy couldn't believe her own eyes. "What's happening to us, guys? We used to be a tribe, we stuck together, now we hide things from each other? How did we let this happen to us?"

Although he knew words were strictly meant for him, they stung Bray directly into his heart. After that day he had had great illusions of how he could carry on her work. Lead like she led, inspire like she did. He should have known he couldn't. Not when he was so unsure about himself. This failure was bound to happen. Now he didn't only let down himself, Amber but was also responsible for his tribe's defeat. There was no escape from this.

Lex's greatest battlefield was the one in him. During hard times in his life he discovered fighting away his emotions with all means was the best way not to break down. As long as he could ignore it, he was fine.

"You'd be now screaming with joy if we had succeeded, you ungrateful cow! We failed – don't you think I've noticed this already?! We failed because someone told! We have a spy among us and all you care about is that you were informed of the plan?!"

"Calm down," said Bray.

"I won't calm down! Lubie might die because of this! Has the brainy one thought of that?! And not only that ... If we don't find out who the spy is we don't stand a chance! We will forever be his puppets."

"Yes but let's discuss this later. We are still…"

"Damn right I'm upset! We can all get killed because of that special someone!"

Lex ran upstairs, without giving them another look. Bray sighed and rubbed his temples. They were falling apart in front of his eyes ad there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Unfortunately he was the only one who thought so. He could put on the invisibility coat yet his ''I-will-deal-with-your-problems'' face would still be seen by everyone.

Salene turned to him.

"Bray," she started.

"Don't Salene, just don't."

"But…" she wasn't willing to give up. Someone had to do something. Their leader had to do something.

"No buts. I just cannot do this right now, alright?!"

"Do what?"

"Lead!" he screamed.

Bray too stormed away, into his room. He didn't want any of it. He wasn't sure whether he wanted anything at all. Everything seemed out of reach. He was only a small flea in the middle of the ocean, trying to reach the shore. He was helpless and desperate. The fog he was in seemed endless. Everywhere he looked, everything was an inescapable maze. There was no use in looking up, praying. Had there been god, nothing of this would ever happen. And if faith in god represented hope and never dying will, that too was only a fairy tale. The only real thing was this. The unbearable feeling of guilt, fear and sadness. Everything cheerful and bright was unable to thrive in this world. So why keep on going? Why starve, being left to the mercy of the merciless? It could never change. It would never change.

Or so Bray thought.

* * *

Brady was so young. So innocent and little. Her world was full of toys; from teddybears to toys. There was no space left from cruelty other were being faced with every day. Her biggest concern was which toy to play with and in her eyes every day was a good one.

Trudy wished she could see the world through her daughter's eyes for just one day. She couldn't scrap horrors from her mind – from her friends dying to a man being brutally murdered in front of her. She forgot how a day without those terrible moments looked like; times before were by no means perfect but seemed like paradise now.

However, she was also concern about her little girl. If their lives continued to unroll this way. All Brady would ever know would be a world of blood and constant danger. She would never get to experience a life full of little treats, spontaneous beauty and laughter; a life Trudy had once had and now desired more than ever. It seemed like they were constantly going from bad to worse. Just how bad can it get; that was the question.

These days Brady was what made her smile. The cheerfulness of a child was so pure it was contagious. While being with Brady was the only time Trudy was honestly smiling.

But it didn't do the trick for Bray; maybe he was immune or simply too far gone. He absently smiled when she ran into his room with a ball in her hands. Trudy followed her with that unmistakeable ''we-gotta-talk'' look.

He got out of his hammock to hug his little niece.

"Hey you," he said and tickled her. Brady giggled and started jumping up and down, wanting her uncle to lift her. He did just that and spinned her around.

With Martin being dead, Brady would never get to meet her real father. Bray, being his big brother and her uncle, would be her surrogate father. Trudy knew he would be perfect for the job since day one and as she was watching them, she realized it was beneficial to both. While nothing could replace his loss, Brady was special enough to bring a new meaning into his life, one good enough not to get lost.

"Hi," he said when he noticed Trudy. She just shrugged and smiled.

"Here you go."

He out little girl down- she started running again, this time towards Jack's workroom. Trudy followed her with her eyes until she reached her destination. She didn't follow her, though.

"She's getting bigger every day," Bray sighed as he sat down again.

"Yes, she is."

She noticed how Bray's eyes were running up and down the room like they were fighting invisible demons. They had known each other for a long time but she had never seen him like this, so broken, not even after Martin died. Back then he still had had something to cling on, that special little spark. Now, there was nothing.

It was so incredibly unfair. Bray was a good man; always doing things for others yet bad things happening to him was by now on a daily menu. Nobody deserved it but especially not him.

"Oh, Bray, stop pressuring yourself! It's not your fault!"

"I know it' not."

"You had to try something. It's the only way that…"

"I know, Trudy."

"You… You didn't really mean what you said before, did you?" she carefully asked.

H didn't respond. He kept on avoiding making eye contact with her. It was as clear as the loudest yes and Trudy deeply sighed.

"Don't! You are a great leader!"

"Am I? Why are you so sure?"

"Look at everything we've accomplished. We found the antidote we formed the trading system at the market. We cleaned the city…"

"Every fool could do these things."

"No they couldn't! Only someone inspiring, with a will, a vision! You are all that! We will never make it without you, Bray!"

"Stop overestimating me."

"I am not."

He sighed. He hardly found a will to breathe yet alone to fight Trudy's worshipping. Before everyone wanted to be leaders. Now he was giving it away but there were no takers the irony of life.

"Trudy… you need someone that cares. Right now, I don't. You need someone …. Reliable. I am not. I don't even want to get up sometimes. If Guardian wants the city, fine, he can have it. Even if we take over, there's no guarantee we will be any happier than we are now."

Trudy couldn't believe her ears. The man, the defeated man in front of her couldn't be Bray she knew. This had to be a dream. Admitting it was real would mean accepting just how bad things really were. A sadist was ruling the city, they were these puppets and they didn't have a leader. Slaves; that was what would become of the Mallrats if… If Bray would continue like this.

"Don't talk like this! For Brady's sake!"

The sound of breaking came out of Jack's room, accompanied by Brady's excited laugh and Jack's cry of disbelief.

Trudy looked over her shoulder. She should go see what had happened even if she didn't want to.

"You should go there," Bray said, still without looking at her. She pressed her lips together and waited for another moment for an answer she knew wasn't coming. She hadn't gotten though to Bray; odds really weren't in her favour lately.

* * *

By night-time, they finally reached the city.

He was still constantly looking over his shoulder, especially when he heard a noise that could be an indication they were found. Certainly, their tribe had by now not only known what they were planning to do; the leader must have sent people to stop them.

They had made a decision by voting, in a true democratic way. They agreed not to go through with the plan.

Yet now, here they were, the two of them standing on the outskirts of town, getting ready to carry out something that could potentially kill both of them.

Because clearly, a new danger was now in front of them.

A few months had passed since he had been here for the last time but nothing changed. Everything was still silent; the Chosen had even shut down the casino. Loud music and booze could be the final push a rebel might need. Silence, silence everywhere but it was only a sleeping beauty. He was even too aware of the danger ahead. Night-time was perfect time for predators to come out and claim their victims.

He was one especially delicious pray and he knew it.

She neared him. Her steps were now as silent as his. It took them a few months of sweat and frustration but she mastered it. He was proud.

She tossed a cotton bag into his lap.

"That's all we've got left," she said.

He smiled and threw back a dreadlock that had fallen in front of his eyes.

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

* * *

Lex's head felt like it might explode. It wasn't the headache that troubled him; frustration, anger, fear, sadness. His body was like a dictionary of emotions. He felt them all – minus happiness. For some reason they all went into his head. He was lying on his bed, surrounded by silence. He closed his eyes, hoping sleep would relieve him but the more he tried the more awake he got.

The mole. He had to find the mole. It was the only way he could make peace with this all. Fix what could be repaired. Find Lubie. If he found the mole, everything would be easier. Guardian could no longer control their minds; them. Without their plans getting exposed before the start they might actually have a chance for revenge.

But first he had to find it, the mole. Lex never avoided things that had to be done but he wasn't comfortable with this one. these people were, although he didn't admit if often, his family. Now one of them played for the wrong team. Lex never handled betrayal very well but this one especially ached.

What he would do with the mole once they were found was another story. He could think of a few was he'd like but then there was Bray. He wouldn't tolerate the majority of them very well even though he wasn't such a moral freak as before Amber's death. Maybe together they could find the way to…

"Am I disturbing you?"

Tai-San's voice came out of nowhere. Immediately he opened his eyes and lifted himself. He hoped she didn't notice no much she startled him.

"What?" he said confused.

Tai-San was standing at the door and looking at him carefully. Lex observed her for a second. It was a mystery to him how she could stand so still; maybe it had something to do with meditation. But doubtlessly she was beautiful with her hardly noticeable make up and long black hair.

"No," he added and leant back, this time finding support on the bed side.

"I've got some herbs that could help you."

"Help me? Why would I need them? I am fine." He tried to make his voice sound convincing but it didn't look like she believed him. She always had a special way of seeing directly into his soul.

"You are not fine," she shook her head. Lex already opened his mouth to oppose her when she suddenly walked up to him and sat on the bed. He pulled his legs closer to his body. Somehow she made him uncomfortable especially when their eyes met. He tried to move them but something sucked hi into hers.

"You care for her, don't you?" she quietly asked. In the dim light she looked so mystical. Beautifully mystical. In the past she had proven to be evasive, making him even more intrigued by her.

"It's nothing. We were just hanging around a couple of times…" the more he tried to make it sound harmless, the more he realized he somehow really liked Lubie. He cursed himself for always realizing things when they were already gone.

"Once you are so close to somebody, a bond creates," he said in her harmonic, incomprehensive voice, "a bond that will never disappear. You cannot erase something so…. Natural."

The way she spoke was so smooth. It was her voice itself, but the tone. If he listened to her for a while, he had no doubt he would end up falling asleep. It was so… calming. An alcohol of a different kind. A kind he also liked.

"Just like me and you …"

He blinked in surprise. The last he remember was something about … bonds? He never really could understand what she talked about. Partly it was surely because of the topic; it sounded not only illogical, but especially weird to him. The other thing was Tai San herself. She was so enchanting he could never really comprehend her whole at the same time.

"What?"

"Those two nights, Lex … " she whispered and leant closer. Whatever she was doing, he liked it, "they will connect s forever. I saw you in a unique light. I know you in a way nobody else does."

And, yes, of course a part of him was always afraid of her. Lex could deal with anyone but not with Tai San. He didn't understand her. In some way he didn't even want to. He feared she would lose that special spark.

"Ok … if you're trying to tell me that makes you sure I need those herbs … I still don't need them, thanks."

She slightly frowned. With sadness he noticed she moved back.

"Lex, sarcasm is only a cover and it will not make you feel better."

Like herbs would. The thing he really needed was this nightmare to pass.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that one out by myself."

"I am only trying to help you," she said, still with her voice sounding so damn tempting.

"Well, I don't need your help, thank you, Tai San."

"Refusing to deal with your problems won't lead you anywhere, Lex," she rolled her eyes before getting up and without turning she walked back to the door.

"It got me this far, didn't it?!" he screamed as she disappeared into the dark. There was no response. He sighed. Had there been something to kick, he would kick it. Had there been a bottle, he would drink it. There was nothing, only silence. And the quieter it got, the louder voices in his head became.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Broughttoyouby::: misswinter.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi,_

_here's the chapter that will turn the story in a different direction. Yeah some of you might have seen it coming, but, hey, this is how the story was planned._

_Thank you to everyone that continues reading this and to those that take time to comment. It's appreciated, believe me. :)_

_Hope you'll enjoy; feel free to leave a comment, as always._

_love, winter._

* * *

**Black Swan ***

_All characters are taken from The Tribe series. Nothing is mine; I just made up the storyline and the dialogues. Nothing would be possible without the wonderful masterminds behind The Tribe._

_* The event that is a surprise (to the observer); __has a major impact; __after the first recorded instance of the event, it is rationalized by hindsight as if it could have been expected._

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Lex estimated he was calmed down enough to step back into society.

When Bray heard steps nearing his room again he rolled his eyes. He was sure it was Trudy again, wanting to talk, or maybe Salene, desiring her leader back or perhaps even Danni, insisting he joined some fun activity she had set up.

He crossed his arms and the most polite refusal was on the tip of his tongue when Lex entered.

"Good morning!" he exclaimed cheerfully. He didn't possess this kind of behaviour, making it easy for Bray to see through the cover. Bray sat up in his hammock as Lex pulled a small table from the corner into the centre of the room. He also added to chairs. When he was done, a bottle magically appeared in his hands. Bray studied it for a moment; he couldn't read the label but was certain it wasn't apple juice.

"I didn't know you were such a dedicated observer," said Lex as he sat down and united his hands behind his neck. He grinned at Bray and his chin pointed to the empty chair. "Bottle's a good company, I admit but I am a bit too selfish to let it sit on the opposite side of the table."

Lex shooting his mouth off – part of his irritating but irresistible charm. Once Bray had considered it rude but now it was amusing. He accepted Lex's offer and sat down, facing him. He realized the label on the bottle read whiskey.

"Found it while we were cleaning the streets. Been keeping it for special occasion. And you, my friend, look like you really need it."

"Oh, so it is for me?" laughed Bray, clearly surprised and flattered.

"Of course it is not for me! It's for you… and me," shrugged Lex.

They had had a rough start, the two of them, Bray thought. Lex hated Bray and Bray was fed up with Lex's hostile attitude. Their arguments hurt the tribe; instead of caring for its well-being their main concern was winning their ego competition. Eagle Mountain was a disaster but even in worst situations something good can be found if you only let your eyes to see though sorrow. It helped them get over their issues; they were no longer fighting for the title of the dominant one; the loss they suffered was incomparable. The two of them found themselves on the same boat and their pain bonded them enough to realize they weren't that different. Surprised they discovered working together wasn't impossible after all. Of course their newly formed relationship was still far too fresh to call it a friendship but they were getting there. With steady steps they were leaving the past behind and joining forces.

"Well, we'll need glasses then, wont we?" said Bray and got up again to get them. All he could found were two plastic ones. Lex just stared at him, wondering how anyone, especially a man, can possibly have no proper glass in their room.

"They'll do" he shrugged anyway and poured the equal amount in both. His one was emptied in no time and Lex didn't hesitate to pour some more.

"Good one," he nodded, looking satisfied, "you know, the thing is, this doesn't really help. The idea of it hoping is addicting."

"I bet," said Bray and drank his share after considering it for a moment. Lex refilled his glass immediately. The way he handled the bottle indicated he had experience with it, lots of them.

Bray was never much of a drinker; not before the virus not after it. But now when he was holding the glass with the tempting liquor … he saw no reason why not to give in. nothing could be worse; if anything, it could improve. He thought back to the last time he was drinking. It was Lex's bachelor party … they had that racing thing … Jack got injured … Jack of all people … and Sasha was there. Ah, Sasha. He disliked Sasha so much. Maybe it would have been different hadn't he been with Amber … Amber … everything he thought of, everything he looked at, it all reminded him of her. No matter how much he wanted to get away from it, the past kept on chasing him. As if … as if it wanted ti stay with him, unwilling to let him move on. Echoes surrounded him, forced him to notice them. There was nothing knew he could see; only the cruel reality he was drowning in.

_It's lonely being the leader._

_It sets you apart somehow, isolates you._

_And there's no shoulder to lean on?_

She was sitting right there when those words had been spoken, all that long time ago.

Now he knew better than ever what she had meant. Leadership is a league of its own; there's space for nothing except making decisions for tribe's best; especially not for any kind of emotion. Yes, it was unfair; it demanded a special type of person for the job. It wasn't for everyone and he was now experiencing it more ever before.

"You and me … we're both so messed up," mumbled Lex, "so very, undeniably … desperately … so who do you think did it?"

"Betrayed us? I'm not sure if I even wanna know."

"So I've been thinking. The process of elimination. Out of everyone – that is me, you, Dal, Ryan, Jack, Ellie, Alice, KC – I eliminated the impossible one. I can vouch for KC."

"That's a serious dedication," smiled Bray. He began noticing the effects the alcohol had on his body. It wasn't the amount; he simply wasn't used to it. Even in the old world, before the change, he didn't drink often. As a captain of his high school basketball team he was always invited to parties but he rarely went. He preferred to spend time, when he didn't have to study or train, with his family. Now the light-headedness caught up with him. After so long he finally felt his muscles relaxing. It wasn't a mystery why Lex had given in to it so long ago.

"Look, KC's good. Yeah, he steals but he doesn't mean anything bad."

"Like when he brought the Tribe Circus onto the mall?"

"It was a moment of weakness. It strengthened him up. He wouldn't go and offer his services to the Guardian. He wouldn't do that to me."

Lex had the point he was the one that made sure KC got accepted into the MallRats. Even the Tribe Circus – it was a harmless fun gone terribly wrong. It caused much suffering to the Mallrats but Bray knew he hadn't done it on purpose it was a big lesson and he was sure KC wouldn't let himself forget it.

"Fine, we cross out KC. I'll add Dal to the list too.

"Yap. He's one loyal fella. He's too angry with The Guardian for shutting the farm down to be working for him. Another one?"

Bray only shrugged and Lex leant the bottle again.

"Plus," continued Lex, "his parents were doctors, weren't they? There, see it? His whole life he was surrounded with good, help others aura. Nah, he's not our guy. He wouldn't disrespect Amber like that."

Bray thought so about everyone. Their leader, the real leader died while trying to ensure a better future for everyone. Yet, one of them was a traitor, heartless, endangering her vision.

"Aura," he smiled and tried not to think about her again.

"What?" frowned Lex.

"Have you been talking to Tai San?"

Lex considered his words for a while. But as he couldn't find the proper response, he decided to let it go. Last night, that talk with Tai San, was nothing worth mentioning, really.

"Anyway, Ryan didn't do it either. I've known him for a long time and he's like my brother. He would..."

"Yes, I know, Lex, Ryan wouldn't do it. Jack neither."

"Yeah, he's got principles…"

Lex's mind swung back to a couple of occasions where he had tried to use Jack. He only tolerated it to the extent where it began hurting others. He was devoted to the tribe. Not a mole by any means.

When thinking about the goodness of people around him, Lex wondered how he fit into the picture. More than once he had tried his best to hurt them, to get his way. Yet he was still here; had they given him so many chances surely now one of them couldn't turn their back on them?

He felt bad as he was looking back at everything. He had been horrible to them yet they forgiven him. Maybe they knew more than he; from the start maybe they knew he was somewhere deep inside, good too. That his bullying was only a cover; a mode to survive. In reality he was just like everyone else – scared, insecure teenager, afraid to show his weakness.

"That leaves Alice and Ellie," carefully said Bray.

"Yes, our little acting wonder."

Ellie had had the virus; she would have died had Alice not come to the city to get the antidote. Mallrats hadn't wanted anything in return. They weren't the ones demanding pay for the life-saving liquid. This was the mentality of the tribe they had later joined. There were no secrets; sisters embraced it.

After they saved life of one of them would sisters really do something as horrible as betray the tribe? Every sense in Bray's body was screaming no while Lex's thoughts drifted away, to Lubie. He wondered what was happening to her. The Chosen took her as an assurance but Lex doubted it was enough to bring her luxury of any kind. However, even if he wasn't happy to admit, Guardian never broke his words. It was a small comfort for Lex, this glimmer of hope he wouldn't let anything bad happen to Lubie as long as the Mallrats didn't broke the agreement.

He needed to get to her as soon as possible. Finding the mole would increase the hopes of saving her.

"No, wait!" Lex exclaimed. "You and I knew about the plan too! Maybe it was one of us!"

Bray laughed. He was right, though. Maybe they were too naïve, painting the world in colors they desired to see but they couldn't believe one of the people they trusted with their lives could be the mole.

"Lex, are you getting me drunk so that you could steal secrets from me and sell them to the Guardian?"

"How did you know?"

There really was nothing else they could do but laugh. The position was hopeless; they should forget the past and be completely objective, finding the black swan among them, the loyal and angelic white swans. The more they thought about it the clearer it got that the mole would remain hidden for at least a little bit more.

"We really weren't formed under the lucky star," Lex sighed, "maybe the Mallrats just aren't meant to be. Just as we have some good thing going, something happens. We find news about antidote – that damned explosion. We start getting city back together – the Chosen. We find a way to might – a mole. It's like we're chasing our own tails. But you know what Bray? It could be worse. We are still together and hell yeah, we'll beat this."

Lex wanted to be the leader since day one and he always made sure everyone knew it. He claimed to have the vision others lacked – often an archaic one but vision nevertheless. And he had the drive; he never ran out of ideas.

It became obvious since the Chosen invaded; Lex was always the one making plans. He was the darest. And he had the strongest motive.

Lex was such an obvious choice.

"Lex do you still want to be the leader?" Bray suddenly said before drinking another glass.

Lex at first thought he misunderstood. He studied Bray and then put own the glass. He leant back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Why?"

"That's not the answer," Bray got himself another shot of whiskey. Stuff was good; he couldn't deny it.

"I don't understand your question."

"What's there not to understand? You wanna lead or not?"

Lex pulled the bottle out of Bray's reach.

"You thinking about stepping down?"

Bray was the obvious choice for the leader. After the explosion nobody had any doubts he would be the one taking over Amber's role. From the start everyone appreciated his calmness, rational mind and care for others. Every decision he made was carefully thought through, making sure it was for everyone's best. His undying belief in the world and the will to fight for it made him a born leader. It was a mystery to Lex why Bray couldn't see what everyone else saw – without him Mallrats would be in even worse place. The thought of him quitting was outrageous.

"Why?"

But after all, Lex didn't really need an explanation. Bray wasn't only a leader; he was a human being. He had feelings but as a leader he had to put them aside. While leading nothing but the tribe's well-being was important. It was tearing him apart; Lex had time to deal with Zandra's passing and he was still not over it. Bray was forced to keep on pushing it away. It came to a breaking point; it was bound to happen.

"I wouldn't be any better, Bray. You remember the last time; we would start a civil war here," smiled Lex, "you're the best we've got"

"I can't …"

"I know that's why I am more than happy to stay the chief of security."

Lex maintained his serious face for a moment and then burst out laughing. Bray had no idea what he found to be so funny. He leant back in his chair and silently watched as Lex grabbed the bottle and began pouring its content down his throat.

* * *

Maybe, just maybe, Lex, Trudy and others were right, Bray wondered later that day while nursing his headache. What if not only that the Mallrats needed their leader, what if he also needed the distraction or however it was called? Because, what did he do when he wasn't helping or comforting others? He lay in his hammock and indulging in memories. For joy, he did it to be happy, he assured to himself over and over. Past was the only happiness he knew. Sun set forever when dark spread across his life, took every trace of delight with it. Facing this cave his life had succumbed to couldn't bring anything good. He knew it yet went on with his expedition. No, he didn't do it because it brought him joy; he did it out of fear. He dreaded moving on. It would mean to set himself free; no more Amber. No more precious memories of the time they had spent together. It would mean saying goodbye to what he had thought would be his life-long grace. He would turn the page, start from scratch, alone.

He could never do it with simply swinging in his hammock. If he wanted to feel better about himself, he needed to get up. Leading the tribe was the perfect opportunity. Mallrats now had bigger problems than mourning and while dealing with them he forgot. Being out in the world, however it looked, also gave him hope that maybe someday his eyes would lie on something that would bring sunrays back into his emptiness. Something special that would erase the pain and represent the second chance.

Again, steps were coming nearer. As long as they avoided his room, everything was OK. Luckily, they ascended up the stairs.

But even if decided to stay a leader, what could he do now, really? Keep on telling everyone it would all work out somehow? Yesterday was a lesson; Guardian was closer than he dared to think. He was running out of patience. Before the Mallrats attempted anything, they had to be more than sure. They needed to find the mole and then a breach among the chosen. If anyone could do it, the Mallrats could. They were after all the ones that had found the antidote. Losing faith was the worst thing they could possibly do. He couldn't let that happen. And maybe that was what Bray had to do; keep everyone's including his, dream alive.

Steps were back. He lifted his eyes to see Trudy walk in.

"What is it, Trude?"

"Someone's here to see you," she said.

He frowned and got out of his hammock.

"Yeah? Who?"

He surely didn't expect any visitors. Plus, if it was one of the chosen Trudy would be more upset. Now she only looked a bit puzzled when she shrugged.

"They said they were form out of town, from the woods."

"And they wanna talk to the leader?"

Interesting. What could it be? Maybe some people who were tired of Guardian's cruel regime and wanted to get back to the way it was? Surely they would come to the Mallrats, those who had saved the world once.

But they were from out of the city. Bray thought Guardian didn't bother to take control over the small groups that lived there. At least he didn't hear anything about it. It was weird; they could bring the great surrogate to canned food – fresh meat. Members of the Chosen wouldn't have to get their hands dirty anymore; they would have slaves to do it for them.

"No, they specifically asked for you."

"Me? Did they say why?"

"No; just that it was important."

Of course, he had been the face of the rebirth. Everyone knew he was the leader; that was also why The Guardian had chosen him for an one-sided ally. As he followed Trudy into the café Bray was certain the visitors came asking for help.

Most of the tribe had gathered in the café already. Having people over wasn't something they were sued to nowadays. There was Lex; he was half asleep behind one of the tables. Such a security man. He seemed to be completely uninterested in his duty. His body apparently handled the alcohol even worse than Bray's.

But as he walked closer, he realized there was another reason.

Since the virus he had met people that invented all kinds of fashion trends. Hair in all colours; heavy make-up; clothes, half torn, combination of styles that would be considered inappropriate in the eyes of the adults; accessories of all kinds.

But it was the first time he saw somebody who found its new home in the woods.

There were two, a man and a girl. A man was pacing up and down the café, apparently nervous. As everyone was quiet, his steps were echoing around. A girl was sitting in the corner; her eyes were following the man but the expression didn't reveal anything.

The girl had long ginger hair; they were thick and wavy, carefully brushed off her shoulders, falling down her back. But what were most remarkable about it were feathers. Long, colourful feather. But it wasn't the only indication as to where she was from. At the side of her face were carefully drawn leaves. It was the only make up she had. She wore a long olive dress, with tight sleeves, covering her skin only to the elbows. Something was glued onto her fingernails but Bray couldn't see what exactly what but it shone. The collar of her dress was decorated with little wooden pieces that were sewed into the fabric. Around her neck was also a necklace; on a long and thin robe was a wooden pendant. Again, Bray couldn't see if anything was painted on it. Her boots were made for long hikes. Around them were special straps; he guessed she used them to attach an extra pair of knives.

When the girl turned to him, Bray's heart skipped ah their eyes met. She had dark, striking eyes. They could easily be the eyes of a predator. He could feel them analysing him, waiting for the perfect opportunity to shoot. But still, they weren't saying anything. Je felt better after she gave him a small, barely visible smile.

The man stopped and took a deep breath after seeing Bray. He was about his age; his hair were black and in dreadlocks. He too wore feathers as accessories. Around his left eye the skin was colored green, another clue to his home. He wore clothes that must have been a perfect disguise; his military looking trousers kept him well hidden among the trees in the woods, whether it was day or night.

Out of nowhere the sound of thunder struck. The Mallrats startled. They didn't even know the storm was coming. As another one soon followed, it must have already arrived.

Visitors didn't show any surprise. A man stepped in front of Bray.

"It looks like it's gonna be a bad one. Luckily we were here before it," he smiled although the smile couldn't hide the tension.

"Certainly."

A weird feeling captivated Bray as he started into the stranger's eyes. For a moment he wondered whether the Guardian had sent him for whatever reason but dismissed it. Guardian never hid things in the background; he always let it all out.

"Her name is Abberay," the man said and pointed to the girl who only nodded, "and I am Pride. We are part of the tribe called the Gaians, we are from the woods."

"Nice to meet you. What brought you here?" Bray was puzzled. As a child he was often in the woods, camping with his family. But now… only the hike to the Eagle Mountain came to mind and even there he hadn't met any tribe called the Gaians. He had never seen this man or the girl. Clearly they knew him. From where? And why did they travel all this way to meet him?

"We must tell you something. You only…" he aid and glanced at the rest of the tribe that sat around them.

"It's ok, I don't keep secret from them," Bray responded. He knew how hypocritical his words sounded now that the tribe was broken because of the secret he kept from some of them. However, apart from that it was true.

Pride seemed to consider his words.

"Fine. Whatever suits you best."

"For god's sake Pride!" exclaimed Abberay. It was the first time she spoke and her voice was remarkably similar to her eyes. Striking, noticeable, effective. "What are you waiting for? For her to show up?! We don't have time!"

He dint seem to acknowledge her.

"Bray, what I'm gonna tell you… you might not believe me. And I won't blame you. But I think you have the right to know and that's why …"

"Why don't you let me decide on my own?" Bray said impatiently. He crossed his arms and little did he know how the next moments would spin his world around again. He couldn't have known. All the signs had gone past him unnoticed.

"Alright," Pride took a deep breath before saying those four much belated and desired words, "Bray, Amber's alive."

* * *

**To be continued.**

Broughttoyouby::: misswinter.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello,

so here is chapter 8, taking place right after the end of the previous one.

I wanna thank to those who are still reading this and especially those who take time to comment :) means a lot, really.

I want to apologize in advance; I won't be able to write much in the upcoming weeks/months but will try to post at least two chapters per month.

Hope you'll enjoy this one. Feel free to comment,  
love, winter.

* * *

**Black Swan***

_All characters are taken from The Tribe series. Nothing is mine; I just made up the storyline and the dialogues. Nothing would be possible without the wonderful masterminds behind The Tribe._

_* The event that is a surprise (to the observer); __has a major impact; __after the first recorded instance of the event, it is rationalized by hindsight as if it could have been expected._

* * *

**C****HAPTER 8**

Lex slowly lifted his head when Pride finished. He was semi-conscious after all the alcohol he had drunk. He found it hard to concentrate but the words Pride had said managed to break through the fog in his head. Their meaning was outrageous – and although it might have been because of the alcohol, Lex had troubles comprehending them.

From what he could read on others' faces, they were just as puzzled.

Dal's look finally broke off Abberay while both Trudy and Salene came out of the kitchen, still with foam on their hands.

Bray stared in disbelief. He repeated Pride's words in his mind over and over. Amber – alive. It was a dream he had so desperately clung to but refused to dream. It was what at the same time kept him from moving on and kept his hopes up. It was his last resort; he disliked wondering about it too often as it was just too… Impossible. Had she somehow survived the fire and smoke she would have come back to them, to him. He had no doubts. She would be with him now.

Had it been true … the whole thought was ecstatic. Maybe life carried miracles along after all; miracles, like little shooting stars. So unexpected yet so powerful. They made everything shine in the most unpredictable beauty. Surely they soon passed as nothing could last forever but their effects stayed. Miracles brought a life-long change; however, their greatest quality was hope they have to everyone around.

"Amber…" mumbled Dal. His eyes dilated and filled with joy as a smile spread across his face. "Amber… Alive?"

Bray was aware desperate people came up with most amazing ideas. They were a safety net but some people simply couldn't understand the process of mourning. They used it to inflict even deeper wounds, to increase the pain for their sadistic joy.

This could easily be what Pride and the girl were trying to achieve. Their story sounded realistic enough. Minus the fact that it was about Amber. His Amber; Amber he knew and cherished so much. Bray didn't understand how anyone could use this vulnerable time to create something for their own amusement but these two must have. It was impossible; there was no way she could still be alive. She wouldn't have left him in this pain; not only him, also Dal, her tribe.

"Don't listen to him, he's lying!" Bray angrily exclaimed.

Pride didn't seem surprised. Truthfully, he was expecting it. From the start he knew the plan had many possible obstacles and he accepted the risk. He owed to himself, to Amber, to everyone he had hurt, to fix it.

"I understand Bray I really do," je patiently said, "but please hear me out."

"Come on, Bray, let him finish," nodded Salene.

Bray gritted his teeth in anger as he stared at Pride. He didn't want to hear another word, believing everything the intruder said was a lie. But Amber had been a great part if this tribe and her spirit still was. Everyone was affected by the loss and if some wanted this man to finish Bray had to give him a chance. He after all was leading the tribe in a democratic way.

Everyone had a say and the majority decided.

There was nothing else he could do but to cross his arms and hope it wouldn't take him long. Bray struggled to contain the urge to punch him across his face and shut him up. His every word hurt.

For Salene, Trudy and others Amber was just … a leader. A friend. Someone they could rely on, count on, confide in. someone they trusted and believed in, she was the one that had brought them together and whose vision they had accepted and followed.

Surely it hurt to lose someone like that. But there were other Ambers out there they could befriend and Danni showed them Amber wasn't the only one with vision and will to achieve it. They would move on; they would miss her but at the dusk of the old world they had all lost friends. She was just another one they would keep alive in their memory while living on. They couldn't understand his pain.

She was his soul mate. She was an answer to all his questions and the woman he had thought he would spend the rest of his life with. She was his heart, his being his purpose and since she had left he was struggling. He had to redefine everything. He had put his faith, his belief, his love, his everything in her and now it was all gone. She was the compass and everything was a blur without her. Nobody could understand how it was living with your heart ripped out, bleeding and silently screaming in agony.

What Pride's words suggested ached deep in his wounds that were still far from being healed. It hurt and it was unbearable. They were disgracing a woman that had given her life for her vision of the better world; the woman he loved with every fibre in his body and hell, would forever love with all his heart. She was his everything and never ever would Bray let anyone smudge her memory.

"A few months ago…"

Pride never got to tell what had happened a few months before. Bray couldn't handle it anymore; like an enraged animal he jumped forward in despair. Pride didn't try to fight; he took the blow and out his hands up in surrender as Bray pinned him against the wall. It hurt but Pride ignored it. He couldn't blame Bray. He wasn't scared either; he had stared the fear in the face before and accepted it.

He was quiet as Bray leant closer, so close their faces almost touched.

"I won't," he threateningly hissed, "let you or anyone else come here and speak about her like that! Never! Amber is dead! She's not coming back and if you open your mouth again I swear it will be the last thing you'll ever do!"

Ryan already started getting up in order to stop Bray but Lex stopped him.

"Do you understand?"

Pride didn't even twitch; he stared at Bray, waiting for him to calm down.

Everyone was so focused on their leader, usually such a calm, rational man who was now taken over by aggression. Adding Pride's words into the picture, it was class A material for television. It wasn't surprising that they were so fascinated that no one heard the additional steps into the mall. They would go silent and unnoticed hadn't it been for Trudy. She was the first and the only one that noticed two figures standing at the staircase, looking up at them, at Pride who was pinned up against the wall, at Bra who didn't show any signs of planning to let go of his prey.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

Trudy lost the feeling in her hands and a plate she had forgotten to put down when Pride spoke those outrageous words, began falling down, to the floor where it shattered into million pieces. No one cared.

It was something in her voice, a mixture of shock and surprise that worked as a pointer. She didn't have to say anything else; eyes of her fellow Mallrats silently followed her. And suddenly Pride's words were no longer a glimmer of hope; no, they were real.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs was a woman, a ghost from the past. Someone who was believed to have gone to the other side months ago, on that dreadful day on Eagle Mountain. A grave covered with stones and a wooden cross with her name was what they all thought was left of her. Time they had spent with her they carefully cherished in their hearts as they thought memories, besides her undying faith, would be the only legacy they would get to keep. Yet somehow, angels had descended to Earth and brought along a miracle. It wasn't a dream and it wasn't a ghost. It was really her, their leader; their friend; the one they all had so terribly missed.

Amber.

Nobody was sure of what to do. Words that came to their minds all somehow didn't fit. A million of how question was battling with extreme joy.

Bray's grip loosened as he too was faced with her. He forgot about Pride in a second. There was no doubt about those eyes; they could only be hers. Those striking, beautiful, caring eyes that were hunting him in his dream. Yet Pride's words never seemed more impossible than now as the empty bottle of whiskey came to his mind. It must be alcohol. He must have fallen asleep, a sleep that Lex had assured would be dreamless. He had been wrong before; this was a dream. A dream he was afraid of and a dream he longed for. It wasn't real. She would disappear into nowhere and he would wake up alone, just like so many times before.

"Amber…" Bray whispered.

He didn't care of t was really just a dream. It didn't matter whether she was real or not. It was her, the one he wanted so much; longed to feel her, to touch her only to be in her presence again. If dreams were the only way, he didn't mind.

He started running towards her past his tribe, to the stairs. He started to descend and it was just like a dream. Somehow she had found a way out of the fire, she escaped death and she came back to him. They were star-crossed lovers, always finding their way to each other; nothing could ever keep them apart. Her face would enlighten at the sight of him and she would run into his arms. He would never let her go this time and everything would be only a terrible nightmare.

She didn't.

Bray stopped in the middle of the stairs and shock forced him to grab the fence. Every time till now when he was dreaming he wanted it to be real. Now for the first time he wished it was a dream. She stood still and wasn't even looking at him. She stared at something, someone in the café and didn't seem to even have acknowledged him. A dream looked more and more like another nightmare he couldn't escape from. Even worse, this time it was real.

She was wearing a long black coat with collar pulled up. It looked a bit big on her. It covered her legs down to her knees. Big, round black buttons were tightly fastened and hiding whatever she was wearing under it. Her trousers were grey and on her feet were black boots. Her hair wasn't in zulu knots like he was used to anymore; they were in a ponytail and straight. She wore makeup similar to Abberay's, only that there were small twigs drawn in the side of her face.

Bray didn't notice any change in her appearance; her eyes were what stabbed him straight into his heart. It wasn't just that he seemed to be nothing in them, they weren't those loving eyes he worshipped. They were cold, piercing and a glow in them was far from affectionate, it was rage. The change in his world since he had last seen her was now reflecting in her eyes. He stared in disbelief, gasping for a sign it wasn't true.

She finally moved. She ascended up the stairs, making sure she didn't come even close to him. He hardly noticed a man that followed her. She captivated him; puzzled him. His Amber, the one he gave his heart to, walked pass him as if he wasn't even there. He could hear his dreams, his hopes, his heart shatter into pieces as he watched her. Somehow she was alive and only a few steps from him but seemed to be ignorant of him. It was a slap to all the tears he had shed in months since Eagle Mountain and he was speechless.

It wasn't only Bray, Amber ignored the rest of her former tribe as well, a tribe she had formed and fought for. Her eyes never moved off Pride; she walked straight to him but none of them poke. They stared at each other for a few moments that seemed to be a small eternity.

When Pride finally lowered his head and his hand went through his dreadlocks, Amber turned to Abberay. The two women stared at each other, they too without saying a word. Amber didn't acknowledge anyone else; not even when she turned around again and walked out of the café, to the left, towards the bedrooms. Pride rolled his eyes but followed her in no time.

Abberay sat still. She almost looked bored as she began playing with her curls. She was however well aware of all eyes turning to her. None of the Mallrats had any idea what was happening and she obviously did. Had to.

Lex never responded well to people ignoring him.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed but Abberay didn't even twitch.

A man Amber had entered the mall with slowly walked into the café. He was wearing black trousers and a shirt, both being, along eth his hair, wet. He was holding an umbrella but clearly he hadn't used it himself. He nodded to Abberay and seemed to be ignorant of everyone else. He leant to the wall and stared into the floor.

Lex could feel the pressure in him escalating. He didn't understand what was happening and those who did weren't talking. Bray remained on the staircase, confused, he watched Amber as she disappeared into the furthest room, with loud, heavy irritated steps.

Amber glared angrily at Pride who sighed.

"I know…" he patiently started.

"Do you?!" she hissed. She would prefer to yell but didn't want the whole mall to hear her. Once again she wished rooms in here would have doors. It was one of the things she definitely hadn't missed while living with the Gaians. Here everything was out in the open, for everyone to hear.

Secrets were revealing themselves but it was too late for her. They had already won.

"What the hell were you thinking Pride?! Going behind my back like this? I clearly said I didn't want any of this!"

"Someone had to do something! How long would you…"

"Look at the danger you have put us in! Us and… Him. The one you apparently care for so deeply!"

"It's for everyone's…"

"You know what, Pride, it doesn't matter. We're leaving ether way," said Amber and, without waiting for any response, walked pass him, back to the hall, towards the café.

Mallrats also used those moments to collect themselves. Now they weren't wondering anymore. How wasn't important. Amber was alive. Joy won the battle. Trudy walked toward Amber as she approached the café again. She spread her arms, wanting to embrace her old, best friend.

"Amber!" she exclaimed happily but Amber didn't even look at her. She passed her, passed even the man with an umbrella. Without saying anything he followed her as she began descending, closer to Bray again.

This time he didn't let her pass him by anymore. Euphoria was gone, replaced by confusion and even slight anger. How could she simply ignore him? For months he had thought she died. They were apart all this time. Now they were untied again, somehow, and he seemed to be the only one appreciating it. Why was she like this? Was it something he did? Was it really too much to ask for an explanation, a reason why he had to live with a broken heart only to find out it was all a lie?

"Amber," he said and began ascending the stairs towards her. A man immediately stepped in front of her, between her and Bray, creating an obstacle. Elegantly she rounded him, confusing him even more.

Pride and Abberay looked at each other before they too followed. It was like someone pushed the button; Lex jumped off his chair and began running with the majority of Mallrats behind him.

"Amber!" screamed Pride but received no response. Amber didn't stop until she reached the main entry. It was closed, they Chosen had closed it when they left and the Mallrats didn't bother to open them. The atmosphere that ruled the city was present in the mall without it already.

"Hawk, open the door!" she ordered.

Hawk as it was apparently the man's name, looked at Pride. It irritated her.

"Hawk now!"

"No Hawk, don't!" Pride yelled and ran towards them. He stepped between Amber and the door. She only sighed, clearly agitated.

"Amber the thought of going back now is completely insane!" he slowly said as if he was talking to a child. His words were fighting with thunder outside to be heard.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?!"

"Can't you hear? The storm is raging outside! Plus, it will be night-time soon! I don't want to walk through the woods ta night!"

"You don't have to, Hawk's going with me," she said, "now open the door!"

Hawk seemed to hesitate for a moment. He went through his still wet hair.

"Actually I think Pride's right," he carefully said, "it's been a long journey; you should rest Amber."

She stared at him in disbelief, trying to wrap her mind around the words that sounded so innocent but were apparently outrageous.

She let out a small laugh before rolling her eyes.

"Fine!" she exclaimed, "but we're leaving first thing tomorrow morning!"

Pride only shrugged, looking satisfied, apparently aware it was as good as he would get.

Unpleasant silence lay between them. There was tension, fear of saying the wrong word. Frankly it was awkward. They so happy to see her, she the right opposite, shutting them off. There were no words.

As usually, Trudy was the one looking around, assessing the situation. She realized no one was going to speak; it was up to her. She couldn't handle the silent spectacle.

"If you're staying," she carefully started, "I can get your room ready, Amber."

Her words seemed to hit a wall. Amber didn't turn to her, look at her; it didn't look like she was even listening. She only stared at Pride furiously. He looking back at her without a single trace of anger seemed to ignore her even more.

"No, thank you, Trudy," she finally said, although without moving her eyes, "I'll stay with them."

She started walking towards the nearest empty room, making sure it was nowhere close to Bray's. Hawk, her apparent bodyguard, followed her but Lex was faster than him. He managed to grab Amber's arm. Like a ballerina she turned and glare at him. It was an invasion in her personal space and she didn't like it at all.

But Lex didn't care.

"Zandra," he sighed, almost begging with his eyes for mercy. It seemed to touch Amber enough to only move away her arm, without ignoring him or ordering Hawk to deal with him.

"What happened to Zandra?" he whispered.

Or maybe the question simply confused her. She frowned. He hoped the second she took before answering meant she was switching her tone to a nicer one to tell him something good. He was wrong.

"What? What happened to Zandra?" she asked confused.

She didn't wait for Lex to explain anything. She took advantage of his surprise to storm into the room, without fearing he would stop her again. Hawk took his position by the door and crossed his arms. His face looked like it was made of stone. It wasn't showing any emotion whatsoever.

Bray was still standing on the stairs, watching everything only slightly present. What had just happened was too horrible to be even a nightmare; in those Amber was always dragged out of his life. The pain that caused was nothing compared to the one he was feeling now. Amber herself was the one wanting nothing to do with him.

He slumped to the ground.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Broughttoyouby::: misswinter.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi :)

sorry for this being so late; real life is not very kind sometimes :D

Thank you to everyone who continues reading this and taking time to comment. Comments are appreciated as I am always excited to hear your thoughts.

Expect the new chapter in a few days. I meant to do this chapter a bit longer but honestly I am too lazy to do it all now so I decided to split it in two pieces. Hope that's cool, hehe.

Enjoy,

love, winter.

* * *

**Black Swan***

All characters are taken from The Tribe series. Nothing is mine; I just made up the storyline and the dialogues. Nothing  
would be possible without the wonderful masterminds behind The Tribe.

_* The event that is a surprise (to the observer); has a major  
impact; after the first recorded instance of the event, it is rationalized by  
hindsight as if it could have been expected._

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

Pride followed Amber into the room too but no voices were heard. Either they were having one of their eye conversations or they sat in silence. Mallrats looked for Abberay in their quest for answers but she was nowhere to be seen. They hadn't even seen her leave.

As apparently there was no pne left to satisfy their curiosity, they slowly began ascending the stairs. The thought of gossiping in the café was just as tempting.

They passed Bray who was still sitting on one of the stairs, staring into nothing with his hollow eyes. Some stopped and patted him on the shoulder, showing their compassion. Trudy spoke to him but as he didn't show any sign of hearing her, she gave up. She left him sitting alone even if it broke her heart. She joined others in the café; her late entry caused her to lose the battle for chairs overlooking the area downstairs so she sat next to Lex in the corner.

Once they were seated, the awkward silence crept in the room. Unsure of what to say or do they were looking at each other collectively waiting for someone to speak but no one was willing. Silently they watched Danni as she cleaned the shards off the floor.

It was easier for Ellie. She had never seen Amber before as she and Alice joined the Mallrats after her presumed death so it didn't affect her as much as it did others. However she had heard enough tales to know that today's appearance was quite a change.

"So…" she sighed, making it sound more like a question than an indecisive start.

"I can't believe she's alive," blurted Trudy more to herself than to anyone else, "but… what happened? How did she … and what happened to Zandra?"

Good question, thought Lex. So their former leader, the princess of moral was somehow alive. The one that presumably never got out the same death cell that took Zan's life as well. From her reaction before it didn't look like Zandra had found the same magical exit. Why did she find it but not Zandra and their baby? It wasn't fair; Lex felt cheated all over again. He couldn't sit and listen to the gossip others made simultaneously. Like they had any clue.

He go up and without saying anything he stormed off. He didn't need to hear any of it. Trudy seemed to be the only one to notice his exit. Others were too intrigued. Trudy had problems understanding anything as everyone was talking at the same time, ignoring one another. Soon she gave up. She kissed her daughter's temple. Little girl smiled as if living in her own imaginary world, so perfectly unaware …

"Salene," suddenly said Patsy. She was sitting closest to Trudy so it woke her from her thoughts. Patsy looked confused; Cloe who was sitting next to her, seemed scared. This was hard for the whole tribe, yet alone the younger ones. How could they understand if the older ones didn't?

It was obvious on Salene's face that she didn't want to stray away from the action for too long.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Why wasn't Amber happy to see us? Was it something we did?"

Trudy felt for Salene. What could she possibly say? Nobody knew and everything was a blur. Clearly she couldn't let Patsy think of anything being her fault. White lies; sometimes the truth was the most painful option.

"Of course not," Salene said but Patsy didn't look any calmer.

"She could have amnesia" shrugged Ryan. Trudy frowned. As far-fetched as it sounded it was still one of the most rational things said.

"What's an amnesia?" asked Cloe.

"Yes, she looked like she didn't even know you guys," nodded Ellie.

"She was like that when Ebony took Bray," said KC.

Danni didn't want to listen but she knew how it would look if she got up and walked away. It didn't seem fair to take part in the discussion as she didn't know Amber nor was present that day on Eagle Mountain. She only heard little nits and pieces of it as nobody was particularly chatty. They preferred to talk about the time before the climb to the mountain that changed them forever. Now she felt like a third wheel, an intruder.

She felt sorry for Bray. She knew how much he had missed Amber, longing for her to be somehow alive. He didn't deserve to be treated this way. Whatever had happened to Amber, Danni believed she didn't have the right to act this way towards anyone, yet alone the man who was guilty of only loving her.

But she was happy for him too. The woman he longed for all these months was alive. Despite the way she treated him, it was still Amber he loved. Nothing could spoil his relief at seeing her again, Danni was sure. He finally got back what should have never been taken from him. Even though she wished she was the one in his heart, Danni couldn't deny being happy for hm.

"But how did she end up with…" Ellie lowered her voice as she looked around to see if anyone uninvited was listening, "this people?"

"Well, Eagle Mountain is surrounded by woods, right?" said Jack. "Maybe they found her after she got out of the fire?"

"Why didn't she come back then?!" exclaimed Salene.

"Maybe she saw her grave and figured we didn't want her back!" suggested KC.

Trudy could barely believe her ears. Had they forgotten who they were talking about? Amber would have never left them in pain on purpose. If she had known they thought she died she would have found a way to tell them it was a lie …. Something must have happened. This wasn't Amber Trudy knew, she believed with her whole heart.

Or was she wrong? Amber was, after all, only human. And humans weren't always who they seemed to be.

"Guys," she still said, "this is Amber we're talking about!"

"Did this look like Amber to you'" said KC.

"But there's something I don't understand," interrupted Ellie, "I thought you guys said you had a funeral up there. Obviously you didn't bury her corpse if she's alive?"

"We never found it," absently said Dal. He too wasn't talking much. He tried to understand how Amber cheated death. His joy was innocent; he didn't care about what had happened. He was happy she was alive his best friend from the before the virus. Together they had survived the initial chaos of the new world; alone he knew he would have never made it. "Zandra was near the door. That morning the place was still so full of smoke we couldn't go in further. And after she didn't show up we assumed she…."

"No offense guys," said Alice, "but if this is really what happened…. I'm not surprised she thinks you abandoned her."

"But it wasn't Bray's fault!" exclaimed Salene. "He barely survived remember? Somebody must tell her…"

"Yeah if you have the guts go tell her," tolled his eyes KC.

He had a point though. Everyone was terrified of the way Amber had changed and somehow they were all afraid to know why.

* * *

Nothing changed for hours.

Hawk continued standing in front of the door, only slightly moving a couple of times. No voices came out of the room, nor Pride or Amber appeared. Abberay's whereabouts remained a mystery.

Bray's eyes remained glued to the room. He stared as if he had been hypnotised. He had been, in some way. Conflicting emotions were troubling him.

He was happy. His silent prayers were somehow made real and he felt relieved. Things would get better now. They had to. With Amber here… everything had been a nightmare and it wasn't real. For the first time in months his love wasn't just an echo. The warmth strove away the misery and he didn't care about those dreadful times anymore. They were gone, she was here and that was all that mattered. He could forget her for keeping him in the dark so easily; it would only take so little ...

The longer she stayed in the room, the angrier his look got. He was desperate but this time in a different way. He felt … worthless. He loved Amber with all his being and been through hell … and she wouldn't even explain. Whatever the reason, he didn't care about it. Was he really asking for too much? Why hadn't she come back, what stopped her? Yes, he was worried thinking about different possible scenarios she could have encountered. However none could explain her behaviour. The way she … ignored him. As if he was … nothing.

Anger was boiling in him. What could he possibly have done this time' she had once accused him of cheating on her with Ebony without any proof… but they had gotten over that … it was the last thing before … could it be that she didn't remember? Maybe she hit her head and couldn't remember …

Whatever it was he deserved to know after causing him so much pain it was at least what she could do. Should do.

He got up and ran downstairs, towards the room. Hell, he deserved to know he demanded a reason for his pain.

Hawk lifted his head as he saw Bray coming closer.

"Let me in!" screamed Bray as Hawk positioned himself between the doors, blocking the entry. He didn't look scared; if anything, calm. Like a skilled predator, ready to strike.

"She doesn't wanna see you."

"I don't care. Amber!" Bray screamed her name in frustration. "If you don't wanna see me anymore at least have the guts to tell it to my face!"

He stepped even closer. Hawk wasn't willing to back away. He didn't want to fight but would if necessary.

"Look Bray, I can't…"

Finally the room showed some signs of life. Hawk went silent as urgent steps approached. Behind Hawk a figure appeared and Bray was finally faced with eyes he had been longing to see for so long.

It was like he stared into the barrel of the gun. If looks could kill he doubted he would survive this one. His knees were on a verge of quitting as he noticed the pure hatred in the eyes that had once stared at him in such a loving way. As if standing in front of a tornado he struggled to stand and not falling back. What was this, this hatred? Where did it come from' looks she had given him when she thought he cheated were nothing comparing to this. There was no trace of disappointment, anger. It was only hatred.

Whatever he wanted to say was all blown away now.

She didn't wait for him to compose himself.

"Would you mind shutting up?!" she looked at both of them even at Hawk as if it was somehow his fault too. "Some actually enjoy silence?!"

Bray stared in disbelief at this creature, this cruel creature that was now in her body, that stole the eyes of the woman he loved.

Who did she think she was? Someone superior? He was a human being, he had feelings. What did he

do to deserve this, her walking all over him?

"Amber," he said and tried to push the pain aside, "I just want to know …. What happened? I thought you died on Eagle Mountain …"

"Yeah I bet you did," she hissed with low voice and piercing eyes.

"I thought you believed me … on Eagle Mountain … about Ebony …"

"I did."

"So why did you…"

"I believed in everything you had ever said to me, Bray. Such a fool I was for trusting you."

Her words echoed in her mind as he tried to make some sense out of them. He couldn't find any clue to its meaning in her eyes; there was only hatred.

"What do you mean?" he mumbled.

She smiled but it wasn't a smile that had made his heart beat faster once upon a time. It was a cold, almost despicable smile; that kind that The Guardian had mastered.

"Oh you know exactly what I mean. You thought you could play your wicked game forever, didn't you? You can't. Not with me at least. I feel sorry for everyone who still thinks you're this great saviour."

He didn't respond he just stared, with his mouth slightly open, his eyes beaten. Hers remained unchanged and the happiness never seemed to be more out of reach. Everything burnt down in the arson of her eyes.

She didn't seem to care. She disappeared back into the dusk of the room and didn't acknowledge when he screamed out her name.

As Hawk gently pushed him away, Bray felt how a part of his heart forever tore off and died off. It was the part where he kept the happiest moments of his life; her. Through pain it kept him alive, the pureness and innocence of their love. It was his inspiration, his light no matter how dimmed he was by the loss. Now it was spoilt, not saint anymore; it wasn't a supernatural, fairytale-like force. It was a waste and it was a lie. The woman he had given his heart to was now the explosion that had once torn them apart.

A single tear fell from his eye; he didn't try to hide it. Without saying anything more he turned away from what he had once considered his life. He walked away like a warrior after a losing battle; without his armour and sword; without hoe.

When Bray wasn't facing him anymore, Hawk's expression finally changed. It dropped the mask of being emotionless. He sighed and lowered his head as the memories flooded his mind. Despite believing he was doing the right thing, Hawk could read from Bray's face that the graveyard he had caused just got bigger.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Broughttoyouby::: misswinter.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi :)

so as promised, here's chapter 10. But it might be awhile before another one, just to warn ya.

Thank you to those who are still reading it (or starting to read it :p) and leaving comments.

Commenting remains encouraged so don't be afraid to leave a comment :D

Enjoy.

love, winter.

* * *

Black Swan*

All characters are taken from The Tribe series. Nothing is mine; I just made up the storyline and the dialogues. Nothing  
would be possible without the wonderful masterminds behind The Tribe.

* The event that is a surprise (to the observer); has a major  
impact; after the first recorded instance of the event, it is rationalized by  
hindsight as if it could have been expected.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

Later that evening Trudy found Bray in his usual hang-out, his hammock. He didn't acknowledge her entry. With hollow eyes he stared blankly in front of him. His face was drained of all emotion; it was a face of a man whose world had crashed. Broken into little pieces, nothing was left standing.

"Oh, Bray," she sighed.

"This is what I get" he said without turning to her. His eyes remained glued to the invisible dot on the wall in front of him as he spoke in a calm, emotionless tone. The unaffectedness of his voice was what made Trudy tremble. "After all those months this is what I get. I just can't seem to be able to … to get over it. To go on. Everything keeps coming back at me … now I cannot … stop wishing it would have stayed … gone."

"You don't really wish that, Bray."

Having lowered his head Bray continued. He being so beaten was something Trudy could barely watch. Usually he was her rock; now she was the strongest of them. It was wrong. This shouldn't have happened, not this way at least. It hurt her badly; she couldn't imagine how he must have been feeling.

"Don't i? I don't really know what I want, Trude. I want things to be the way they were before, before Eagle Mountain, before Tribe Circus … not this, I don't want this … but I know, it's better to love and to lose than to realize it was never real in the first place."

"Don't be silly Bray; you know what you're saying is not…"

"True? Well, Trudy, then how do you explain the hatred she now has for me?"

He finally faced her, still with empty eyes that could be as well staring into whatever else. Trudy opened her mouth to oppose him but there were no words to fight something so obvious; he seemed to be aware of it too. He smiled, blankly, and the contrast was showing just how beaten he really was.

* * *

Amber couldn't sit still. Her mind was racing, occupied by contradicting images. Everything in this place made her anxious. It was the place she had put her faith in and it was a lie. She had sworn to never return and yet here she was. How ironic; people that had opened her eyes were now the same ones that brought her back. All this talk about facing everything, separating lies from the truth … she didn't need to be here. She didn't need any help figuring what the truth was. She had seen it with her own eyes.

She looked at Pride. He was sitting on a small chair in the opposite corner of the room, staring at the floor. He hadn't looked at her for hours. It was absolutely agitating and Amber knew Pride was aware of how his ignorance made her feel. However, he wasn't about to give in. He didn't agree with her actions and this was the only way to make her realize it. She was so unbelievably stubborn; surely Pride wasn't afraid everything ending up here was partly his fault but at least he was trying to do something about it.

"For god's sake!" she hissed and jumped to her feet. Everything, absolutely everything she saw, touched, brought back so many memories and with every single one she wondered how could she possibly had been so blind.

The man in the room opposite of hers was in the league of his own. What he had done … she couldn't even think about it without being disgusted with herself for ever trusting him. She should have known better. This world they were now living in wasn't the one where fairy tales happened; it was a cold, callous place and it was stupid to believe otherwise.

Once upon the time she had given him her heart; a heart he so brutally stumped, spit on. This surprised, relieved, happy face he was now putting on … it made her nauseous. Did he really think she was going to trust him ever again? No – of course not! He was doing it for others. Bet they didn't know – for the rest of the Mallrats he was still the good old Bray, their devoted leader, the immaculate humanitarian. He was good, really good, she couldn't deny it. And the loss it had taken her to realize – maybe it really was for the best. It was a horrible thing to think about like this but the alternative… yes, it was much better this way. She couldn't believe she had once blamed herself for it. She was only a victim, cheated and with a broken heart. How enjoying it must have been for him, the master of heartless betrayal. She must have been his ticket to the league of the giants.

Hawk noticed Amber approaching. He smiled trying to ignore the doubts the day had planted in his mind. This was such a nightmare; a chain of wrong decisions; it only kept going worse.

"How are you?" he asked but she didn't seem to hear him. A woman descending the stairs caught her eyes; she remembered seeing this woman with back hair earlier in the café but Amber didn't know her name. She watched her turn left and with a cup in her hands approach Bray's room. Before entering she carefully looked around to see if anyone was watching. Apparently satisfied she didn't bother to look over behind her back. Or maybe she simply didn't care if Amber saw her.

Amber shook her head of course, this shouldn't surprise her. She should have seen it coming, not just this but all of it.

"Amber?" Hawk tried once again but she didn't bother answering. She went back to her seat, crossed her arms and sighed heavily. She didn't need any of it. Only this night and she would be out of here. This little encounter would be just another bad memory pushed to the periphery of her mind.

* * *

Still, Trudy couldn't just let Bray think that way. Whatever Amber was like now, it could change what he had had with her before.

"She thinks …. She thinks I lied to her or something. Again."

"Some think she might have amnesia …"

"It's just getting worse. It is not enough that we are controlled by homicidal maniac; that we have a mole mong us. It feels like everything and everybody's out to get me, to break me. And you know what, Trudy; I think this is the final straw. I can't take this anymore. I don't want to take it any longer. And please don't say thing will eventually work out; you've been saying it all along and look where it led us."

"So it's better to simply mope? To let everything walk all over you? To …. Give up?"

"Then what are you advising me to do?"

They were heading to the abyss with full speed. They had been leaning towards it for a while now but now Trudy knew there wasn't a brake that could stop them anymore. Amber's return should have been their rescue but it was looking more and more like a final, ultimate breaking point. Their only luck was the Guardian not knowing about it …. Yet, at least. It would be a feast for him – The Mallrats, no longer a tribe, his opponent; no, all that was left were distant and broken dreams. Whatever he was planning to do with them, he now had a free pass. Trudy refused to let him win so easily. They were Mallrats! They couldn't go down without a fight!

"Please, Trudy, please don't say I should find the mole! Even if I do and especially if I do, it would be just another roof how much I failed. I overlooked one of us working with the Guardian."

"I can't help you if you don't want help, Bray. But you will only fail if you let yourself fail, that is if you give up. Let Guardian turn us into his lap dogs!"

"If you'd rather be his retriever then why don't you do something about it?"

"Because I am not…"

"I'm sorry am I…?"

Danni insecure voice stopped Trudy. Looking over her shoulder she saw Danni standing by the doorway, clearly uncomfortable. She disliked eavesdropping but today it seemed t was all she was doing.

Bray quickly looked away, to his left. He didn't want Danni to see him like this. Plus, what happened right here, in this room days ago was still something they hadn't discussed yet. It felt more wrong than ever before and looking at her only made it worse.

Trudy on the other hand wasn't holding back. The day was getting on her nerves and being considerate wasn't her priority anymore. It wasn't Danni's fault and yes, she did feel bad about pushing her away like this. But the need to do something was screaming in her, drowned out everything else.

Danni didn't need any words to know she was a third wheel. Quickly she stepped to the nearest table and out down the cup she was holding. Seeing a bottle of whiskey under a chair wasn't something she'd expect to find in Bray's room but she didn't say anything. After all, it wasn't her business. She was only someone whose path had accidently crossed with his.

She could feel Trudy's eyes screaming how wrong the time was.

"Tai San thought you might…." she mumbled but didn't stay long enough to finish. It wasn't like anyone cared about her, Amber's return conquered everything.

"That wasn't really nice, Trude," said Bray once Danni was gone. She just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Pride finally moved. He got up and walked to the table where a bottle of water stood. Dal had brought it earlier; it was the only thing Amber was willing to accept. Pride suspected it was only because Dal was Amber's best friend. Once upon the time, at least.

"Saw anything interesting back there?" he said while pouring water into a glass.

She crossed arms on her chest and glared at him.

"I don't wanna talk to you, Pride."

Of course she didn't. Whatever he did she always had a problem with. He tried to understand and often he did. But then there were days when he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Well what do you want then?" he hissed. "An apology? I am not going to apologize!"

"I wanna go back!"

"And completely ignore everything?!"

"There is nothing to ignore!"

He shook his head in disbelief as anger was boiling in him. He cursed everything again; this life, her, everything. He had been happy and lived completely unaffected life. He distanced from fighting, he found his home in woods. It offered him more than enough to survive and he was happy. Up until … he was dragged in the middle of this. Now life he cherished didn't exist anymore. Instead he got an inescapable blur.

It wasn't his fault she was like this now. He was also a victim, must like her. He didn't owe anything t her and certainly didn't have to be here. There were other people who needed him too; his people. He didn't need or want to deal with this. All he wanted was his life ack. His life was back in the woods and being here, in the city, was the furthest he could be from it. But of course she never gave a damn about how everything affected him, about what he wanted or felt. It was just her in her perfect little castle of lies.

Pride's frustration gathered in one single hit. Without thinking he waved towards the glass, knocked him off table into the pool of shards.

"If you are so fed up with me, Pride, then why didn't you let me die?!"

"Don't talk like this."

"Like what? I am just your tool to repay what you have done to the society, admit it!"

But she was right, he was fed up. Not just with her; with them, with him, himself. This was threatening to ruin what was left of his tribe yet he didn't let go. Maybe he really couldn't move on without fixing what could still be fixed. Some things were maybe too far gone already.

"You're irrational!"

"I wanna see Dal! Go get Dal."

"Dal?" he repeated in disbelief. "Don't you think Bray…"

There it was again, the name, the trigger of this chaos. If it could help she would run and run until she reached the land where no one had ever heard f him. She longed to never hear his me again yet it was constantly echoing around her.

"Dal!" she impatiently screamed. "I said Dal!"

Yes, this seemed to be a mission impossible more and more. But Pride wasn't the one to quit when things got tough. Somehow he would make this right. He owed it to the one he couldn't save.

* * *

Pride found Dal in his room. It was getting late, sun had set hours ago but no one, including Dal, was thinking about going to bed. There were too many words to be spoken, too many feelings to be felt, and too many potential scenes to be witnessed. Sleeping could mean a great loss.

As Pride was walking to the other side of the mall, he could feel everyone's eyes one him. He tried to be as invisible as possible but the pattern of his trousers wasn't working in the mall. Everyone's eyes followed him as he waked to Dal.

Dal's eyes enlightened as the man who came with Amber approached him. A joy in his eyes was contagious. A pure, innocent, modest happiness Pride hadn't seen in a while.

"She wants to see you," he smiled. Amber had so much more, more than Pride had even dared to think. Bray, Dal, Trudy, everyone would welcome her back with open arms but she chose to reject it all. This kind of appreciation wasn't an everyday thing in their world and it sadden him to see her throwing it all away for some illusions she had found comfort in.

Pride escorted Dal to the room where Amber was temporary staying. She was sitting but got up when she saw her friend. He looked older than the last time she had seen him. But it was still Dal, the boy that had been her best friend since times way before the virus. Nothing could take away the glow of kindness, trust and faith from his eyes.

"Hello Dal," she said and tried to smile. She was genuinely happy to see her but everything else was getting to her and she struggled to hide it.

"Amber!" Dal exclaimed with a big smile he remembered the cold treatment everyone, including him, got when she had walked into the mall. He was now wondering what made her talk to him but his joy once again prevailed.

Amber too felt the awkwardness between them. It was so wrong, this feeling creeping between the two who were like a brother and sister. He knew things she hadn't told anyone else and she trusted him with her life. Yet here they were almost afraid of each other.

Dal was pleasantly surprised when she gave him a quick hug. However it didn't feel like old times. For the first time since they were friends Amber didn't feel like sharing the tale of what had happened to her with him.

"I still can't believe…" he sighed when she slowly backed away. Her hardly visible shrug was still visible enough to shut him.

"So how have you been Dal?" she said and he could detect interest in her vice.

"I'm much better now," he smiled, "but, Amber… what happened on Eagle Mountain?"

"You look good."

His smile shrank. Was this really what their friendship had turned into? He refused to believe but once they had shared everything and now they were avoiding something so…. Basic as this?

"Amber…"

"I am alright, thank you for asking. So…. What have you been up to these days?"

She sat back down. He pulled the other chair loser.

"Not much, really. I was working on the farm but the Guardian shut it down."

"A farm?" she frowned. It was certainly a surprise, a pleasant one, to hear he had managed to fulfil his wish. He had been wanting to get out of town initially after the virus struck but she convinced him to stay with her in the mall. More than once she felt bad about holding him back but apparently he finally got the taste of life he longed for.

"Yeah, Alice has a farm."

"Alice? She's the one with black hair?"

"Black hair? No, that's Danni," shook his head Dal, "we have some new people."

"And where did you find this Danni?" Amber cut his words. Danni. The woman on stairs now had a name. Maybe she didn't really know her but it was enough to dislike her.

"she…" Dal considered his words. He didn't want to make it sound like something it wasn't. bray didn't have anything with her besides bringing her to the tribe. But still, he couldn't deny the truth. "Bray met her while looking for the antidote. She helped us rebuild the city before … The Chosen invaded. Guardian, their leader…"

"I know who The Guardian is," she snapped. Maybe a bit too harsh; it wasn't Dal's fault, any of it. "Sorry. Dal… Lex asked me before and I had no idea … what … what happened to Zandra?"

It was such a funny question. The Mallrats lost Amber at the same time as they lost Zandra. Had Amber later regained consciousness ad was faced with her own grave, leading her to believe her own tribe, Bray, had abandon her, she would have seen Zandra's name written on a wooden cross announcing her death as well.

Did this mean she hadn't seen the graves? Ad if it did, what had happened then?

"Zandra she… she died on Eagle Mountain. In the explosion. Where we thought you died too."

Dal's words explained the expression on Lex's face. In spite of her swearing to hate the tribe that had betrayed her forever, Amber felt compassion for him. She understood the pain of losing someone you loved too well and she didn't wish it for anyone, not even someone like Lex.

"Oh," she sighed, "oh… please, tell him I'm sorry, will you?"

"You tell him yourself."

"No, I'm not staying around long enough," she smiled, got up and fixed buttons on her long coat. "It's getting late. You should go get some sleep."

"But…"

"It's been nice talking to you, Dal, it really had been," she said, apparently ignoring his objection. She looked at him again, at this boy who wasn't a boy anymore. Time was cruel; it kept going on, never stopping or looking back. On its never ending journey it heartlessly changed things. Never asking for permission, it just changed everything. Only now as she was staring at him, she realized how much she had missed him. Had he been there, maybe the outcome would have been different..

Or not. Maybe this was just wishful thinking.

"Yeah, you too," he nodded, still with a smile. He walked to the door but she didn't let him go before giving him another hug.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Broughttoyouby::: misswinter.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi

sorry for the delay.

Here's next chapter. Feel free to leave comment. I know everything in the story is a but fuzzy now but it will make sense, soon. Thanks to those who are still reading this.

until next time,

love, winter.

* * *

**Black Swan***

All characters are taken from The Tribe series. Nothing is mine; I just made up the storyline and the dialogues. Nothing would be possible without the wonderful masterminds behind The Tribe.

* The event that is a surprise (to the observer); has a major impact; after the first recorded instance of the event, it is rationalized by hindsight as if it could have been expected.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Funny how easily something as calm as the night can turn into a free roller coaster ride. All it took for Amber was to be back in the mall; the place where everything had begun and come to an end.

Pride took a chair. He had slept in worse places so he had no complains. The frustrations of the day exhausted him enough to make him fall asleep the moment he closed the eyes.

Amber lay on the only bed in the room, silently listening to Pride's calm breaths. His tiredness was definitely something she envied. Past was echoing around her and tearing her apart. She tried to shield herself from it all but it was everywhere. Like being in a cinema her life with Mallrats flashed in front of her eyes. Their difficult beginnings, the rows about the leadership, doubts about their efficiency. Weddings, births, friendships. She had been happy here. It had been as good as life got in their world. Here you hadn't worried about betrayals, fighting, the locos or the Demon Dogs. Mallrats had been like a family. She had never doubted it nor had any reason to. Everyone here had chosen this over the alternative, being a stray on the streets. Untied they had been making their way towards a better future.

Shame she was later told it was all a lie, pointless as Don Quixote's struggle to overpower the wind mills. She didn't have a chance to win; she would never be allowed t win. Her vision was jeopardizing someone else's plan to take over the world, to rule like adults had. They had to stop her and there was no better destruction than love.

The moment she closed her eyes that dreadful night was back. Her blurry vision, the pain in her chest, the smoke suffocating her. The panic urging her to get up, the fear when she couldn't move. The relief when she felt arms lifting her. The joy when breathing the fresh air again; the pain subsiding and dizziness taking over her mind. Everything began to spin and she lost the track of time. She felt too tired to think, all she wanted was to surrender to darkness. Sounds of steps and distant screams went unheard by her. The urge to let go was overwhelming.

Suddenly eyes appeared in front of her. The eyes were piercing, grey, cold; the eyes of a heartless predator but she was too numb to feel scared. Everything, from the smoke to the echoing in her head felt surreal. Like staring into the work of Dali; only that somehow it had found its way to reality.

"Who are you?" she mumbled, though not very eager to find out.

The man grinned. It was dark and the hood was covering most of his face but she could make put the silver around his eyes. Face of the unknown man was definitely something she should freak out over but darkness was merciless.

"You're worst nightmare," he said the glow from the metal earring in his lower lip was the last thing she saw before drifting into unconsciousness.

Amber heavy sighed and turned around, hoping it would help but at the same time knowing it wouldn't. She lay as the night passed. She pretended to be asleep when in the morning Pride got up.

* * *

Bray too greeted the morning without having slept. Getting tired of his hammock he was sitting in front of the room, not wanting to miss anyone coming out of the room.

Finally the wait paid off. Pride showed up but didn't wait for Bray to get up. He didn't even look in Bray's direction; with rapid steps he practically ran to the stairs and ascended. Look on his face indicated he had had better days.

"Pride!"

Man with dreadlocks didn't stop. Bray followed him into the café.

"Pride, a few months ago … what happened?"

"I thought you didn't want me to finish," smiled Pride and looked around the kitchen. Dirty dishes in the sink were the only indication of the place being a larder. Surprisingly no one had turned up for breakfast yet; the gossiping had gone late into the night, apparently exhausting its spectators enough to unable them to do the dishes or wake up in time for breakfast.

"That was…"

"Before, I know," nodded Pride and leant on one of the tables, "look, Bray, I don't agree with her ways but …. This really is none of my business."

It was looking more and more like one gigantic inescapable maze. He kept on encountering new obstacles or facing people that were rejecting him. The odds rally weren't in Bray's favour lately.

"Please, Pride, am I really asking for too much? What happened to her?"

Pride considered him for a moment. Maybe Amber was right – just not in the way sh believed. Bray not knowing might be the best option for all. It would save him not only from pain, but also from himself. The truth sometimes could only cause further problems; or in this case, a total destruction. Someday the truth would come out, it ought to. It would be a day of the rebirth but until then it was better this way.

"I am sorry," he said, "it's not my story to tell. Maybe … maybe I was wrong in coming here in the first place."

Bray frowned. It felt like being on a bottom of a large cave, surrounded by only silent darkness and standing on a cold ground. No sounds were heard and he was the only one. But above him, above the never ending walls was the sky; clear, cloudless, perfect sky. His light and his salvation. It was so close he could see it but so far he couldn't reach it. He could scream, he could jump but he couldn't come any closer. It was ignoring him and the hopelessness was unbearing.

Before he could oppose Lex walked in. his eyes were red and he looked exhausted. Seeing him Bray suddenly felt guilt. He should have checked on him last night. Amber's appearance out of nowhere must have been tough on him as well. They had boned over the loss they suffered and now Bray's was revealed as a lie. Lex whose loss was even greater must have been feeling cheated all over again.

"Oh look, our dear leader has finally shown up!" he exclaim with irritation. "I just spent the whole damn hour looking for coffee! Where the hell is it?!"

"I don't know, Trudy's responsible for food," shrugged Bray. Lex surely knew it too; they often discussed leadership together especially since the Chosen had taken over. But Lex's frustration was understandable and Bray accepted being the target of is angst.

"Great! Now I have to deal with her? I just want my damn coffee! Hell, it's not like I'm asking for a pizza! Trudy! Where the hell are you? Where's my coffee?!"

He stormed towards the bedrooms with his screams echoing around.

Hawk was observing the scene form downstairs. He sighed as he saw the pain on Lex's face. It pulled him into a tornado of memories and he missed the steps approaching him. He shrunk when a voice spoke very closely to his ear.

"Good morning," said Abberay. Hawk tried to delete the expression of surprise from his face but Abberay could see through him without any trouble. She smiled widely. Playing games with Hawk was a guilty pleasure.

"And where were you, young lady?" he quickly responded despite knowing she couldn't be tricked.

"Out," she shrugged and stepped back, "you missed me, my lord?"

"No, I was … worried."

He knew she disliked hearing that. If there was something Abberay detested, was being damsel in distress. She took great pride in being independent woman in no need for any assistant whatsoever. Frankly, she was fearless and strong, capable of taking down any opponent and completely aware of that; it was what so often kept him awake at night.

"About who? Me or the Guardian? He's still kicking, I can assure you."

"Well isn't this joyful."

"Certainly. Good morning, Amber."

Hawk quickly looked over his shoulder and saw a woman he was responsible for. Maybe being up all night was hurting his hearing. Usually he could pick up little noises others ignored; missing people approaching him was such a rookie mistake that surely alarmed him.

"Where's Pride?" she asked but didn't wait for an answer. As if she knew she walked up to the café. Abberay shook her head.

"Another one of those days, I presume?" she sighed.

"Abbey, you have to…"

"Understand? No, try to understand? Be compassionate? Be patient?" she rolled her eyes and sat on the floor. She reattached one of the small knives on her boot. "Sorry, not working with me. She's losing it and you are making allowances for her. So, are we going home or not?"

Pride was still sitting on one of the tables, with the look of reconciliation on his face. Bray was standing a few feet away, biting his lip. He lowered his look when he saw her approaching. Her eyes weren't something he could face and walk away unharmed.

Still, he was well aware she didn't even look at him.

"So, Pride," she said, are you done being his groupie so that we can go back?"

Pride sighed. His patience was running on fumes lately.

"We'll wait until breakfast."

"No, we won't."

No matter what he said, Pride knew she would somehow get her way. Playing on the card of his guilt, whether she knew it or not, couldn't fail with him. He followed her downstairs.

Bray stood still, unsure of what to do. She was about to leave, without any of his question answered. Should he even continue caring? Obviously this wasn't the Amber he loved. She might as well be still dead.

"Nobody seems to know where the coffee is,"" said Lex as he stopped next to Bray. He sighed heavily. No, lately weren't good times for either of them.

"Then you better hope you have some more battles."

"There aren't enough bottles in the world to fix this."

The very same thing that bonded them was now threatening to distance them. Lex couldn't hide the frustration in his voice; he knew it wasn't Bray's fault, none of it, but he still envied him so much.

"Look, Lex, I know…"

"But it is a little funny, isn't it?" interrupted Lex, crossing arms on his chest, looking down to where Hawk and Abberay were sitting.

"What?"

"Here we are, broken and distrusting of one another as one of us is a mol. Then Amber suddenly comes back from the dead and the mole is simultaneously forgotten. They must be relieved."

Bray frowned. Whatever Lex was saying, he didn't like the sound of it.

"What are you saying, Lex?"

"I'm saying that the mole must be relieved."

"Don't be ridiculous. Amber is not working with the mole."

"Yeah and she's treating you like her soulmate who cried every night after losing her," Lex rolled his eyes, "forget it, alright?"

He walked away, rubbing his temples, leaving Bray in a mess his mind had turned into. Amber betraying the Mallrats? It was unbelievable – but so was her surviving Eagle Mountain. And her despising him. Nothing seemed too far-fetched for Bray now.

Could Lex be onto something?

The answers were about to leave. The Gaians were nearing the exit. Before he could rationally think about it, he found himself running towards them.

"I'll go with you!" he yelled.

The Gaians turned to him, surprised.

"Well now we're certainly not leaving before lunch," rolled her eyes Abberay. He took the last berries from her pocket, dividing them between Hawk and her. It was her form of popcorn as she expected another big circus starring her leader and Amber.

Surprisingly Amber only shrugged.

"Whatever. Can we go now? Or are we taking Porky as well? Hawk, open the door!"

Hawk quickly swallowed his berries and got up. Abberay followed him and faintly smiled at Bray who frowned. The girl was like a seashell o him; he couldn't figure her out. He didn't have the slightest idea what the smile was supposed to mean. Abberay recognized his confusion and considerately turned away. She found it to be cute; not only Bray, Mallrats in general were quite amusing. The way they dealt with problems and especially their classification of problems was a welcome change.

Once the door was opened the cool air embraced the group. It was the morning already but the sky was still covered with thick clouds, unabling the sun to break through and paint the world in prettier colors.

Recent storms left their mark not only in the chilly air but also in puddles. Streets were covered with water and avoiding them significantly slowed down the group.

Amber was leading, walking to the east side of the city. Bray guessed it was the fastest way to the woods she was so desperate to reach. Hawk was right behind her. Pride and Abberay initially wanted to keep up with them but eventually fell behind. Especially Abberay looked like she was on a Sunday afternoon walk. Bray noticed how Pride was beginning to slow down. He didn't give it much thought until they were walking next to each other. None spoke; Pride continued walking as if nothing had happened. It probably meant nothing but to Bray it was like Pride was showing he was somehow on his side.

City was remarkably quiet. Since the Chosen the number of strays had drastically decreased. However, usually while walking outside, you still bumped into a few. At least the last time he was out was like it. Today there were none. Bray doubted it was because of the early hour. The city was changed but not for the better.

Wherever Bray looked, he was faced with Guardian's face. Streets were full of his posters promoting his greatness. It made him feel sick. Dictatorships of the old world came to his mind; systems that killed people who dared to oppose. Worlds were people didn't matter; where a person was as important as a flea; where the leader was worshipped and where living meant constant fear and where a freedom was a foreign word. Was this what Guardian was aiming for? They had an opportunity to build a better world than the one they had grown up with yet now they were heading down the road to the worst version possible?

He looked into Guardian's determined eyes. He wanted to stop, to rip off the posters, erase the evil for just a little while. Coz it would be back. Whatever he would destroy, it would be put up again in no time.

It was pointless.

* * *

The Guardian sighed deeply. He was sitting behind a wooden desk, staring down on a little piece of paper his faithful followers had brought in earlier.

As so many times before, he was discovering that people were nothing but walking narcissism. You simply gave them the littlest thing they were craving for and in return they went far and beyond to satisfy your needs, hoping for more. They switched sides the moment something better was on a horizon. The good and the evil didn't matter.

Few were those who stood up to him, who couldn't be bought. Sooner or later of course they did surrender; toys lost its charm quickly for Guardian. He liked challenges but only as long as he was doubtlessly the superior.

For a little mistake he had once let live he was certain it would fade. However, as he now stared down, on the piece of paper, he wasn't so sure anymore. He cursed the day he let his winning card get away. The plan he had thought would make him legendary was now threatening to seriously compromise what he had built.

Oh who was he kidding? He wasn't worried. He was The Guardian. He only needed to say a word and she would be back in the land of the dead; the land he should never have left her leave.

And a word was now on a tip of his tongue. He didn't know how much damage she and the little traitor had caused already; he better eliminate them while the damage was still repairable. Yes, it was time for plan B.

"Luke!" he screamed.

* * *

To be continued.

Broughttoyouby::: misswinter.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello

so, chapter 12.

Thanks to those who are still following this. Would love to hear your thoughts, though ;)

Enjoy,

love,

winter.

* * *

**Black Swan***

All characters are taken from The Tribe series. Nothing is mine; I just made up the storyline and the dialogues. Nothing would be possible without the wonderful masterminds behind The Tribe.

* The event that is a surprise (to the observer); has a major impact; after the first recorded instance of the event, it is rationalized by hindsight as if it could have been expected.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Danni couldn't go on like that anymore. Feeling of being an outcast was suffocating her. The Mallrats were a family and she didn't belong.

Nobody actually said anything but she knew they were all thinking it. Breakfast was only the peak of everything. Amber was the topic of the day. Her return; her turning back on everyone; especially her peculiar resentment towards Bray; they were vocalizing each thought that went through her mind.

It might have been different had that night ended differently; had she not kissed him. But she did and she couldn't change it now. She couldn't stay. Not now when her presence only made everything more … awkward. Bray was a good man; he didn't deserve it. She had only come here to help with the antidote; the world was now saved; of that threat, at least. They didn't need her anymore. She overstayed her welcome.

After breakfast she sneaked into her room, threw the huge bag on the bed and began to pack.

* * *

So Amber was again; along with her forest friends. They had been with the Mallrats for less than a day and Lex couldn't believe the damage they had caused. The tribe's priorities were upside down; nobody cared about the mole anymore. They were cheerfully chit-chatting and forgetting one of them had The Guardian on the speed dial.

He understood, however. Amber was, after all, their former leader; their friend believed to have died. No only her miraculous survival but especially the nature of her return was enough to temporarily reunite them.

But more than anything, Lex was sad. He never spent much time imagining Zandra somehow surviving. Getting out of the fire simply seemed too impossible. Her death and the death of her child was a tragedy Lex tried to accept as a fact and move on. No tears could change the past.

However, he never forgot. He couldn't even if he wanted to. He pushed it to the periphery of his mind, intending not to let it affect him. It did. Every day, in some way, it affected him and he couldn't ignore it.

Amber's return broke down the safety banks. His loss exploded in his mind, in his heart all over again, blurring his vision, ruining everything. It was wrong to think this way, but he couldn't help but to wonder why her. Why Amber had gone out but Zandra didn't. Why she had to be the one perishing. She was pregnant. They would have a beautiful baby boy or a girl had she lived. Lex felt like life always cheated him - things never worked out for him.

He was yearning for a bottle. Better yet, two. For its placebo effect and fake comfort. Staying sober pain was a battle he didn't mind losing. Alcohol was self-destruction – but was driving himself crazy really that much better?

He was about to get up, to pull a bottle out of nowhere and pour the enchanting liquor down his throat when he heard steps nearing. He frowned and looked in their direction, ready to let out all the frustrations at the person who was now daring to delay his salvation.

Tai San carefully entered the room, holding a small cup in her hands.

It caught him off guard – he didn't even know what exactly it was. Her mystique look, her long dark hair, her aura or however she called it. He wasn't the only one surprised by his smile; she had heard the tales of his morning tantrum and was preparing herself for a different kind of welcome. Unsure of what was happening; she simply offered him the cup.

"Trudy found the coffee you were looking for. I offered to bring it to you."

Lex frowned. Coffee? It took him awhile to remember. He let out a small laugh. Maybe his life was really a pure mess and heading down the road to inevitable star-crossed happy end, but every once it showed its beauty.

"Yeah, I bet I'm not her favourite person right now."

He took the heavenly smelling coffee from her hands and sat down on his bed. The cup's warmth, however, was nothing comparing to the sight in front of him. Yes, Tai San seemed so weird so often but she still captivated him. She looked like a goddess from a different world and he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Still, he couldn't let her see it. It was a struggle but he somehow managed to look down, to the cup.

His eyes' focus on the cup didn't go by unseen by Tai San.

"It is just coffee," she said, "I am not trying to trick you."

"Oh, no, no," he shook his head, "I am not thinking that, at all."

She moved backwards, back to the door. Lex could swear the light began to fade with every step she took; everything seemed brighter when she was around. It was a ridiculous thought he couldn't explain. This weird, voo-doo girl was making her way into his mind and she wasn't willing to let go. He couldn't verbalize his growing feelings but he didn't want her to go.

"You know, when you walked in, I thought you were gonna give me another speech about karmas and auras," he exclaimed. The moments after were agonizing, not knowing whether she would stop or not. He let out a sigh when she did.

"You shouldn't suppress your feelings, Lex."

Of course, his feelings. His favourite subject by far but id it was what it took her to stay … why not.

"So I should just let them out with, I don't know, meditation?"

"Nothing is wrong with being vulnerable."

"I am not vulnerable."

But he could feel his own voice shaking. He couldn't lie to her; even if he did, she saw through him. With her he was always chasing his own tail; he couldn't get his way no matter the efforts.

"So you're saying yesterday didn't affect you at all?"

"Why are you asking me if you already know?"

Lex wondered if she knew. Whatever it was that he felt towards her, he was looking for excuses, rational explanations. Were they all transparent to her and his efforts pointless? The way she was reading him, it certainly seemed so.

"You're still thinking about Lubie."

"It sounds so bad coming out of your mouth, Tai San!" he laughed. "I'm grieving for my wife and child and yet at the same time thinking about another woman. I must be such a heartless bastard!"

"You're not."

"Well, you're in minority. And anyway, Lubie is probably already dead."

"The Guardian said…"

"And he's so trustworthy, isn't he?!"

"Have a little faith, Lex."

"Like Bray did? Look where it led him. You know what I need, Tai San? A little one on one with The Guardian, that would make me feel better. Especially the outcome. Plus, I'd be a hero! Then I wouldn't have to worry about one girl being abducted by a maniac! I could just replace her, every girl would want me."

The ideal thing to say to a girl you really liked but Lex was never good when it came to expressing feelings. Defence and attack were his means of admitting and yes, he was vulnerable under the cover of sarcasm.

Tai San only rolled her eyes and turned to leave again, but Lex wasn't finished.

"You are right though. I do have to have faith. Maybe tomorrow morning I'll wake up and none of this will be real. The virus never happened and I'll be back in the boot camp, with broken home and an alcoholic for a father! What a beautiful change it would be!"

Tai San considered him for a moment; Lex was messed up and unable to ask for help. Screaming was his way of reaching out; but more often it resulted in pushing people away. He clung go the past and at the same time ignored it. It worked for him well until it became too much. Grudges he thought had passed were now out for display.

"Bad past, Lex, is not an excuse for misery. Bad yesterday isn't a promise of a bad tomorrow. Yesterday is the past and tomorrow is a new opportunity for happiness."

Her words echoed inside his mind. There might have been some sense in them and maybe he could even find it if he was willing to. But in the place he was in even thinking sounded as pure struggle.

"Deep, very deep. But you're missing the vital thing – look around. You see it, this opportunity for happiness you're talking about? You don't. You can't. This isn't a place for happiness."

"You can't see happiness Lex. It is not a thing and it doesn't shine or come and go. Happiness is always here. You just need to wish to feel it. You have to believe you deserve to feel it."

As they were staring at each other, something in him triggered. It was too small and too hidden for Lex to comprehend it. But it was there, he could feel it. Looking at Tai San he knew there was something he didn't understand. Maybe it was simply too early.

Whatever the truth, Lex felt weirdly calm when she turned around and left.

* * *

It was sheer coincidence.

Trudy was descending the stairs, looking around the mall. Last few months had certainly taken their toll. It was no longer the place of pure happiness, piece and hope. The more she thought about it, the colder it seemed. The feeling of home was being replaced by deception, distrust and death.

The traces of blood could still be seen where Izaq had died. Salene tried to wash it off but it was too resistant; The Guardian would be thrilled. The reminder would forever be present In the mall; if anyone even dared to think of rebellion, all they had to do was to take a look downstairs.

She sighed as her thoughts shifted back to the food. Food supplies were running low. Only now their dependence on the Guardian was beginning to show. No more food deliveries; The Guardian had definitely succeeded in teaching them a lesson. They should do something about it, soon, but Trudy didn't want to bother Bray with it. Not now; he had already too much on his mind. Somehow they would have to get by.

To get by, despite knowing there was a traitor among them. Trudy still had trouble believing Lex's claim. Could really one of them betray the Mallrats? Not only it was hard to believe, it was hard to think about. The tribe was already in such a fragile state; the identity of the mole could push them over the edge.

Amber's return should reunite them but did it really? She doubted. The way Amber was now … the way she changed … no, this wasn't something they had aimed for. Something had gone terribly wrong. Reaching this point, this destruction and hatred, were they the ones that let it happen or was it inevitable? Trudy retraced the last couple of months. It was succession of events, their downfall. After Eagle Mountain it looked like they would successfully rebound but with The Chosen's appearance … the helplessness of the situation was what brought The Guardian the power. Their invasion was a surprise, so sudden and so … determined. The city didn't stand a chance.

Something wasn't right. Trudy thought about it again. Something didn't fit. The invasion … yes it seemed sudden but was it really? To them it certainly looked so but The Guardian wouldn't invade unless … he knew what to expect. He had to prepare.

Part of preparation must have been getting to know the city. He knew The Mallrats were the ones finding the antidote; he also seemed to know a lot about them. This combined; The Chosen must have been around for long. The mole had to be around for long.

How long, that was the question.

The Guardian was working right under their noses and they failed to notice. It worked so flawlessly Trudy now had to wonder what was still real and what had been only planted by The Guardian.

It was overwhelming. They would have to make a plan, deal with this somehow. Fast.

A figure caught her eye. Someone was moving fats towards the exit, desperately trying to be unseen. Upon the second look Trudy realized it was Danni. Whatever she was up to, it didn't look good.

"Danni, wait!" screamed Trudy and ran downstairs.

Indeed Danni was trying to get out of the mall unseen. She just wanted to get out, without having t explain herself. With Trudy yelling her name, it didn't look like she would succeed.

She turned around but didn't say anything.

"Danni what are you doing?" asked Trudy, still smiling. However the smile quickly faded as she noticed the large bag Danni was carrying. "Are you … leaving?"

Danni thought of hiding the bag behind her back but it was too late; Trudy had already caught her. She tried to think of the proper excuse but her mind was frozen.

"I … I have to go."

Trudy frowned at Danni's insecure look.

"Why?"  
"I don't belong here. Trudy, I am not a Mallrat."

Trudy let out a small laugh this wasn't Danni she knew. The determined, courageous, confident one; she wouldn't run away like this, whatever the reason. However, more than anyone else, Trudy was aware how quickly and destructively this new world could get to you. She sighed sympathetically; knowing how it felt she couldn't just let her leave like this.

""Don't be silly. You are one of us. Why wouldn't you be? And there's no way I'm letting you go out alone."

Danni could feel panic growing inside her. If she wanted ti get out, she had to do it now, before Bray came back. He would only make everything more awkward.

"You don't understand, Trudy! I have to leave! I can't stay! Not now when…"

It was freaking Danni out. She had never before felt so out of control. She had grown up in control of her feelings, making rational decisions. Lately however …. It felt like she was on a roller coaster. She acted so silly and at the same time couldn't change it. Instead of hiding it, she went all out.

She sighed when Trudy raised her eyebrows.

"…when Amber's back."

Not that the odds were in her favour before Amber suddenly reappeared. Bray, lost in grieving, saw her as a friend. Only a friend; sometimes it seemed like he didn't even notice her. Him not knowing was just what she wanted. Surprised by and ashamed of her feelings she tried to ignore the butterflies she felt when he was around. It was a feeling she had never felt before and it couldn't come at the worse time; at the worse guy. Secretly she hoped, one day, when times would be better for both, maybe he would see her as something more than a friend then she went and ruined everything with a single kiss. Having Amber around made Danni feel just more in the way.

"I just …" she shook her head, "I just can't do this to Bray."

"Do what to…" Trudy s confusion was gone in a second. Of course, Bray and the ladies. The old story she had experienced herself. "You like him."

"I kissed him."

Hearing the words spoken made Danni want to hide even more. Hide somewhere where no one could find her, where no one could see her until she would be completely forgotten.

"So?" Trudy smiled. "Danni, I'm sure he doesn't resent you anything. It is nothing to feel bad about, really. The way you helped us when … we couldn't make it without you, Danni. Kissing Bray surely doesn't change that!"

It was just words. It didn't mean anything and it wasn't something Danni should believe. Trudy was only trying to make her feel better. It didn't mean she meant it. It was the same words Danni would probably say in her place. Why should she believe them?

"I…"

"No Is!" exclaimed Trudy. "I need your help with rationing food anyway so don't you let go out now!"

Although Danni followed Trudy upstairs, she still wasn't convinced.

* * *

The city appeared to be dead.

The only sound they heard was rain falling off the roofs. The only face they saw was the Guardian's poster smile. With each step they took, the edge of the city was closer, therefore also the moment when she would slip away again.

Everything was so sudden Bray still had trouble comprehending. Less than day ago he still thought Amber was dead. Now she had not only rejected him but was also running away from him. The moment they would part ways again couldn't come soon enough for her and it was only hurting him more.

The alley she was walking into now seemed just as harmless as dozens of others they had passed already. Amber didn't think twice before walking into it; it was part of the path that led out of this jungle and she couldn't wait to get out.

They however heard them coming. Hidden behind large containers they waited for a perfect moment to attack and Amber didn't see it coming. All of a sudden, out of nowhere a dozen or so men appeared, wearing motorcycle helmets, leather jackets and holing metal sticks.

Amber stopped and her eyes dilated with fear as she stared at the threateningly-looking men. She knew she should turn and run as fast as she could but the encounter paralyzed her. The sight of metal sticks was enough for the memory of the cold metal touching her skin to creep back into her mind.

Bray recognized the group. It was the Demon Fogs. They had been given the extreme makeover when the Guardian recognized their fighting skills and hired them to patrol the city, making sure no one escaped. They were quite useless but it wasn't hard t figure out that they had been only given the position so that the Chosen would have the army needed in case they needed it.

Bray was about to step forward, to diplomatically settle things but Pride, who was also aware of the Demon Dogs' ties with the Chosen, was faster.

"Get back!" he shouted. "Get her away from here!"

It all happened in a split second hawk and Abberay grabbed Amber by her arms and pushed her away from the Demon Dogs, towards the end of the alley. Pride was no fool. He knew he was a skilled fighter but also aware he could take on and beat the whole tribe. He followed his group while he tried to find a way to escape.

"We have to get out!" exclaimed Amber. The sight over her shoulder, the Demon Dogs getting closer, was petrifying her.

"No, it's too risky," dismissed her Abberay, "he must already know what we are trying to do."

''he'' was stuck in Bray's mind. In the city ''he'' could only mean one person. But Abberay … she was from the woods. How could she possibly know the Guardian? It was said his invasion didn't include the tribes living in the woods. Or did it anyway? Bray had no time to ask.

"Let's go Pride," said Abberay. Pride nodded and they both stopped.

Hawk, Amber and Bray continued running down the street. Bray looked over his shoulder and saw Abberay squat and get up almost simultaneously. Seconds later the Demon Dogs caught up with the pair. Pride manages to pull a stick out of their leader's hands. The last thing Bray saw before turning left was Abberay crashing into one of them, holding a knife in front of her. Her victim slumped to the floor while his blood poured down Abberay's coat.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Broughttoyouby::: misswinter.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello again!

Been a while since the last chapter, finally here is a new one. :)

Thanks for still reading this. Please take a moment to review.

Merry Christmas,

winter

* * *

**Black Swan***

All characters are taken from The Tribe series. Nothing is mine; I just made up the storyline and the dialogues. Nothing would be possible without the wonderful masterminds behind The Tribe.

*_ The event that is a surprise (to the observer); has a major impact; after the first recorded instance of the event, it is rationalized by hindsight as if it could have been expected._

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

The rain had stopped falling and the sun was once again embracing the streets. Yet its light and warmth couldn't outshine the fear, the terror that ruled mercilessly. The ones who lived in a world of constant anticipation of the next horrible sight didn't care. Everything good, every symbol of hope, of better future faded in their world. The Guardian made sure he was and would continue to be the centre of their existence.

There had been men before him, aspiring emperors wanting to conquer the world. He studied them for years. He learnt the steps leading to the decomposition of their vision by heart, analysed the possible salvations. Now here he was, stronger than anyone before, in a place like none before. History books opened on empty pages, pens ready to start another chapter, the one that would define the future generations.

He swore not to end up on a graveyard of history, beaten by his own ignorance. He could already hear the quotations of his greatness which were still unwritten. Nothing, absolutely nothing would ruin it. Little imperfections he would stumble on would be – fix. And replaced. The only thing permanent and irreplaceable was he. He was the universe. He was the future.

The knock on door woke him from his thoughts. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Luke, all tense and pale, looking at him with fear in his eyes.

"Yes, my dear Luke?" exclaimed The Guardian with a big smile. Spreading his hands he stepped closer. "What can I do for you?"

"I came to tell you, sir … we're ready."

"Oh," The Guardian frowned. Oh right, the little problem wasn't fixed yet. His mind carried him away again. All this greatness on the palm of his hand … sometimes nothing was moving fast enough. Why oh why did he have to deal with this again? It was wasting time, precious time he could spend eliminating other obstacles on his way to greatness.

But it was all right, he had to endure. Pay for this mistake. Failing way the only way to learn, he knew it all too well. H had misjudged some people, got too relayed … a mistake that could mean his ultimate downfall. It didn't; at least not yet. It was time to silent the stories before being told. Complete loss could empower people, make them do silly things. Things The Guardian couldn't tolerate.

"Good. Let's wait till the dark falls."

"Till the night sir?"

"Yes, Luke, till night," said the man patiently. "The night is a great shelter from unnecessary words and affectation. We are always in danger of the truth revealing itself but never so as during the daytime. You see, Luke, during the night people sleep. They don't go around greeting each other, chatting, crying happy tears and such nonsense. I don't have time to deal with this. Do you understand why daytime jeopardizes our efficiency?"

Oh yes, he was insane, Luke thought. The man was freaking him out but there was no way out. He was stuck here; unable; forced to do as ordered.

Who was he kidding? There was a way out, always. He had seen rebellion with his own eyes. There was always a way. He just wasn't brave enough for it. The fear was the reason for him standing here, in front of the leader. The Guardian recognized it the moment they met; he could recognize its presence in anyone in a second. Fear was his way to the throne. It was fear that caused the invasion, the explosion, everything. He gained power from fear. There was no loyalty involved. It was only fear.

Things he had seen – all the deaths, the blood, eyes forever opened in pure horror, broken souls and minds – it crept under his skin. It killed his will to make a change. He was a puppet on a string of fear of what might have followed.

"Yes, sir," he said, swallowing hard. He didn't want to understand the meaning behind his words.

"Good," The Guardian smiled. The honesty of his smile made Luke tremble. "I am glad you do, my dear Luke. Coz you see, the whole system, the whole vision can be destroyed because someone doesn't understand."

He stepped closer to Luke who struggled to stand straight. The fear was urging him to crawl into the corner and pretend he didn't exist.

"Trust is a peculiar thing. It can make you … or break you. Just like love. But I suppose love is a trust of some kind which, my dear Luke makes it so lethal. Meaning, we have to unable it in order to be free of it and avoid being endangered. Personal tragedy is nothing comparing to the good it can bring. We have to make sacrifices, all of us, for the common good. Selfishness, such as ''love'' is not allowed. The greatest thing a man can do is to give away part of him, contributing to humanity's harmonic existence. But as we grew up in individualism, surrounded by happy ends, we call this contribution a tragedy."

He stepped even closer and breathed in, at least Luke thought so, the fear. It was his engine.

"A man who thinks of this contribution as a tragedy, is a very dangerous individual, my dear Luke. Nobody likes being treated unfairly. One blinded, sick, confused person can hurt the system, the humanity. People are always brought together by loss. Once someone complains, they all complain. It spreads, just like a disease. This is why, my dear Luke, this man has to be stopped before it ruins the system. I would love to stop them myself, believe me. But I can't. Their irrational mind could accuse me of their struggle. Try to kill me in their rage. Our system cannot afford it. I am the... the glue that holds the system together. I am the face of this revolution for the better. If I died …things would fall apart. Violence and aimlessness would take over again. People, people like you, my dear Luke, would be wild animals. You would be wild animal! Fighting for a single can of baked beans. There wouldn't be a safe haven for anyone, not even you, Luke! Do you want to go back to that, to emaciated self you were before I found you?!"

Luke greeted the birth of the new would with his best friend, John. They had known each other since first grade and played field hockey together. John wads the more outgoing of the duo – fierce, strong, brave. The qualities that ensured Luke's survival in the initial chaos after the adults had perished. Together they managed to get by on food they found and, yes, also stole.

Then one day, everything changed. While filling bags with goods they found in an old store, they got surrounded by men in white robes. They demanded the goods they found but John refused. Men patiently tried to persuade him but he refused to listen.

"No!" he screamed. "we need this! We need this to survive! We rather … we rather die than give it to you! We need it as much as you do and we found it first!"

One of the men, the one with metal penetrating his lower lip, stepped closer.

He grinned.

"You rather die?" he repeated with his eyes sparkling.

Luke understood it immediately. The color left his face as he stepped back, dropping the goods, lifting his hands up. He couldn't speak but his face said it all.

John turned to him, shocked. But it wasn't just surprise in his eyes.

"Luke, don't!" he yelled disappointed. Disappointment that was it. Numerous times John risked his neck to save them. He never thought twice about it; the courage Luke desperately wanted to have. Yet now, the ultimate opportunity to show it, not only to John but most importantly to himself, the fear supremely won him over.

The moment Luke stepped back meant the end of their joined path.

John never showed fear Not when the man asked him again, not when a knife appeared in his hand. Two men approached, pushing John to his knees, pulling cans of out his hands, holding them tightly behind his back. He didn't show a trace of fear.

Luke felt it for both. He wanted to look away, not facing friend's violent end. He couldn't. Fear paralysed him and he couldn't move. He felt the pressure in his eyes and his heart threatened to explode when John too refused to look away. The blade, sharp metal shinning, neared John's neck but he didn't seem to notice. His eyes too felt like a knife to Luke; stabbing into his consciousness, tearing his apart. He wanted to scream out the apology and he knew exactly what he was supposed to say.

_Take me with him. _

It would be a bravery he so desperately wanted to show but the fear numbed him.

Once John's life was measured in millimetres, he finally closed his eyes. His lips began moving; Luke could read a prayer on them.

_Merciful God,_

_I ask Your pardon and_

_forgiveness for my own _

_failure and the failure _

_of all people to respect _

_and foster all forms _

_of life in our universe._

He didn't get to finish it. The knife dug into John's neck, inflicting a long and deep cut. Blood poured down the body that once was Luke's best friend.

Men let go of his hands, letting his fall to the ground, his skin drowning in his own blood. They stepped back to the others, not even looking at their victim. They left him there, just as he was a dead animal, useless object, nothing.

One man kept standing in the background throughout the scene, with hood covering his face. Now he finally showed some signs of life; others moved to make way for him as he stepped in front.

Pulling his hood back, revealing his face, The Guardian smiled at Luke who was too scared to even cry.

"Welcome," he said and smiled just as he was smiling at him now. He knew, The Guardian knew all too well what was going through Luke's mind.

_Do you want to join him or do you want to live?_

"No," said Luke with his voice shaking and failing at hiding it.

"Nobody does. Not even people in the city. They just don't know it yet. It is all so fragile now! We must keep it safe till it blossoms! It is important to destroy anyone who endangers it before it evolves! And I cannot trust just anyone with this important job, can I? I am not blind, I know many of my people are just … muscles. They are often useful but this job requires brain too. It takes a smart, perceptive man for this special position. Someone … someone like yourself, my dear Luke."

"Like myself?"

"Like yourself. I trust you Luke, I trust you have the wits to deal with stuff. You spent time in field; you know the people. You know the streets. Its dangers. You can make sure any rebellious thoughts are destroyed before spoken… or am I mistaken?"

_Do you want to join him or do you want to live?_

"You are not, sir."

"I thought so. But remember! Trust indeed is a lot like love! It is pure perfection while it lasts and it gets ugly when it ends. A person you cannot trust is like a person that doesn't love you anymore – useless. And things that are useless …"

Are to be removed.

Like Izaq.

"Keeping useless things is never good. They take up space, unable you to think, act freely. They are jeopardizing your own existence. This is why you have to choose things, people, very carefully, my dear Luke. I put lots of thoughts into everything I own; it is a waste of time and energy if they prove to be … malfunctioning. I take it personally. Do you understand that, my dear Luke?"

Izaq was the one The Guardian had this conversation before. The Guardian thought he had found someone ... like himself. Yet Izaq proved to be ... imperfect. The Guardian didn't handle disappointment well. If Luke did something the man would not approve … he would follow Izaq.

It was death or complete obedience.

_Do you want to join him or do you want to live?_

The Guardian knew Luke would never choose anything but life.

Yes it was fear. It was fear that ruled. This was war; The Guardian was fighting for win. In war, everything goes. Measures are nothing. In war everything is acceptable. Little fear, The Guardian thought, wasn't that bad. After all, he could do much, much more.

* * *

To be Continued.

Broughttoyouby::: misswinter.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi,

here is the new chapter.

And guess what? The mole plot is being resolved in the next one. Finally :p

But for the time being, let's resolve some of the recent storylines. And hint at some of the future ones.

Thanks to those who are still following this (I know, gaps between chapters are annoying but day does only have 24 hours sadly).

Please, take time to comment.

Enjoy,

winter

* * *

**Black Swan***

All characters are taken from The Tribe series. Nothing is mine; I just made up the storyline and the dialogues. Nothing would be possible without the wonderful masterminds behind The Tribe.

*_ The event that is a surprise (to the observer); has a major impact; after the first recorded instance of the event, it is rationalized by hindsight as if it could have been expected._

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 **

"In here!" suddenly exclaimed Hawk.

They were on the run for what seemed to Bray an indefinite amount of time. Bray lost the track of both their whereabouts and time. Hawk who was leading the trio was running from an alley to an alley, dragging Amber with him. It seemed to Bray they were running in one gigantic circle; alleys all looked the same. He hoped Hawk had a better idea where they were.

At first they were approaching the edge of the city, the countryside, the woods, but Bray wasn't certain anymore. He wished they went to the mall; it would be the safest place. However, he doubted Hawk, a devoted Gaian, thought so too.

Amber didn't seem to care anymore. At first she was urging Hawk to go to the woods but now … Running behind them, Bray couldn't see her face but from her walk it was obvious she was exhausted. She was trudging and holding Hawk's hand like a scared child. She lost her footing a few time; she seemed to be too tired to avoid the garbage on the ground. Pride and Abberay still didn't catch up with them and with every step Bray got more worried. The last she had seen of them was Abberay sticking a knife in one of the Demon Dogs. Doubtlessly they were experienced fighters but Bray still got chills thinking about what might have happened to them.

Hawk's words woke Bray from his mosaic of worries, observations he didn't understand and confusion called his mind. They dashed in an old pharmacy and hid behind a big counter. Catching his breath Bray looked around. A place like countless others in the city – ravaged. Walls were full of graffiti and the floor was covered with garbage of all kinds. Doors of the cupboards behind him were broken and the bottles with pills were lying everywhere, some only in pieces. Such a waste, he thought. Simplest things such as an aspirin could be life- saving in their world.

Amber leant on Hawk's shoulder. He caressed her cheek worriedly.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she sighed but he didn't seem convinced. She rolled her eyes. "God, I wish everyone stopped looking at me like that! I am fine! Really!"

So typical of her, Bray thought. Stubbornness, never admitting her own weaknesses. But still seeing how close they were made him bit his lip. Whether he liked it or not he felt jealous. He should have been that man, the one taking care of her. What did he do to push her away like this? The more he wondered, the more it puzzled him. If it wasn't him, what could cause this frightening gap between them?

This fear. Amber he knew was throwing caution in the wind. Now she looked terrified – even though both he and Hawk were with her, both ready to fight if necessary. Was it just because of the Demon Dogs or … or was it something else?

"It's him," she whispered.

"Don't be silly."

"No, I know it's him!"

Bray frowned. Who were they talking about?

The Guardian?

He was the only one who came to mind.

It seemed impossible. Amber was with the Gaians, in the woods. The Chosen never bothered to attack the country side.

Or was it a lie The Guardian wanted him to believe? Did he decide to keep it a secret once he found Amber? Was this what he kept for a rainy day? The winning card to win Bray on his side, to win the city for once and for all?

It would work. Doubtlessly, he would succeed. Every fool could figure it out.

If so, what did The Guardian do to her? This fear she had couldn't be there for no reason? Did he … hurt her, somehow?

Solely the thought was hard to bare. Rage was waking inside him despite having no proof whatsoever. Only the thought of someone hurting her was too much to handle.

Yet still, she was in the woods wen The Chosen appeared. She didn't come back to him after the explosion. After all The Guardian couldn't be the reason for her staying with the Gaians.

He sighed to calm himself. It wasn't the right time. A sound of steps, of numerous steps was nearing, fast.

Bray listened carefully. Who was it? There were too many steps for Pride and Abberay.

Voices joined the party.

"Faster!" a male voice screamed. "They went this way!"

Bray peeped over the counter, ignoring Hawk's hissing to stay low.

It was the Demon Dogs. Bray recognized few of the men. Hawk worried for no reason. They didn't bother looking into the pharmacy. Carrying sticks in their hands they passed the, still believing prey was somewhere ahead.

Pride and Abberay weren't with them. Bray wasn't certain whether it was a good or a bad thing. The group was smaller than when they had bumped into them. It could be the others were still fighting.

Voices disappeared into the distance. The street got quiet again; they could even hear their own breathing. Minutes passed.

"Let's go," Hawk finally broke the silence. "The mall is not far from here."

Bray thought he misheard.

"The mall?" he repeated.

"Yeah," nodded Hawk, "The mall."

He didn't say any more and nor did Bray. Amber didn't oppose. Hawk pulled her to her feet and slowly they walked to the door. Hawk peep through the broken window to make sure no one was there - once certain, they stepped back in the street. Bray followed without a word spoken.

* * *

In silence they reached the mall. Hawk didn't say anything but Bray could feel he was tense. With a concerned look he entered the mall and Bray wondered whether it was because he doubted his decision.

Or maybe his thoughts drifted back to Pride and Abberay. Hawk himself was safe – at least for now. Inevitably his thoughts drifted to his leader, to his friend – he wondered whether they were as lucky as he.

Whatever the case, he could stop worrying. Bray too felt relieved when he saw the two Gaians sitting on the stairs. Pride was holding what seemed to be a wet towel to his forehead. He had a cut and it was bleeding. He didn't seem to care much about it; Salene who was squatting next to him seemed to be doing enough worrying for both.

Abberay looked to be deep in her thoughts. She was staring at her hand, slowly moving her fingers, stretching and folding them over and over as if testing for a possible injury. She too appeared to be ignoring Dal. He was sitting one step higher, with a blue cloth on his hands.

Despite the obvious bruises, they were both ok. Bray could hear Hawk's sigh of relief.

Abberay leapt forward when she noticed them.

"Thank god!" she exclaimed. "I thought they got you!"

"You have always been underestimating me," grinned Hawk but she didn't seem to listen. Her eyes moved to Amber.

"This is all your fault!" she sizzled. "If you weren't so stubborn about going back this wouldn't happen! Now we're trapped! I am tired of risking my neck for you and you not giving a damn about it!"

Amber's expression didn't change. She looked in front of her with aloof eyes, without saying a word. She didn't seem to realize Abberay was talking to her.

Hawk protectively embraced her over the shoulder.

"It's not her fault…"

"Shut up!" hissed Abberay. It looked like she wanted to say something else, but changed her mind. She rolled her eyes as if it could release her anger.

Pride passed the towel to Salene and got up. Bray could see the cut on his forehead was quite deep. The blood was still oozing but he dismissed it completely.

"That's enough," he said and glared at Abberay. It as a look of expecting obedience. The girl didn't bother hiding her displeasure but Pride didn't care.

He stepped to Amber and Hawk gently passed her to him. Together they walked back to their room, whispering to each other. Bray could only hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

"What's the point?" she sighed. "He will come and take me away again anyway …"

He?

Bray's head began spinning and the name once again numbed him. He remembered his thoughts from the pharmacy. The Guardian. So was it him after all?

The Guardian, despite his insanity was remarkably intelligent. He mastered plan-making to perfection and was a great expert in human nature. He must have known the impact Amber's 'death' had on Mallrats and especially on Bray. It was weakening his only opponent in the battle for the city.

Until this moment Bray hated The Guardian. The Chosen's methods and actions were radical; in such contrast to his that Bray didn't and couldn't understand them. There was no other way but to hate him, to hate him for the measures he took, the ignorance showed towards such a sacred thing as a human life.

But if he did as little as only touched her, Bray knew he wouldn't be satisfied until the Chosen and their leader weren't only defeated but destroyed.

There wasn't just hate anymore. He despised him and he wanted him dead.

The Guardian got what he wanted – a war.

* * *

Trudy heard voices and descended the stairs to see what was happening. She was relieved to see Bray had come back. She walked straight to him.

"Not now, Trudy!" he said when he realized her intentions. He was on a gasp of something, a revelation that could decide their future. His future. It was a thought he needed to think through, alone; he needed piece to deal with all the possibilities. Trudy was the last thing he wanted to deal with.

"Yes now, Bray!" she exclaimed in determination. "Lately it's always been not now with you and I won't take it any longer! Look where it led us!"

Bray cursed his leadership again. Everything had revealed to be a lie. This position too was only a farce. Why was he the only one realizing it?

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We are running out of food, Bray. Supplies are running low. A few days and we'll be starving!"

Bray sighed. It only annoyed Trudy more.

"As far as I know, you are still our leader. I know things aren't easy for you right now but we are still here too! And we need you! You know what happened today? Danni wanted to leave. She almost thing, it was pure luck I stopped her! Apparently she feels too guilty about that kiss to…"

"I am sorry what?"

For a moment, Bray had no idea what she was talking about. He was being bombed from all directions lately and Danni, she just slipped his mind. He needed a moment to make sense of Trudy's words.

"You heard me Bray!" impatiently hissed Trudy. "You have go talk to her! I don't know what you two had but you need to work it out! We have enough problems already!"

It didn't look like Trudy was about to give up. She had a persistent glare, focused on him and Bray felt the tension building up in him. His mind felt like it was going to explode.

"Alright!" he screamed.

He didn't wait for her response; he ran upstairs, wanting to get over with it as soon as possible.

Salene, not knowing what to do or say as nobody had apparently noticed her, continued standing there for a moment. She glanced at Hawk, at Abberay, at Dal but nobody returned the look. Then she too turned around and walked up the stairs.

* * *

Abberay followed Pride and Amber with her look as they walked away. Hawk couldn't help but to laugh at the anger in her eyes.

"I'm glad you're happy that I'm ok," he said joyfully.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and sat back onto the stairs. Hawk leant closer and ruffled her hair. She was about to slap his hand but he ascended the stairs too fast. She didn't bother getting up.

"Idiot," she murmured, trying to repair the damage.

Dal watched her silently. He found it hard to look away when she was around. She - she was like no girl he had ever seen before. It wasn't just her beauty – it was her confidence, her independence, her courage, determination, her inner strength. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something that made it impossible to move his eyes off her.

"It's not that bad," he said, slightly indecisively.

It was the first time he ever spoke to her. Not that she thought he was mute but it still caught Abberay off guard. She frowned and turned to him.

"Thanks," she responded but it sounded more like a question than a statement. Unsure of what to do she leant forward to see if little knives on her boot were still in place.

At least it' a start, thought Dal. But he couldn't just let it end there.

"Longing to get back to the woods?"

She smiled. She had a smile that could light up a room – at least as far as Dal was concerned. He wished she'd smile more often but he understood. Their world didn't give anyone many reasons to smile. The darkness they had succumbed into drained them of happiness and numbed them.

"Yeah," she nodded, "yeah. I miss it. I miss… I miss the freedom it gives me."

"I know what you mean. I always wanted to get out of the city, to the countryside."

"So why didn't you?"

He shrugged.

"There's always something in the way. I… I was working on Alice's farm. But once the Chosen invaded, The Guardian closed it down."

"Yeah, he is such a joy killer, isn't he?" she sighed. "So you are Amber's best friend?"

"I'm not sure she still considers me as that," Dal lowered his head.

"Don't dwell too much on that."

She said it with a tired, almost sad voice.

"What do you mean?"

"What I said. This really isn't the best time for any kind of judgements."

"You … you don't seem to like Amber very much," he said after considering her for a moment.

"I would say that … I have nothing against her. She's been … she makes me wonder, that's all. And I don't like to doubt myself."

What could she possibly doubt about herself? It sounded ridiculous to Dal. To him, she was such a feat of everything a girl should be and he was enchanted.

"Doubt about what?" he carefully asked.

"What a win is. And what a defeat. You wouldn't understand …"

"No, I'd like to hear it."

She turned to him, looking at him, obviously analysing. He could feel his heart starting to beat faster and he wondered whether she knew. He was sure she was about to walk away. She wasn't keen on showing her weak side. She was a fighter, demanding to be treated that way. Emotion … it was weakening.

But even in the darkest night, a falling star sometimes comes marching though.

"A win and defeat," she sighed. She lowered her voice, not wanting anyone else to hear her. "Characterization of each. In a losing battle, a person who … who fights till the end, unwilling to let go, is considered a hero. A role model. An inspiration? But are they really? When the battle is over and the evil wins … the good is weakened. They lost a great fighter, the one who could inspire them not to give up, to believe. His unwillingness to surrender caused a loss of a friend, of a father, a brother. Is it really a win, heroism to leave your loved ones in sorrow? Is it really worth it, your people in this position? Or is it only an act of selfishness, fear of admitting defeat, lack of care for the others? Can we really call this a win? And is putting down your weapon, surrendering to the evil really a defeat? The good is intact; it can lie low, wait. Is defeat really letting yourself accept the norms of your opponent if it saves your live, saves the life of a friend, father, a brother? Saves your people the pain? Is it fair to judge those who surrender? Have we, the ones who refuse to give up, been wrong all along?"

Dal listened to her carefully. Her voice lost its striking beauty; it was gentle, flowing, as a river. It was enchanting to listen. He wished it would never end, like a river he wished it would continue flowing, lasting.

It was scaring him, the way he felt drawn to this girl, this stranger he knew for such a short time; it was an alien feeling to him. Just like everything else new it was frightening, making him insecure. But oh it was also so tempting. The way his heart beat changed, the way his perceived the world as brighter than ever before ...could something so awakening, so freeing, possibly be harmful in any way?

It was just like the first rose, greeting the world in early spring. The promise of a change, of warmth invading the earth. It was only one, wherever you looked, it was a single one and its lonesomeness made it look so … fragile. Only a touch, only a breath could ruin its chance of existence, of making the world a prettier place. The fear made you stand in the distance, taking in its beauty only by sight, afraid; stopping you from breathing in its smell, its gentleness, its fullness.

It wasn't so frail. Nature was strong, a born survivor. You couldn't hurt it. The fear was only hurting you, your experience of life. You had to step closer, you had to get near. The fear was just in your head; it was only a rose. The simplest, the most beautiful, the realest thing of all.

Dal's mind was in its parallel consciousness and Abberay could see it. She smiled.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about."

"You're talking … you're talking about our world. Our insecurities, the uncertainty of everything. We have no parents, teachers, police, nobody will protect us. We have to protect ourselves, each other. We are as fragile as we can be and we are alone."

"I can protect myself. I'm talking about the meaning. Why fight, why believe, if ... if in the end nothing is up to us? Even if we beat the Chosen, the new Guardian will emerge. We are in no state to reach piece, order. All we have is each other and we only have each other in defeat. Fighting for freedom is tearing us apart. Literally. What is better – be free or be loved?"

"Freedom can bring love."

"But not if you sacrifice your own for the freedom. Then you're alone. And what is the world if you have no one to share it with?"

"I guess it comes down to what matters most to you – you belief or your family."

"Which means I shouldn't blame Amber for choices she made," concluded Abberay, got up and walked away, leaving Dal in dizziness of his thoughts and feelings. Like a river she was indeed. Flowing from left to right and back; preventing everyone from taming it. She was incomprehensible and it was making Dal even more enchanted.

* * *

Bray didn't waste any time. He walked straight into Danni's room. She was sitting on her bed, with a notepad on her knees. She lifted her head when she heard someone entering the room. As she saw him, the interest in her eyes was replaced by a mixture of fear and shame.

"Trudy told you, didn't she?!" she exclaimed. She lowered her head and her long, curly hair fell in front of the face, hiding it. Still, he knew the embarrassing shade of red spread across her face.

It was so awkward. Every fibre in his body was urging Bray to walk away. It was hard, facing her. She was a mirror, reflecting his past actions. He wasn't proud of it; he wished he hadn't done some of the things. But how did he get caught up in this mess? All along he had tried to avoid this, Danni especially and yet he was now standing in front of her, feeling ashamed and not knowing the reason.

He sighed and forced himself to stay. Running and hiding would be the easiest way out. It wouldn't solve the problem. Danni would still be there, waiting for him to get over himself.

"It's like everything I do involves you! I can't even leave without …. I don't know what to do anymore, damn it! It's like you are everywhere and I feel so stupid, helpless and ashamed! I thought leaving would get me away from you but Trudy … "

"I'm glad she told me," he interrupted. "I've been avoiding this talk and … I shouldn't. I've got so much on my mind right now, more important stuff than this … or so I thought. I've been an idiot, Danni, and I am sorry. You have feelings too and I completely ignored that."

She seemed to be thinking about his words. With her hand she went through her hair, trying to pull them back but some still found a way back.

"I don't see why you should be the one apologizing. I was the one kissing you despite…"

"I knew you had feelings for me, Danni. I knew it even before the kiss but… I denied it, thinking it would go away. It didn't matter to me. I was selfish. I should have told you but instead I was giving you false hope…"

"I never saw any hope," she dismissed it, "I don't … I don't want you to feel guilty or … sorry for me. You don't owe me anything, Bray."

"There's no reason for you to leave!" said Bray. Really, how di he get in these messes over and over again? He didn't want it but girls were constantly losing their midns over him. There was Ebony doing her best to catch him in her web. Trudy almost committed suicide. He was partly a reason for Salene's bulimia. And Amber … god knew what had happened to Amber. she wasn't herself anymore and it was crazy to believe he wasn't somehow the culprit. He messed up not only poor naïve girls, but also the one woman that meant the world to him. It was a great ache and he had no idea how to fix it.

"Nobody wants you gone, Danni. You are one of us. You have been our rock and we cannot afford to lose you, especially not now! Just because I am not in love with you, Danni, it doesn't mean I don't care about you. I don't want you to be out in the streets, alone, with that maniac in control! He already has Lubie; I don't want you joining her."

"You would say this to anyone who would want to leave, Bray."

"Yeah, I would. But not because I don't care but because I do. You are a Mallrat; one of the few people I trust with my life nowadays."

She sighed. It was a sigh Bray knew all too well; it was wanting to just go, hide, ignore it all, do whatever you wanted. But still you tamed yourself, somehow finding the strength to keep going, resisting the temptation.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this. Like you said, you do have bigger problems than me."

Maybe I do, but it doesn't make you any less important."

Danni put together a light smile. It was small, barely visible but it was a smile. It was finally a ray of light. Bray hoped it was a sign things would finally start improving.

But he was wrong.

Bray had no idea, but he was still a long road from the place he longed for, his salvation, his haven. There was a battle to be fought, tears to be cried and agony to be felt.

But there was a haven. There was a salvation. There were lips he yearned to kiss and yes, there was a kiss. Through everything, there was a desired peace. He just had to reach it.

* * *

The door opened. The rope around her wrists was loosening until it let go. Lubie didn't feel it anymore but her wrists were still sore and they ached. It was the pain, the feeling of freedom.

Men pushed her through the open door and into the street. She staggered and almost tripped. Everything was dizzy. She could barely remember when she had been able to take a free step for the last time.

_Freedom._

She still didn't believe it. After the last weeks … after this ordeal with the Guardian … how could he just let her go?

Why did he just let her go?

He must have had a reason. He never did anything without a detailed purpose. What was he going to do with her? With other Mallrats? This freedom was limited. She feared to find out what those limits were. It wasn't over. It had barely started.

The door shut behind her. She was alone. Looking up and down the street she didn't see anyone. She didn't know where she was and she was alone. Frightened by the past and frightened of the future. Even the present was uncertain.

There was nothing else she could do but run.

She started running, not knowing where the street led to.

And she ran.

And she ran.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Broughttoyouby::: misswinter.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello,

so last chapter in 2012!

A mole is revealed and we get a little insight into ... something.

Thanks for those reading and commenting!

Enjoy and please comment,

Happy new year and may 2013 bring you whatever your heart desires,

love, winter.

* * *

**Black Swan***

All characters are taken from The Tribe series. Nothing is mine; I just made up the storyline and the dialogues. Nothing would be possible without the wonderful masterminds behind The Tribe.

*_ The event that is a surprise (to the observer); has a major impact; after the first recorded instance of the event, it is rationalized by hindsight as if it could have been expected._

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

Her head felt like it was going to explode. It was the pressure and pain, the worst kind of pain she had ever experienced. Everything was foggy; she tried to think but spinning in her head immobilized her. It prevented her from moving. She tried to move her leg; tried to lift her hand but she didn't have the strength. She just lay, paralyzed by pain, listening to the silence around her.

Slowly the fog began to gradually disappear. She opened her eyes only to face the complete darkness. She looked to her right, to the left. There was no light, only a plantation of cold, unfriendly blackness.

Once again she tried to move. She could feel muscles in her limbs twitching. She hadn't lost the feeling of her legs; so what was suppressing its movement? What was pressing her down, disabling her? She could only move her neck. She was free to look around only not see anything.

It wasn't just the absence of light; she couldn't hear anything either. It was dreadful silence all around her; only thing she heard was her own, shallow breathing. There was no smell. She might be lost in an endless room or trapped in a coffin.

But she could feel. Once her senses began sharping again, she felt the bounds around her ankles, her wrists. And the cold. She felt the cold next to her skin. She figured she must be lying on something metal, tied up.

Panic started taking over her. Dreaded she tried to free herself but the bounds only gave her more pain. They didn't seem to weaken.

She screamed out in frustration. Where was she? What was happening to her? How did she get here? The last thing she could remember was Eagle Mountain … Bray, the message … the loud, that extremely loud noise and the smoke … the explosion … the confusion … the distant screams … panic … lifelessness … and arms around her body …

And those eyes. Cold, striking eyes and the metal in the lower lip of the man who suddenly appeared in front of her.

That man, that stranger! Where did he come from? And … why did he bring her here, wherever 'here' was? What happened to the others, to Bray? What was going on?

"Bray!" she screamed out, desperate. Her body began shivering ad tears began rolling down her eyes. She was scared, petrified. The more she wanted it to be a nightmare, the more she was realizing everything was real.

"Bray …" she broke down in sobs. She screamed out his name but there was no response. Wherever she was, Bray wasn't with her.

Suddenly a loud noise broke through the silence. Bright light blinded her as she held her breath in fright. It was… it looked almost like a window … no, not the window, the door opened.

A man was standing at the door. She couldn't see his face; the luminosity overshadowed all the details except his figure.

She didn't know how long he stood there. It seemed like an eternity passed before he moved. With slow steps he walked towards her. The sound of his boots hitting the floor echoed in the room and Amber stared at the nearing figure with her eyes wide open in horror, unable to speak.

He stopped at the metal table she was lying on. He leant towards her. In dim light she could see his smile. His wicked, terrifying smile and his eyes, sparkling in great irrational amusement.

"Hello, Amber," he said, "my name is The Guardian."

Amber swiftly opened her eyes. , her body leaping forwards. She was out of breath and The Guardian's words, spoken so many months ago, were echoing in her head. Instinctively she looked around but of course he was not there. She was lying on small bed in a little room, with Prde gently snoring in the corner.

Light was dim and it was apparently night. She didn't know when she fell asleep. She didn't know when the day passed.

Gradually, her breathing returned to normal. She leant back onto the wall, pulling her hair back.

She escaped The Chosen weeks ago but The Guardian was still with her wherever she went. His words, his eyes, his smile were hunting here, his sermons were booming in her ears. He had promised to get her if she ever escaped. Now she was free for weeks and he still didn't show. She wished he did. At least her constant anxiety would be over; what was freedom if you had to look over your shoulder every minute of every day?

She couldn't figure him out. What was he waiting for? He must have known she was back in the mall. He knew it the moment she entered the city again. There was nothing The Guardian didn't know. He knew everything about everybody, he somehow found out, always.

Like about her life with Bray. He stated Bray himself was the one who told him. Bray wasn't even his real name. He was a Chosen who infiltrated the Mallrats, aiming to dig up as much as he could about them, the city, her. It was his job to report everything back to his leader who used the data to create a plan, a master plan for invasion and eventual control over the city.

He now had all the data he needed, The Guardian told her, there was no need for pretending any longer. He didn't need a mole any longer; he didn't need Amber any longer. To eliminate every possible threat to their mission they brought her here, to The Chosen Headquarters, to make sure she would be out of the way once the big day came.

The Guardian had pictures to show. Pictures of Bray entering The Chosen Headquarters, spending time with The Guardian. The Guardian grinned when he said Bray had used her. There was no love; she was just an asset, a winning asset. Once exploited bray walked away. Had he cared, he wouldn't let her be tied up, on this cold table, in this card room. He wouldn't have left her, would he?

Pride, Hawk, everyone tried to comfort her. Indeed she was in captivity, tied up, tortured. They eft her for days, without food or water, with only an intravenous infusion in her vein, in darkness. In despair she sought any explanation given. She wasn't to blame.

She embraced her knees. They didn't understand. Yes, she was in that room, that room of death, they had her – they might have had her body, but they didn't have her mind. Her thoughts were only hers. They could hurt her but it was she who started believing. It was her decision and she was to blame.

She could still believe while being in the woods with the Gaians. But here in the mall, with Bray being around all the time … how could she let them win? She believed The Guardian's lies and surrendered to his game. She betrayed Bray, herself, their love.

His every look was a knife into her heart. He was looking at her with love, despite everything he had said to him. He didn't know … he didn't know what she had done. He would have never done it. He would never be so weak, desperate enough to give in to The Guardian. He would fight.

She didn't. How could she accept a lie if the truth was in front of her all along, in every memory? She should have known it. She could deny the truth for only so long; sooner or later it would get her. Now it was too late and she was left with her dismay.

Bray couldn't find out. It was better for him not to know what she had done. She couldn't live with his eyes reminding her of it over and over.

She felt tears in her eyes. She couldn't cry. She didn't deserve to cry for the future she had thrown away.

Her throat felt dry. She wouldn't fall asleep anyway so she got up, carefully not to disturb Pride. She walked to the door and paused to listen. There was no sign of anyone being awake beside her. Pride continued to snore lightly.

Barefooted she ascended the stairs. The mall was silent. What used to be a calm night was now making her anxious. Darkness and stillness were now fear and not even the mall, her former place of happiness could bring her peace.

She walked into the kitchen. In the dim light she saw something in front of her. She carefully stepped over it, not wanting to trip. It looked like a big doll. She smiled. Some things never change, she thought. Putting away toys was still considered to be a waste of time.

She stepped to the cupboards. Glasses were still in the same place as before they had left for Eagle Mountain. She reached for the half-full bottle of water. She didn't hear the steps nearing. The night still seemed to be still.

"Missed me?" a voice behind her hissed.

There was no doubt who the voice belonged to. It was the voice that brought pain. It was a promise of agony everytime Amber heard her speak.

Amber was too scared to let out a scream. She dropped the bottle and the water spilled over the floor.

She couldn't divide her time in that room into days. It was just … time. What seemed like eternity of darkness, panicked breaths and fear, and long periods when she was drifting in and out of consciousness. Times of her being aware were marked by visits of The Guardian. He would smile, talk about her state with affected compassion. Then he would talk. He could talk for hours, without slowing down to catch a breath or to take a sip of water. He talked but his voice was only a background harmony for her; because even while consciousness her head was dizzy and she felt tired. It was a struggle to keep her eyes open, not to give to temptation of sleep.

Of eternal sleep. She didn't know why she should even still be awake. There was nothing in this life for her to live.

Her interest would rise on those occasions as the name of her former lover was brought up. The Guardian spoke of their plans to take over the city, to rule like no one before. He praised him for being a devoted follower, for being so much like him.

Some days were easier to get by. She felt sober and could follow the Guardian's words. Those were the days when she still believed. Bray loved her and their love was real. The Guardian was only trying to trick her, for whatever reason. She would scream out his name as he could hear and come save her. The Guardian only grinned. He made sure those days got rarer and rarer until they were gone completely. Until he won.

Her other regular visitor was a man in a white scrub. He never spoke; he only came to medicate her. It was his injection that out her into a deep sleep and it was his injection that brought her back to life.

At first she wondered what it was he had given her. Soon she didn't bother asking anymore.

Both The Guardian and the Doctor never came alone. As of there was a way for her to free herself, all tied up and weak. Two guards came regularly enough for Amber to remember them.

The first was a man she knew from before – those eyes that had stared into hers on the Eagle Mountain. He accompanied The Guardian. Often he strayed away from the door, coming closer to the table.

Her stared down on her stripped body. With hunger and evil mixed in her eyes. She thought he would reach out for her – he looked as if she was an object and he was her owner. He probably would; she was frightened to think what he would do to her had The Guardian not interfered.

"Well, Izaq," he said with a strict voice, "this is not a way to treat our guests. Please, step back to your place."

The other guard, a girl, came only four times but it was enough to make an impression. The girl had a long brown hair, usually braided on the top of her head. It was the eyes that made her – they were big and grey. In some way she was even worse than Izaq. He at least wasn't hiding his intentions; she kept on smiling, trying to portray kindness. But her eyes couldn't lie. There was a wicked satisfaction in them everytime she looked at Amber. The more she was fading away, the stronger the girl seemed to become.

Had Amber felt better, she would probably wonder where Lubie disappeared. But after the pain started, she wasn't thinking much anymore. She only wanted to die.

Now Lubie was back. When Amber turned around, she was standing in front of her, looking at her like a wild animal looks at its prey.

Amber's knees were giving away as she wondered why Lubie was there.

But she should have known.

Lubie smiled when she saw fear in her eyes.

"Scared?"

"What do you want?" asked Amber, with her voice shaking.

Lubie was tall and strong. Working for The Guardian she must have received some training. He was too smart to take in everyone he found wandering on the streets.

Amber was weak and aware of it. Her body still didn't regain strength after her ordeal with The Guardian. Numbed by fear she didn't stand a chance.

"Following orders."

"And they are?"

"To get rid of you."

Lubie kept a long knife behind her belt. Now she reached for it, stepping closer to Amber. The faint light reflected from the blade as Amber stepped back.

There was no back. With her body she already hit the counter. She grabbed its edge with her and tightly, watching as the knife was nearing her body. What was it left for her? A lifetime of guilt and shame. She could never forgive herself for giving in to deception. Death seemed like a welcome escape, a way out, a solution. She wouldn't have to face herself day after day. She would be free of herself. It would be a rest, a desired rest her body way yearning for.

As blood would be pouring out of her body, life would be slipping away. She would be slowly sinking into indefinite eternity, the one she would never leave. Forever she would be letting go of life, embracing … embracing a promise of redemption, peace and happiness. A place she had been brought up believing it was a fulfilment of her deepest desires, a pure bliss with no limits.

She would never wake up. She would reach her end without ever fully living. There were still sights she wanted to see. Dreams she wanted to realize. There were lips she was yearning to kiss.

She wanted to live.

As she swallowed hard, facing Lubie's wicked eyes, strength in her was awakening, strength to protect, to fight.

Lubie thought it was already over. That she had already won. Her prey was cornered, weakened. She already saw herself passing the news to The Guardian, being praised. All she had to do was to push the knife into her victim's body, tearing it apart.

She lifted her arm, gritted her teeth when suddenly the body moved, moved out of her reach. It was too late to abort. She stuck a knife into the wooden worktop.

Lubie cursed in anger and tried to pull the knife out. It didn't work and she had to remind herself to stay quiet, calm. She couldn't let anyone witness the killing, find out the truth about her. They had to continue believing she was a Mallrat. Not a Chosen, sent to spy.

When the knife didn't give in after numerous attempts, Lubie gave up on it. She would have to find another way. she looked around and saw Amber running away.

Once Amber was out of the knife's way, she just wanted to get away. She started looking without looking where she was going. She just wanted to get away; to live.

She didn't realize her mistake until it was too late. Instead to freedom she ran into the heart of the kitchen. She found herself surrounded with more cupboards, counters and a large cooker. It promised agony, not life.

Go back, go back, she thought but could already hear Lubie's steps nearing.

It was too late to run.

Lubie realized she worried for nothing. Her steps slowed down and she smiled again. Oh it was too easy. Her prey was waiting on her.

Spinning in her head was back. But Amber couldn't give in, no, not this time. They won all those times before; now, she couldn't let them. This part of her they couldn't get. They had already taken everything; life was all she had left. No matter how ruined it was still life. It was one thing she wouldn't give up.

"Come one step closer and I'll scream!"

"So what?" laughed Lubie. "Let them come. I'll just say The Guardian let me go. Who do you think they'll believe, me or … you? Pride, Hawk, they don't know me. It's your word against mine, Amber. You're losing your mind, it's no secret."

If there was one thing Lubie was good it, it was lying. She didn't believe the word she spoke – a single scream would ruin her plan, her – but her voice was still blossoming with confidence.

Her life was lying. It would never fail. It should never fail her.

"You … the Mallrats know you?"

"Yes they do."

"You … Joined them to spy on them?"

"It worked perfectly. Don't look so horrified, Amber. This is war. In war, measures don't matter. All that counts, is a final result. Fir the win, everything is acceptable."

The Guardian taught his people well. Each of them was thinking like him and their words were just an echo of his sermons.

Amber looked around, trying to control her breathing. Something … there must be something … she couldn't … this couldn't be the end …

There, by the sink, just in her reach, was a pile of plates. Whoever was responsible for cleaning ignored their duty. A slip she would call irresponsible in any other moment but now it was forming tears of happiness in her eyes.

She looked at Lubie. None said a word. They stared at each other, waiting for whatever the first move would be.

Out of nowhere Amber leant to the sink, grabbing the plates. Lubie realized her intention a bit too soon. All she could do was to shield her face.

Amber threw plates into her hunter. She didn't wait any second; she started to run, out of the kitchen, pass Lubie.

This Lubie did see coming. As plates noisily fell to the floor, breaking into little pieces, she turned around, with rage. She wouldn't let her go away.

She leapt forward, onto Amber, knocking her to the floor. Amber tried to creep away, to snick out of the lethal grip. She finally screamed when Lubie's strong, almost muscular hands grabbed her by the ankles.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Broughttoyouby::: misswinter.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello!

So here is a part two of revealing the mole.

Thank you to everyone who are reading this and taking time to comment.

Please, take time to review.

Enjoy,

winter

* * *

**Black Swan***

All characters are taken from The Tribe series. Nothing is mine; I just made up the storyline and the dialogues. Nothing would be possible without the wonderful masterminds behind The Tribe.

*_ The event that is a surprise (to the observer); has a major impact; after the first recorded instance of the event, it is rationalized by hindsight as if it could have been expected._

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

In the heart of the kitchen, Amber looked around, trying to control her breathing. Something … there must be something … she couldn't … this couldn't be the end …

There, by the sink, just in her reach, was a pile of plates. She looked at Lubie. None said a word. They stared at each other, waiting for whatever the first move would be.

Out of nowhere Amber leant to the sink, grabbing the plates. Lubie realized her intention a bit too soon. All she could do was to shield her face.

Amber threw plates into her hunter. She didn't wait any second; she started to run, out of the kitchen, passing Lubie.

This Lubie did see coming. As plates noisily fell to the floor, breaking into little pieces, she turned around, with rage. She wouldn't let her go away.

She couldn't let Amber get away.

She leapt forward, onto Amber, knocking her to the floor. Amber tried to creep away, to snick out of the lethal grip. She finally screamed when Lubie's strong, almost muscular hands grabbed her by the ankles.

It seemed so pointless. Whatever she did, they always got her in the end. It was depressing.

Amber screamed out again.

"Shut it!" hissed Lubie. She crept onto Amber's body, her cold hands reaching for Amber's mouth. She covered it with her palms, dimming the screams.

The cries for help. The prayers for a possible salvation. The hopes for an impossible miracle.

The predator struck.

And it wasn't letting go.

Not now when her prey was finally on the floor. It took her longer than desired but Lubie dismissed it. All she now needed was to finish it.

Finish her.

Lubie rolled her on her back, still carefully covering her mouth. She looked around, looking for a cloth. In the weak light it remained hidden from her eyes.

She didn't dwell on it. She simply tore off a piece of her shirt, managing to make it into a lump. Stuffed in Amber's mouth it silenced her.

Lubie was pleased to see Amber's eyes dilated in panic. Despair overwhelmed her and the sole thought of being in their hands was too much to bear. Tears rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably and her body began shaking.

They got her. The frustration she couldn't let out screaming went directly into her limbs. She started kicking and the constant movement annoyed Lubie.

"Stop it!" she hissed but Amber didn't hear. Blows kept on coming and Lubie got one directly into her eye. Automatically she reached for the aching spot. She cursed as she unwantedly loosened the grip

Suddenly there was no weight on Amber's body, no hands immobilizing her. She didn't know what had just happened. But whatever it was, it was a chance.

And she took it.

Half walking half crawling she moved away, out of the kitchen. She could barely drag her exhausted body but she had to get away, find someone. Pulling the cloth out of her mouth her throat was dry and irritated. It ached with every breath. Just as she was about to get on her feet the dry cough brought her back down.

Water. She needed water.

It wasn't the time. She couldn't stop, she had to keep going, she couldn't stop.

It was a final straw for Lubie. Her patience was running on fumes. She had already wasted to much time.

For a second she stood still, carefully listening. There was no voice besides Amber's hoarse breathing. Nobody had woken up yet. And none should. She had to end it while it was still safe. She couldn't risk her cover being blown.

Taking a deep breath she collected herself. The Guardian could never find out about her slips this night. He demanded perfection from her and the sole assignment was a sign of his trust. She couldn't disappoint him. She witnessed first-hand what kind of retaliation he was capable of.

Broken plates were everywhere. She still longed for the knife, still lodged in the worktop but there was no time to retrieve it. She picked up one of the shards.

The right eye, the one that had taken the blow, was still hurting. Her vision was blurry and everything seemed hazier that it actually was. It wouldn't stop her; she couldn't let it stop her. The right eye was more than enough; during her time with the Mallrats she had gotten to know the café inside out. She would know the way being completely blind.

Coughing was the best signpost she could wish for. Amber didn't manage to get far. A few steps and Lubie was already behind her.

This time for the last time. Her fingers ran over the sharp edge of the shard. It wouldn't be a problem. It would cut through the skin, cut the veins open, without any problem. It would be just as effective as her beloved knife. There was no way to survive it.

The Guardian would be proud of her.

She would be praised.

Lubie breathed in, preparing for the final strike and eternal glory. Amber, drowning in her own tears, didn't stand a chance.

Suddenly steps cut though the deadly silence. They weren't choked; someone was nearing.

There was no time to finish her. Not knowing who was coming, it was too dangerous; Lubie quickly dropped the shard, cursing whoever it was.

Swiftly she looked down to Amber. She looked pitiful, with both coughs and tears suffocating her.

Her state was on Lubie's side. She was a smooth liar. She just hoped Amber would stay crated, without talking.

Amber might have looked frantic but she was aware of what was happening. She too heard the steps and her head turned to the direction of the stairs. She was blinking, trying to see clearly though her tears. She was too exhausted to think. She was too desperate to pray it wasn't The Guardian.

It wasn't. The figure wasn't wearing the robe. As it came closer, Amber recognized it. It was the body she knew so well. The shape, the walk, she would recognize him anywhere, anytime.

He finally came. After all this time he finally came to save her. It was about to end. He would take her away, away from The Guardian, the cold table, the man with injection in his hand, Izaq's lustful eyes; away, out of the darkness, back home. She sobbed in relief.

Lubie too realized it was Bray. She sighed. If it was Lex, she wouldn't have a problem. But Bray … he had already proven to be immune to her seduction.

She opened her mouth to greet him but was too late.

"Bray!" screamed Amber. Her voice was desperate, shaking, pleading, on the verge of breaking. "Bray, help me! Please, help me!"

Bray stopped, confused. He saw Amber, lying on the floor, with expression of pure horror on her face. And Lubie, Lubie was also there. She was facing him, looking … almost annoyed.

What was going on?

Where did she come from? Was The Guardian also here? Looking around, he didn't see him or any of the Chosen. And Amber … What happened to her? She looked so … broken. Seeing her so clearly unwell, all he wanted was to go over to her, lift her up, embrace her, make all her demons, whatever they were, go away.

He couldn't. Lubie was standing in the way. She was now walking to him, almost looking relieved to see him, with one eye obviously hurt.

"Lubie?" he frowned.

"Bray, I … The Guardian let me go … I came here … I found her in the café and she … she's .. she is crazy! She threw a plate into my face! Thank god you came I thought …"

"You lying cow!" screamed Amber, interrupting her. Lubie looked over her shoulder, enraged. She saw Amber getting up. "You're lying! She's one of them! She was there, making sure I didn't run away! She came to kill me! You cow! You lying…"

Her legs were unsteady as she staggered back, hitting the counter behind her. Screaming on the top of her lungs she reached for everything she could, from glasses and plates, throwing everything into Lubie. Most objects missed completely, losing their battle with gravity long metres away, falling to the ground, many breaking.

Lubie's mind was racing as she stared at Amber. She never understood what made The Guardian keeping her alive for so long. Now more than ever before she longed to snap her neck.

She faked a surprised expression as she turned to Bray.

"I have no idea what she's talking about, she must have confused me with somebody else…"

Looking from Amber to Lubie, suddenly everything made sense.

Lubie read it in his eyes, she needn't have bothered. Bray knew.

Before dinner, Salene had brought kids into the café, to make some collages from old newspapers. Afterwards they hadn't bothered to put away the glue and the scissors. They were still on the table next to Lubie and she saw them.

She stepped closer to Bray again, leant slightly to the left, to the table.

"I swear, I have no idea what she's talking about!"

The scissors were only one reach away. Bray couldn't see them. Lubie was hiding them with her back.

But Amber knew. She realized what Lubie was planning.

"Bray, watch out, she has scissors!" Amber screamed and leapt forward.

Bray turned to her in surprise, moving his eyes from Lubie. Simultaneously he stepped back.

Brady, who wasn't old enough for crafting, had too joined Salene in the café; however she had brought toys with her, playing with them under the tables. Over one of her toys Bray now tripped. He lost his balance and fell back.

"Bray!" yelled Amber as watched him crash to the ground as Lubie grabbed the scissors. She couldn't let her … there was no doubt what Lubie was about to do.

Amber leapt to Lubie. She didn't know what she would do but she had to do something. Lubie saw her coming. She was bigger, stronger than Amber. Once their bodies collided Lubie pushed her away, back to the counter. Amber's already weakened legs gave away. Her hands reached out to grab something, anything to pull her out of the lethal fall, but found nothing. She uncontrollably plunged backwards, her head hitting the edge of the counter. She fell to the ground and groaned in pain before losing consciousness.

Bray's heart kipped as he saw Amber lying there, motionless. Fear crept into his mind. She couldn't … he couldn't lose her again, not now when she only came back to him …

"Amber!" he exclaimed, about to get up, run to her, help her, but before he could, Lubie was on top of him.

"Get off me!" he yelled and was about to push her away when he saw what she was holding in her hand. It didn't look like she would think twice before digging the scissors into his neck.

"I don't think I'm going anywhere, honey," she grinned.

He glanced at Amber. She was still lying still, with her back to the counter, her eyes closed.

Lubie leant even closer to him, not even bothering to hide her intention.

"You work for The Guardian, don't you?" he muttered. He would have to think of something, fast. He thought of simply reaching for the scissors but it was too dangerous. He wasn't about to risk it, helping her succeed. Somehow he would have to find a way, to talk her into dropping them … but he doubted it would work. If she was like any other Chosen, she would rather stab herself than give in.

He had to think of something.

But there was no time.

With his mind jumping from one idea to the other, Bray didn't see how Amber's head slightly moved.

"Yes, I do," Lubie said, with pride in her voice.

"You never were a stray; you were never attacked on the street…."

"No. that was my dear Izaq, making me look authentic."

"This is how The Guardian knew of our plan. You told him. But … where did you find out? You weren't told."

"Oh I was. Ex told me the night before."

"Lex?" frowned Bray.

"You'd be surprised what a girl can find out when she spreads her legs, Bray. Poor old Lex was so lonely, desperate for some company. Not a very good move, Mr Leader. Leaving people in loneliness like that. Lonely, desperate people are dangerous. What is loyalty, trust when you are alone? Once the night falls, the sun sets, feeling of belonging is affectation. You are alone. Having someone with you, someone to make your loneliness go away … you don't think of why they might be there. You don't wonder who they are. You are so scared of them leaving you alone again, you start sharing. It is really not ok to let this happen to your own people, Bray."

No wonder why Bray and Lex couldn't figure it out who the mole was. They were suspicious of everyone, everyone but the girl The Guardian took with him. It never occurred to them it could be her. Such a perfect cover up of his tracks! Bray once again applauded to The Guardian. He foresaw every move in their game of chess and mastered it to perfection.

"And then The Guardian decided to take you with him because he knew we would realize someone had alerted him. If you stayed, we could figure it out."

"But because I was taken no one even thought it could be me! Amazing, isn't it? He let you to decay from suspicion. Yes, now you know the truth, Bray, congratulations! Now shut up! I have enough of this!"

She lent even closer, nearing the scissors to Bray's neck. He refused to watch how the end of his life was approaching. He stared into Lubie's insane eyes.

He should have known.

* * *

When Amber slowly regained consciousness again, she was sure she was back onto the table. It felt like such a deja vu. Her head was aching, not only aching; it was as if a thunder was raging.

He was tired. Her eyelids kept on running to each other, closing her eyes. It was so hard to keep them open. Too hard.

She didn't want to be awake. Tempting sleep was winning her over. Once her eyes were closed, everything was easier. It hurt less. In sleep they couldn't get it. There were no needles stuck in her arm. There was no Izaq looking at her with list. There was no Guardian and no of his horrible stories. There were no memories. In sleep she was safe. She moved her head. She could move. As she tried to move her hands, her legs, she suddenly realized. It was no table where she lay and this wasn't the darkness se was so terrified of.

But there was danger.

Bray, she remembered Bray. And Lubie. She blinked, trying to enhance her vision.

The darkness faded and despite the dim light she could see. Bray was on the floor, Lubie on top off him, holding, no, pointing something to his neck.

Lubie must have gotten the scissors.

They had taken everything away from her. Bray, the slight chance of a better future with him, somehow leaving the past behind, was all she had left.

She couldn't let them take that away too.

* * *

He would have to risk it, Bray thought. It was the only way. He was about to die either way. Lubie wasn't showing any signs of changing her mind.

It would have to be quick. Lubie already lifted her arm, the second time this night, once again ready to claim a life.

"Get away from him!" yelled Amber.

Then everything happened swiftly.

Nor Lubie nor Bray saw Lubie get up. In her drained body she somehow found the strength to move forward. She couldn't just lie, watching Lubie take a life of a man she longed for.

She was looking around, desperate, wondering what she could possibly do. Lubie was strong; she could easily knock her out again.

It suddenly occurred to her. A chance, chances were all around her.

Careful not to make a sound she stepped to the closest chair and lifted it. It was heavy and her body was resisting. Unseen she tip-toed to Lubie.

Once Amber screamed both Bray and Lubie turned to her, both confused and surprised. Lubie didn't manage to realize what was transpiring; something hit her in the face again. Still holding the scissors she lost her balance and flew off Bray, landing on her hip. As soon as she hit the floor, her survival instinct kicked in. However, before she could stand up again, her body received another blow.

A lethal blow.

She staggered back, trying to retrieve her balance but failing. Every step was a new try until she ran out of space. She didn't realize she was already out of the café until it was too late. Frightened by what she knew was about to happen she was too numb to react when she reached the staircase. There was literally no ground under her feet anymore ad she fell back, onto the stairs. Once her head crashed into the edge of a step her legs flew over her body and the force pulled her into an uncontrolled fall. She was rolling down the stairs, unable to stop. She didn't come to a halt until her head bumped heavily into a banister. There she finally came to rest.

An eternal rest.

They looked at her, waiting for her to move.

She didn't. Bray knew the angle between her head and neck was too abnormal to let her live. They were looking at a dead body.

Bray turned to Amber. She was pale and looked so little, fragile.

He didn't care about the past days. Everything that had happened was forgotten the moment he saw her. She was the woman that had enchanted him all that time ago. He had fallen in love with her the moment he had laid his eyes on her and his heart still beat for her. Without hesitation, he stepped to her and embraced her. He dismissed the fear she might push him away; it was after all what she was doing since they encountered each other again. Care and love prevailed.

He pressed her body tightly to his, lovingly kissing her forehead and buried his face in her hair. She embraced his neck and leant onto his chest. It was what he had been yearning for since the explosion tore her away from him. Now she was back where she belonged.

Tears of sadness, relief, happiness, shame and regret were falling from Amber's eyes. With every sob she nuzzled closer to his strong, affectionate body. She was finally back in the safety of his embrace. She was finally back home.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Broughttoyouby::: misswinter.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello,

just a quick update.

Thanks to everyone still reading this and to those who take time to review, it is greatly appreciated.

Enjoy

love

winter

* * *

**Black Swan***

All characters are taken from The Tribe series. Nothing is mine; I just made up the storyline and the dialogues. Nothing would be possible without the wonderful masterminds behind The Tribe.

*_ The event that is a surprise (to the observer); has a major impact; after the first recorded instance of the event, it is rationalized by hindsight as if it could have been expected._

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

A dead body was once again lying in the mall. Just like Izaq's days before Lubie's eyes were open, staring into the world in fear. Both had once been on the top of the world, confident of the future and a source of fright for the rest. Yet now the world, the world they had so lavishly run, spat them out. Crashing onto cold, retaliating ground erased the glee from their face, replacing it with fear. They were both out of control. Their ultimate fall was the inevitable abyss on the risky path they had chosen. Everyone had had a choice. They decided to be the prophets of the violence, fear and death. Now they were living in their own sermon – in death.

Izaq's passing brought the Mallrats a storm. Instead of getting united after his brutal exit they got torn apart by the events leading to his end. Now Lubie's death would bring piece again. Her perishing was a closure, the end of uncertainty, a survival.

Simultaneously it was an arch leading to another battle. This time cruel, lethal, unforgiving time of agony. Bray had no doubt about it. Staring into Lubie's dead eyes he realized the countdown to war had just begun. Killing her, intentionally or not, revealing the Guardian's secret plans, they brought this holy anger upon themselves. The great leader of the Chosen had warned the before and this time they crossed the line. They invaded his territory, dared to take unimaginable freedom; it wasn't something The Guardian would be willing to overlook. It was compromising his kingdom. They were jeopardizing him and their fate was nothing but – a total destruction.

As Lubie fell into a never-ending sleep, they whole mall seemed to wake up. Steps began nearing. Lex was the first one to emerge from the dark. Seeing him Bray bit his lip, trying to find words. They were none. He didn't know what exactly had happened between Lex and Lubie but Lex obviously cared for her.

"What the hell is going on?!" Lex exclaimed. The scene puzzled him but he was no fool. He noticed Bray's eyes secretly escaping down the stairs. Whatever it was, it was there. With swift steps he walked to the fence, leant over and looked down.

In the dim light he could make out something by the banister. It took him a moment to realize it was a body.

Lubie's body.

Nothing made any sense. He looked at Bray in disbelief but didn't wait for him to form any words. He ran pass the pair and ran downstairs.

"Lubie!" he screamed, kneeling next to her. He gently rolled her on her back, still certain the dark thought would prove to be false. The second he was faced with her open, empty, dead eyes, the reality sank in.

"Lubie!" he screamed. "No!"

He caressed her cheek as if he could trick the death, making her come back. The eyes remained abandoned by life and her skin was gradually losing its warmth. A should he had thought he would end up sharing his life with was gone.

Bray and Amber were joined by Dal and Trudy, both holding lit candles in their hands. They silently watched Lex saying his final farewell. The Gaians too were watching from the bottom of the stairs. Other Mallrats stayed back, confused, looking at each other. Salene sent the little ones back to their beds.

Finally another loss sank in. Lex caringly closed her eyes. Now they were no longer staring into the brutal reality; they dove into eternal and final darkness. Lubie might have been gone – but it wasn't the end.

Lex got up and turned back to Bray, to Amber in his arms.

"What the hell happened?!" he shouted. He pointed at Amber. "What did she do to Lubie?!"

Pride quickly ascended the stairs and stepped to Bray. Lex gently pushed Amber into his arms and Lex was staring into him, demanding answers. Pride swiftly led Amber downstairs, to their room.

"Lubie was the mole, Lex," calmly said Bray. His voice wasn't judgemental.

"That's a lie!" shouted Lex and ran upstairs, to Bray. "Stop blaming it on Lubie! What did Amber do to her?!"

"I'm sorry," said Bray, knowing how pointless his words were. There was nothing he could say.

"I don't give a damn about how you feel!" and stop saying … Lubie was not the mole…"

The more he thought about it, the more the truth unveiled in him. It was too much for Lex to handle. If it indeed was true, if Lubie really was … that … then … he felt nauseous realizing what it meant when they were together he … talked. Thinking back to his words he felt sick. Back then he didn't think twice before telling Lubie about their plan. It seemed completely innocent. She was a Mallrat.

Or so she wanted him to believe.

Bray's words made sense. A phantom now finally had a face. And Lex had given her everything she needed.

"Lex…"

"No! Shut up! Shut up you damn liar!"

Lex's head was spinning with guilt and overwhelming despair got longed in his heart.

"I…"

Lex didn't even know why he did it. It was one of those impulsive moments when he reacted without thinking. His mistake was echoing in his mind, driving him crazy. He took a swing and punched Bray in his face, causing his lip to bleed. Bray staggered back but didn't say anything. He wiped the blood and silently looked at Lex.

Lex's mind was too messed up to think. He swallowed hard and suddenly felt lonelier than ever before. He blankly stared and everything seemed so distant. It wasn't his life. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be real.

He sighed. There was dead silence as his mind was finally beginning to clear.

"I had no idea …" he whispered.

Tai San appeared from the dark. She walked to Lex ad embraced him, without saying a word. Lex leant his head onto her shoulder as he finally faced the truth.

* * *

Later that night the Gaians met outside their room, in a little dark corner, hidden from the world. Pride, with folded arms and worrying look, kept looking around as if executing another invasion. Hawk, with tired eyes, was anxious to take Amber and go home; he was longing for home, for the piece of his beloved woods. Only Abberay was sitting down, looking almost bored. She too had enough of the city but leaving it wasn't enough for her. She wanted to end it. For once and for all.

"So who is this Lubie woman?" she asked.

"Never saw her before," shrugged Hawk.

"From what I gathered," Pride pondered, "she was with them for some time. She was spying for the Guardian. But I don't remember ever even hearing of her. Amber doesn't wanna talk about it either"

"Understandable," smirked Abberay, "so if this woman was sent her to kill her, then The Guardian must know we're here."

"I think he's been aware of this for quite some time."

"It won't take him long to figure out something went wrong," said Hawk, "I don't wanna be here when he does."

"We won't be," said Pride.

"It's not going to solve anything, guys!" exclaimed Abberay. "The Guardian knows we brought her here! Even if we move camp … he's going to track us down. He won't stop until he destroys us. We can only run for so long …"

"The Guardian's going down," Pride said, "Bray now knows what he did. He's going to make him pay."

"Well, if Bray knows then all must be well!" laughed the girl and got up. "It does going to be morning soon. We better go."

Pride only nodded.

* * *

Bray was sitting in his hammock, slightly swinging. He was pressing a wet towel to his lip. It had been soaked in water but already lost its chill. He sighed and leant to the table, putting the towel down

It was colder to morning than to night but everyone was up already. No one could go back to sleep after the earlier disturbance. Figuring what to do with Lubie's body was a priority but they still didn't make a decision. Most of them wanted to leave her body in one of the small alleys but even carrying it there was risky. It would doubtlessly alert the Guardian. But as Ellie pointed out, he would find out about her death either way.

No one sad it out loud, but everyone could feel it. The tension was lingering in the air again. Whatever they would do, they would have to confront The Guardian. An inevitable battle could easily mean death.

Bray sighed. The right side of his face, the one that had taken the blow, was swollen. It was numb so he didn't really feel pain. Even if he did, he wouldn't resent it. He knew how it felt to have all your hopes broken. How it hurt; he couldn't blame Lex.

His thoughts drifted back to Amber. He didn't see her since Pride had taken her away. The Gaians were keeping to themselves but Bray didn't need to hear from them to know. They were deciding what to do and he was sure they would leave. The war was about to begin and they had to reason to stay anymore. They would take Amber with them. He wanted them to take her with them. He didn't want her to be around once the fighting would start. The fear, the dread he saw in her eyes when Lubie had been there … Amber he knew from memory was so strong, so fearless. It broke his heart just thinking about what could possibly have happened to her after the Eagle Mountain. He wouldn't let it unrevenged.

A sound crept into his consciousness. He looked around, believing it was nothing.

It was something. It was the world.

Amber was standing by the door.

He got up. Whenever she was around, a force was drawing him to her, like magnetism. She was stunning, it took his breath away. Her eyes were tired, her face was pale and she looked fragile but it felt to Bray like he was in presence of an impeccable goddess. Close to her he always felt humble, powerful and so astonished. There was no place he wouldn't go to for her and it was this moment when he realized just how much he had missed her. She was what water was to a wanderer in the desert. She was a star guiding his path. She was his world.

She didn't seem to notice how taken aback he was.

He stepped closer. His hands slid into his pockets as he looked at this incarnated perfection, just like a little boy at the marvel of Christmas morning.

"You're leaving," he said.

She nodded, looking at him with her tired, but affectionate eyes. The love he felt for her wa incomprehensible. In that moment he knew that beneath the cracks, the ain and the tears she felt the same.

She lifted her hand and gently touched his faced. The room was silent and he could swear the only sound was his rapid heartbeat. Love was taking over his body and the whole room seemed to be enlightened by it.

Her fingers lovingly caressed his bruised lip. Any pain he might have felt faded away when he felt the warmth of her touch on his skin. It was pure magic; their love was magical and it conquered everything.

Everything would be ok.

"I..." she whispered and lowered her hand, "I'm sorry."

He was about to reassure her it didn't matter, but swift steps beat him to it. A shadow fell upon the two longing souls. Amber lowered her look and stepped back; Bray turned to the intruder.

It was Pride.

"Amber, we're…" he started but didn't finish. Still he didn't seem to be sorry for interrupting.

Amber turned to Bray once more before walking away. It was a look of comfort, of yearning it was a promise of a kiss, once in a better place, in a better time.

Once they exited the room, Bray leant on the door. He watched the Gaians leave. None of them turned to look at him. They simply grabbed their things and as unseen as when they had first entered the Mall, walked out.

* * *

To Be Continued

Broughttoyouby::: winter.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi!

So I am feeling heavily inspired today and here is a new chapter!

thanks to those still reading and those commenting! As always, please review, it is appreciated.

Enjoy!

love,

winter

* * *

**Black Swan***

All characters are taken from The Tribe series. Nothing is mine; I just made up the storyline and the dialogues. Nothing would be possible without the wonderful masterminds behind The Tribe.

*_ The event that is a surprise (to the observer); has a major impact; after the first recorded instance of the event, it is rationalized by hindsight as if it could have been expected._

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

The calmness of the night before the inevitable storm was keeping Bray awake. His longing and the fear were efficiently scaring the sleeping away. His mind was made up of a million thoughts and he couldn't concentrate on any of them. The world was a kaleidoscope, like a fairy-tale painted with black and white, spoiled by the grey shade of tension. Bray couldn't deny it. Tension was lingering in the mall, slowly strengthening. It was only a matter of time until it would explode in full force like an enraged animal.

But for now there was peace. He was free to float in his mind, like a ship on the waves of the ocean. He was torn between envisioning the bloody battle and the moment when it would be over; the moment of the pure triumph.

It seemed so real, just thinking about it. As if all he would have to do was to stretch his fingers and reach for it, for the immense freedom he craved for. It didn't feel like it was an agony away. The Guardian seemed to disappear now, in the darkness. All that was left was happiness, love, and it was on the palm of his hand.

On a palm he wasn't sure he would ever live to have.

The night couldn't disguise the steps. Hearing the hesitation Bray knew it was Lex. He sat up in his hammock and his eyes greeted Lex when he entered the room.

Lex had spent the day in his room, hiding under the blanket, ignoring the world. The walls around him weren't enough to hide the agonizing silence lingering in the mall. He struggled to find the courage to get up, to face it. It hurt to have Lubie revealed as the mole; it was another blow to his already shattered heart and it was killing his faith it was worth a fight. Yet it couldn't compare to what he had done to his tribe. His people relied on him and he let them down, knowingly or not. He put his needs first; enchanted by the distraction he stepped into a perfectly planted trap.

He should have known better.

As the night fell upon him as he realized what a coward he was being. Lying, hidden from the world in his little bubble of denial wouldn't fix anything. What he had caused would only keep growing till being too far gone to repair.

Now he was standing in front of Bray, with apology on the tip of his tongue.

"Don't bother, it's fine," said Bray before he could speak.

"No, it's not fine," Lex shook his head, "what I did … I let you down. We made a deal and I … broke it. I am sorry."

"You couldn't have known. She fooled anyone, not just you."

"Don't say that. I had no right to tell her."

"I don't blame you, Lex. I couldn't even if I wished to … even if you hadn't told her, we would most likely be here anyway. Somehow she would have found out."

"I wish I could change it …"

"You're not the only one. If I knew what I know now … I would do so many things differently."

Lex pulled a chair closer and sat down

"You know, looking back, I don't even know what I saw in her."

"She was there when you needed someone. Sometimes even this is more than enough."

"Don't try to apologize my actions, Bray. You and I, we were on a same boat. I cracked; I sang the tune The Guardian set up for me … you didn't."

"And you wanted to fight when all I wanted was to fine up. We wouldn't even have had a plan if it hadn't been for you, Lex. So speaking of what we did for the tribe …"

"But…"

"No buts. We are down with Lubie. It is finished, we are where we are and no amount of regret can change it. We have enough of other things to deal with and we have to focus on them."

"God bless our forgiving and unbelievably kind leader," laughed Lex after considering his for a moment. "You know I am really happy for you. I envy you as hell but am still happy for you."

"Yeah…" sighed Bray as his thoughts drifted to Amber; he tried to stop a smile from spreading all over his face, "but we're a long way from there, Lex. The Guardian …"

"We are pretty much screwed, aren't we?" exclaimed Lex. "How we're gonna beat that, I have no idea."

"We will find a way. Somehow we will find a way."

"Or we'll go down fighting."

"Yeah, something like that."

"Peachy. If we attack at dawn, The Guardian will surely have a very pleasant breakfast. We'll be already rotting in graves by the time of his morning snack. I hope you said goodbye to your lady."

"Don't be so optimistic, Lex."

"There's not enough alcohol to make me optimistic about our position."

"We will find a way. There has to be a way … this cannot be the end. There has to be so much more …"

"Well, I hope you had a very sweet goodbye," smirked Lex. "Have you decided what to do with her body?"

"No, not yet."

"Just so you know I don't mind dumping it in some alley to rot," said Lex and got up.

"Noted," said Bray.

Lex nodded and Bray thought he was about to say something else. He didn't; he only looked at Bray one more time before turning around and walking back into the night.

Lex ascended the stairs and his steps were the only echo in the night. It seemed so peaceful; he could almost be trucked into believing it was just one of those nights a long time ago, before he ever heard of the Chosen, of the Eagle Mountain. It felt like a lifetime away.

Maybe it was supposed to feel like a completely new life, he wondered. Life after all was just one long journey. A journey full of devastating falls and beautiful peaks. It was the only way; there wasn't a version existing only of glory and there wasn't one containing only sorrow. Both extremes were forming a whole, a traumatic, chaotic and disharmonic whole. You couldn't have one without the other. If you didn't accept the loss, maybe you didn't deserve the wins. The falls hurt, yes, but they also made you more appreciative of little wonders you encountered along the way.

He reached the kitchen. He was about to step to the part where they kept the liquor. One step away he stopped.

He didn't need the drink anymore. He was strong enough to make it without it. He didn't need its affected comfort. He would be fine; he could make peace with his thoughts.

Embraced by night Lex was finally beginning to make sense out of Zandra's death.

* * *

Bray once again lay down, thinking about her. He wondered where she was. If she was thinking of him, like he was thinking of her. He trusted Pride; she was fine. Wherever she was, he knew she was fine. She was safe; she was waiting for the better time. There had to be a way to beat The Chosen. He refused to believe otherwise. Somehow he would find a way to free their love again.

Sinking into his hopes for a better future he was almost asleep when steps disrupted the night again. In the dark and with his eyes partly closed he noticed a figure entering the room.

"Well you are certainly very popular tonight," said Pride.

Bray frowned when he sat up again.

"What are you doing here? Is…"

"Amber is fine," said Pride and sat down, "we arrived before noon and she is just fine. We also moved camp, just to be safe."

Bray smiled in relief. No that he had been worried but it was nice to hear it from Pride.

"As of what I'm doing here … I think we both know. I can to tell you the truth."

It threw Bray off guard.

"The truth? … I already know…"

"Part of it, yes. I think you should know everything. You deserve to."

"I am sensing there's also one and."

"Your senses are correct. I came here to fight. I think we both agree there is going to be a battle."

"Why would fight? This has nothing to do with you?" frowned Bray and rubbed his red eyes.

"This is why you have to know everything. It has a lot to do with me, with The Gaians. More than you think, Bray. Your tribe is not the only one that has suffered a significant loss because of The Guardian," said Pride with clear pain in his voice. He lowered his look.

"I didn't know he also invaded out of the city."

"There is a lot you don't know, Bray. The Guardian is not dumb. He told you bits and pieces of what has actually been going on; je wanted you for an ally. He was careful not reveal too much; he knew it would make you turn against him."

"That's why he took Amber."

"We'll get there. A story starts months ago, weeks before the Eagle Mountain. We, the Gaians, we were living up in the woods. We didn't care much about the city or the tribes out of the woods. We were keeping to ourselves and we were doing just fine. Until one day … it was late afternoon and it happened in a second. Men in white and blue robes appeared out of nowhere. At first we thought they were lost. It happened before, people got lost. I approached them, offering my help. But they didn't need it. They weren't lost. They came to us.

We didn't do anything to provoke them; they started the fight. My tribe refused to fight but they didn't listen. They started ... killing. I have no other word. Men, women, children, they didn't care. We grabbed our weapons but we were outnumbered. I was knocked unconscious so I don't remember much. But when I woke up … people, my people were lying dead everywhere… the Guardian was smirking … he knew he got me on his side. To prevent deaths of others from my tribe I would accept any terms. And he knew it, of course. He is a master of psychology."

Bray bit his lip as he silently listened. It was a story he knew too well; it happened when the Chosen invaded the city. The unnecessary killings, the immense loss; all in the name of terror and absolute obedience.

"His terms were that we had to do whatever we were told. I agreed. Had I known what I would cause … it is easy to say I wouldn't but looking at all the children … I like to think I had no choice but … there's always a choice … anyway, um… he told me of you. He said he had the vision for the city. I knew I couldn't mean anything good but … i didn't dare to disagree. He spoke how the city was an opportunity to build a better world than the one we lost when the adults perished … you, the Mallrats, stand in the way. _They would never let me make something good out of this tremendous opportunity_, were his words … then he asked for the best hunter out of the men in my tribe. I said me but he wanted someone else. I suggested Hawk.

I thought this was all he wanted but, of course, it wasn't. His men led Hawk and I to a base they had close to Eagle Mountain. He introduced us to two of his men… his weapon experts or something … then he told us his plan. He somehow found out you were going to Eagle Mountain … he wanted to plant bombs, to blow the whole thing up … I asked if he wanted to kill you but he said no … he wanted to weaken you. He said he knew how strong you were … the influence you could have in the city … _a bit of their influence, of their help would be very beneficial to me … but not too much … having someone too strong around you is a recipe for disaster .. but once weaken they are the best ally imaginable, _he said … he only wanted one of you …"

"Amber."

"Yeah," Pride nodded, "he knew she was your real leader. He knew you were with her. Somehow he figured out you would be the leader after she… died … he wanted her out of the tribe to weaken you .. to make you easier to work with … he wanted you for an ally … with Amber gone he knew you wouldn't fight it …but people are unreliable … you could surprise him, fight … to prevent that he wanted Amber alive … while making you believe she died."

"He was right. Without her, I couldn't fight."

"Lately I've been thinking about his decision to keep her alive … it is the nicest thing I've seen him do … almost generous … it had an evil purpose, for sure, but in some way it is … generous. It was his plan B but in the end … it will mean his ultimate fall."

"Had I worked with him … what would he do with her? Give her back to me as a … reward?"

"I don't know. Maybe, but … not likely. He isn't convinced easily; he is suspicious, he doesn't even trust his own men … he would just keep her there … till the end, whatever the end would be."

"So the explosion… he caused it,"

"He planted bombs. I don't know how; but the time it exploded I was already moved closer to the city. Hawk never wanted to talk much about it."

"Hawk?"

"They wanted him so they could get Amber. He is a skilled hunter – he can walk without making a sound, without being seen … he went in and got Amber out. The Chosen were waiting nearby so that he wouldn't try to trick them. He told me that … while going in, he tripped over someone. it was a girl, unconscious. After getting Amber out he went back in to save the girl … but The Chosen stopped him. He felt really bad about it. One day he returned to the mountain and saw two graves … it destroyed him. He could have saved her but … they didn't let him. Having Amber they just wanted to get out of there before anyone could see them."

"It explains why Zandra was found so close to the exit."

"Zandra? That was her name? He tried, Bray, Hawk really tried. He would have saved her if he had had a chance."

"I know. I know what they are like … what did they do to her after they pulled her put?"

"I can't answer that. Like I said, I was moved closer to the city. I was listening to The Guardian's sermons about how great his vision was until the invasion. I was standing on the hill overlooking the city when it happened. The violence, the deaths … I wanted to stop it but if I had just tried he would have killed the rest of my tribe … so I just stood there.

He planned everything. He had his buildings picked out – the apartment building, the museum,, he knew where to put the supplies … he planned everything to the smallest detail. I had no idea what he was going to do with me. I wasn't doing anything but following him around, listening. I was… like his lap dog … I knew everything about his vision but … I had no idea what his plans were.

One day I got lost. His headquarters are huge. The first floor is where the meeting rooms are, the kitchen, the dining room, the lobby … there he greets those few people he lets in … the second is entirely his. Numerous offices, workrooms, libraries, his personal quarters … on the third his people live. I lived there. I never went to the other floors. And I never went to the basement. I wasn't allowed; and I was too afraid of what was happening there. I never met anyone who worked there; The Guardian has his own 'special people', whatever that means. They live in one of the upper floors, I don't know which … they never socialize with regular members so where I was no one knew what was really happening down there. But the rumours … people guessed the chambers were there … people being tortured … the experiments … I tried to dismiss it all but I knew it couldn't be anything good …

One day when I was living The Guardian and returning to my room, I took a wrong turn. I don't know where but I wasn't worried. I ascended the stairs so I figured I just found another way up … I should have turned around once the stairs began descending but I didn't … I kept going and I realized I was in the basement.

It was dark. There was no light. And the air... It smelt like a hospital down there. There was no sound. It was dead silence. I went on, followed the hallway as it got narrower and the ceiling lowered. I already began thinking none of the rumours were true. This tight hall could possibly lead anywhere. There was no basement at all.

But there was. Soon it led into a big, empty room. The door were partly open and the light was breaking into the room I was in. I stepped to the door and slowly pushed them away …

I was in the hall. The smell got worse. Light were on and the hall seemed brighter than the sun. The walls were painted white and everything was ... so… clean.

I knew I shouldn't be there I was afraid someone would see me ... I don't know if you know, Bray, but The Guardian has nothing against killing his own people. I think sometimes he decides to just kill one, to warn the others they are his and only his property… once he killed a guy because he didn't like the way he greeted him … what I was doing was way worse and I feared to imagine what he would do to me… I was about to turn back when someone saw me. My heart stopped as I already saw myself, my tribe dead but … the man that saw didn't know I wasn't allowed to be there. He mistook me for someone. He asked me what took me so long.

I didn't respond. I just shrugged. He said the food had to be served. He gave me a plate of good, rich food and said I have to carry it to her. He led me to a room, it felt like we were walking down the hall for hours … we passed what seemed like hundreds of doors and I still dread to think what was behind it. Finally we stopped. He opened the door and I went in.

It was a complete darkness but the light from the hall allowed me to see. And that was when I saw her.

She was sitting in a corner and I don't think she even knew I was there. She stared in front of her with empty, blank eyes. I put the plate down. There was nothing in the room. No light, no table, no chair, nothing. Not even a carpet. Just a big mirror on one of the walls. No sound, no light. A full room of nothing.

I was afraid to say anything. I just turn around, walked out and the guy closed the door. He started walking up the hall again and I followed him, thinking of what I had just seen. He spoke the entire way but I don't remember a single word. He walked me to the stairs, a wide stairs and I ascended them. They let to the first floor. I ran to my room as fast as I could. I didn't tell anyone what I saw but … it haunted me.

A few days later, while talking to The Guardian – or should I say listening – I asked him what had happened to the girl they wanted out of the fire. He said ''stuff'. I asked if she was fine. He laughed and said being fine was a relative thing.

I knew it was her. I had no reason to think so – doubtlessly The Guadiana took many people – but somehow I just knew.

And I knew I had to get her out. My tribe got her into that room and I knew I couldn't just leave her there.

I knew the risks but I didn't care. I realized that … following The Guardian and saying it was for my tribe's well-being was nothing but a lame excuse. I knew my people. They wouldn't want me to just leave the girl there they would want me to try to save her. At least I could try. And … we were useful to him. I knew my people make sure The Chosen got fresh meat; even if I was busted trying to save the girl they wouldn't kill my people. They would simply take another one and bring him to the Guardian. We were too valuable to him.

I guess I played the role of a faithful follower all too well. No one suspected I knew or planned anything. One night I went down the stairs again. These guards, you should have seen them … they were all asleep. Sitting on the floor, sleeping … The Guardian got too comfortable in his mansion … or just didn't kill enough people recently …

People in the basement were up. I told them The Guardian had sent me to bring one of the prisoners up … they believed me, they didn't even suspect anything … no one went with me. I found the door without a problem; I still don't know how as they all looked the same to me.

Amber was again sitting in the same corner. I approached carefully. From the close I could see how .. exhausted she looked. And pale. She looked sick.

"Get up," I said, "I came to save you."

She didn't respond. She just stared.

"Come on, we have to hurry."

I realized she didn't hear me – or didn't want to. I was afraid someone would come so I just … I picked her up and told her to walk with me.

She did. She looked like she was in a trans and I wondered how many times someone came to take her to The Guardian. She walked but barely. We walked pass the others and … no one looked suspicious. I was beginning to think I was going to make it.

We went up the stairs and … again, no one said anything. We just walked to the exit. I opened the door and we walked out. This was all. It was that easy.

See, The Guardian doesn't control his people with armed guards or fences and locks … he controls everybody fear.. if you are afraid of the consequences of trying to get away, you will never try, but once you break out of the fear .. it was all that took.

"No, no out," she whispered.

"I came to save you," I said.

"No, he'll know …"

It took me a few minutes to convince her we were safe but … she kept saying he would come after her. Finally she gave in. I had to practically drag her out of the city, she was so weak.

Once we got to the countryside she couldn't walk anymore. I carried her up the mountain, to where my people were. I was afraid they had moved camp … or that The Chosen were with them …

I was relieved to find them alone and I realized it was over. I was safe. My people were safe. We moved camp quickly. Hawk was happy to see the girl he pulled out of the fire. It helped him get over Zandra's death.

It took Amber a few days to get ... better. She had trouble believing she was free and … she spoke. She told me what had happened in that building … her long conversations with The Guardian … and she spoke about you. How you betrayed her, how you were working with The Guardian … remember that one time The Guardian invited you to his building? She saw it, he make sure. Before, she told me, she refused to believe you were lying to her but that moment when she saw you meeting The Guardian … I tried to convince her it was all a lie, The Guardian's set up but… I think you know how successful was.

I knew I had to let you know she was alive. Abberay sided with me while Hawk ... He thought we should wait until she figures out herself. We argued quite a lot about it but … one night Abbey and I decided to just go. I thought it wasn't fair to you to believe the woman you love was dead while she actually wasn't … I have no illusions why Abbey joined me … she is a tireless fighter. She knew you would fight The Guardian once you'd know what he had done.

Amber and Hawk caught up with us before I could tell you everything … but you know it already."

Pride sighed once his tale was over.

"Thank you for telling me this," said Bray.

"I just want you to know that the way she acted towards you, it is not her fault. The Guardian…"

"I know, Pride, I know what he's capable of … I don't blame her for anything …"

Pride nodded.

They both sank into silence. They didn't say it out loud but they both knew they were thinking the same thing.

Finally Pride spoke.

"So now we fight?"

"And now we fight," nodded Bray.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Broughttoyouby::: winter.


	20. Chapter 20

So chapter 19. Things are finally moving ... :)

Thanks to those still reading. But could you please review too? :)

Anyway, enjoy!

love,

winter

* * *

**Black Swan***

All characters are taken from The Tribe series. Nothing is mine; I just made up the storyline and the dialogues. Nothing would be possible without the wonderful masterminds behind The Tribe.

*_ The event that is a surprise (to the observer); has a major impact; after the first recorded instance of the event, it is rationalized by hindsight as if it could have been expected._

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

The Tribe accepted Lex's apology without hesitation. Like Bray they too decided to put Lubie behind them and move on. There was no point to dwell on the past while the present was urging them to act.

They also didn't show much surprise that Pride was there. They were sitting in the café with clear mind, fully focused on the situation. It made Bray feel proud. He was surrounded by incredibly brave people. They had no doubts about fighting The Chosen despite being aware how it might end. They refused to accept the present situation and were willing to risk it all to change it.

"So we just throw her body onto the streets?" said Alice.

"Wouldn't the Guardian then know that … his cover is blown?" asked Elllie.

"He might already know that," shrugged Ryan

"Meaning he is already planning our deaths," KC said out loud what everyone was thinking.

"We have to do something before he reacts," nodded Jack. "We need to plan the attack and …"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" rolled her eyes Ellie. "I don't think we can clone ourselves, can we? He will take us down without even lifting a finger!"

"I'm sure they are people in the city that would be willing to fight," suggested Dal. "Like Ebony."

"I know some tribes up the woods," added Pride. "They detest The Chosen for invading into our homes. I think they would be willing to join our army. I would have to see them, talk to them, but I'm pretty sure they would fight with us."

"We would still have to get to him without the Guardian knowing!" exclaimed Salene. "How are we gonna do that? He always knows everything!"

"Calm down people!" interrupted Trudy. "We are already thinking about fighting them while … Lubie's body is still here! We have to figure out what to do with it first! We can't just let it here!"

"We can't throw it out!" argued Danni. "Keeping it here buys us time! He might think she is still…"

"It's a dead body, Danni!" said Ellie. "It is going to rot! I don't want that in here!"

"We can just take it out and burn it, like we did with Glen's body," suggested KC.

"Oh and The Guardian will just happen not to notice the flames?" frowned Jack.

"We have no chance! We can get sick from keeping her here!" exclaimed Dal.

"Guys, we don't have to hide the fact that Lubie died," calmly said Bray.

The Mallrats stopped glaring at each other and turned to him.

"What do you mean?" asked Salene.

"We can tell The Guardian that she died. We just can't tell him that before she died, her cover was blown."

"And you think he won't find out?" said Jack sceptically.

"How could he find out? I don't think any of us will go to him and tell him, right?" smiled Bray.

His words lingered in the air as the tribe was thinking about its meaning. They looked at their leader with admiration. Somehow he always found a way to get them through. He led thoughtfully and resourcefully. They could be happy to have him.

"So we'll just go to him and tell him?" wondered Lex.

"Yes. I will go and tell him," nodded Bray.

"Absolutely not," quickly said Trudy, "he will kill you if he suspects you're lying!"

"He won't suspect anything, Trudy! Trust me!"

"I trust you but I don't trust him! You saw what he did to Izaq! And he was one of his own men!"

"Would you calm down? Look from his perspective – even if he suspects I'm lying, he won't kill me. If he did it would be admitting he's hiding something! He wants us to believe he actually cares for us! It is in his interest to keep us close as long as can; killing me would be a waste of his hard work!"

"In worst case scenario, if he suspects, he will only start plotting against us," nodded Pride.

"Exactly. It gives us the advantage – we know the battle is inevitable - we can start preparing before he knows anything."

"Hoping he doesn't have any plans already," smirked KC.

"You are insane if you think this is going to work!" shook her head Trudy. "In the end this is gonna kill all of us!"

Lex leant closer to her.

"I don't know in what kind of an illusion you're living in, Trudy but he will kill us all if we don't do it first!" he exclaimed.

Trudy didn't reply. She embraced Brady protectively and kissed her on the forehead. Her eyes were still disagreeing with the plan.

Bray wanted to talk to her, explain her it was the only way but there was no time. The longer he would wait the harder it would be to explain Lubie's death.

He couldn't deny the fear creeping into him as he exited the mall and walked to The Guardian's place. Despite assuring Trudy he would be fine he wasn't certain. The Guardian was a perceptive, unpredictable man. Bray had no doubt the man knew way more he imagined. He may already know of Lubie's death; he may be sitting in his office, counting the minutes before Bray arrived, already knowing the purpose of his visit. The length of Bray's life might be counted in minutes, shortening with every step he took. He knew it all too well but he refused to let it get to him. Fighting The Guardian, freeing the city overshadowed the fear for his life.

Bray wasn't meant to spend his life in the background, apathetic of what was transpiring. He was the one to speak up, to act, intolerant of unfairness, ignorant of the possible consequences of his actions. He was the person that might have been applauded and encouraged in the world of adults but now he was the person most likely to die. Terror needed dreaded, submissive people, caring only for their existence, no matter how poor it might be. People like The Guardian could only maintain their power with weak, conformable followers. Rebellious groups were a ticking bomb; it was only a matter of time before they would compromise the regime. They were vermin and they needed to be exterminated.

Seeing The Guardian's building in the distance Bray swallowed hard. It didn't slow his step. Two men approached him. Telling them he came to visit The Guardian they let him in. Bray entered the building, now fully aware it was the chateau of pain, terror and death.

Nobody asked him why he came. They sat him in the lobby and Bray noticed the Guardian had new furniture brought in. He found himself sitting on a comfortable, sizeable sofa. It was in perfect condition and a sign of luxury The Guardian had set up for himself and his chosen few.

One of the servants brought a tray. Without saying a word she put it down on the table in front of the sofa and left, without casting a look at Bray.

He leant closer. From the label on the bottle Bray guessed it was once an expensive wine. On a plate there were cookies, probably baked in the morning. Small bowl containing fruit, apples, pears and cherries was also there.

It was cruel. Most of the people in the city struggled to get by, fighting for food while the Guardian, the self-proclaimed generous and kind-hearted leader was having pastry baked daily.

Bray didn't touch anything. His fingers slid over the little angels curved in the side of the table. He leant back, feeling even more uncomfortable. He looked around again. On the wall there were some old paintings, depicting nature. The window across the room was open and the curtains were lightly swinging in the warm breeze. There was a trace of lavender in the air. There was no sound. The whole spacious room was silent, calm, almost peaceful. Bray felt chills down the spine.

Minutes passed without the sign of The Guardian. Bray guessed he was still in his room, wondering what to do. With each passing minute Bray breathed in deeper to calm himself. A few times he almost got up, walked to the closest Chosen and asked him what took so long. He stopped himself every time.

Looking at the food in front of him made him feel nauseous. It felt like the last supper. Maybe he really hadn't thought this through enough but now it was too late. There was no space for any doubts. He had to keep going, follow his plan. It was the only way to somehow win.

Finally sounds began nearing. Bray stood up as the Guardian walked into the room, followed by Luke and another guard he didn't know.

The Guardian smiled as he shook Bray's hand.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise!" he exclaimed in an affected cheer. "My dear Bray! I can't imagine what brought you here! Sit down, have some fruit. Are you thirsty? I can get us some juice if you want. Or coffee. Don't hesitate to ask!"

Bra only nodded, carefully looking at the Guardian's face. The man certainly tried to appear hospitable but Bray could see he was just as anxious as he. Bray had never visited him voluntarily before; the Guardian wasn't the fool. He knew something unusual must have happened to trigger this visit.

The Guardian too didn't move his eyes off Bray. He sat down on the sofa in front of his and smiled. The smell of lavender was now the smell of death. The illusion was around Bray and slowly sinking through his skin, into his blood. He felt his heart turning into ice. The longer he stared at the man who wrecked his life, the more the human side of him was fading. Pure rage was taking over his body and struggled to hide it. It would come down to them eventually. The two of them would ultimately decide the fate of the world around them. Knowing what he did Bray now felt ready. The Guardian finally got what he had longed for.

A satisfactory opponent.

Till death did them part.

"I… The Guardian, I came to ask you something."

"Oh? You sound serious. I hope everything is well with your people."

"It is not, actually … Firstly I … I wanna thank you, The Guardian, for letting Lubie go…"

"Oh, don't thank me, please! I was such a fool to even take her! Here I am, saying how much I trust you, how much I admire you, your philosophy, your work and then, in an outburst of anger I take one of your people away! I was such a hypocrite to do so and I am ashamed! I should have let her go a long time ago, Bray. I should have never let you be the victims of the anger Izaq's recklessness caused me."

"Don't feel bad about it, The Guardian I understand … it was partly our fault too … you were so generous to us and we took it for granted … we were completely ungrateful … we thought we deserve more, way more … we didn't … we deserved less but your kindness overlooked it … I should thank you for taking Lubie away … it made me see the reality … the truth. Now I know what I need to do to repay you everything you gave us … I refuse to do anything else but repay it … and I will. Believe me, I will do anything, I will give everything to repay it … so we can be even."

The Guardian considered his words. The silence fell between them as Bray wondered what the man was thinking. His face was like a stone; the smile on it seemed grotesque.

"Alright," he finally said. "I wonder what you will do to repay me, Bray. I am The Guardian. What could you possibly do to repay me? Are you aware of my position?"

"Most certainly am. When there's a will, there's a way."

"My dear Bray, sometimes having too much will is an epitaph. Sometimes backing away is a wise thing to consider and eventually do. Life is not to be taken for granted."

"What is life if you don't live? If you only vegetate, left at the mercy of others? Is it really 'a life' when you don't have the one you love by your side? Can we call it 'a life' when your every action is directed by fear? Can we really live if what drives us is a fear of death?"

"Death is the end. It is the ultimate place, without hope. There's no chance for an improvement, for love. It is only night – even in the worst times, Bray, life gets as dark as the twilight. Life is not night; life is day."

"Living a life is not a definition. No two people on earth live the same way. Life is a subjective thing, you cannot define it. What brings light to someone can be despair for someone else. You cannot generalize such a complex thing as life."

"Of course we are not seeing things in the same way, I don't oppose that. But having security, food, family should be the priority for all. Thinking you have the freedom to do whatever you want, the right to fight the system, to destroy what others have worked so hard to achieve in a pure attempt to improve the lives of others, simply because it wasn't your attempt, well, that is pure selfishness. Everyone is equal. Nobody deserves anything else than what others have. It is selfish to call life 'empty' when you have everything and are simply not happy with it."

"Is all we can and should get out of life really food, clothes, pure materialism? Does having a furnished home and fresh food really quality as the peak in life? What about what's inside? Should we really be denied the right to grow not only as a person but as a society? Having basic needs, yes, it gets us by. But does it really fulfil us? We are not robots. We are human beings, capable of feeling emotions, love, guilt, hope, happiness. Should we just kill everything inside us and live only to eat and drink and sleep, over and over again and be happy with it? What is life when it is defined, not even by us? Can none person really decide what's best for all? Shouldn't we all have an opportunity to decide what we want?"

"Bray, don't be naïve, it makes you a fool. Do you think people of this city really want to spend their days reading poetry, enriching their vocabulary and souls? Art, love, it comes after survival. You can survive without the morning cuddle but you will die without having lunch on the table."

"And that we already have, don't we? You made sure. Isn't now the time to let us go, to experience life, love? What do you get from restraining us from it? Robots? You want to be the commander of robots? To a pile of metal? You know what happens to metal over time? It falls apart. You want you people to just fade away one day? To ultimately be the only person in the world? That what you want, solitude?"

"Don't generalize. Living happily ever after with their sweetheart is not a life goal for the majority of people. They want to live. And they can do that in this system. It makes sure they do."

"They tell you that? After you keep them locked up in a room for weeks? Now don't you be the fool, The Guardian! Don't you think they would tell you everything just to get out? You can put words in their mouths but you cannot change their minds."

"I never keep people locked in rooms to change their minds, Bray. Even if I wanted them to change their minds, don't you think I would do something more ... extreme? Don't you think I can do it?"

"Then you don't want equality. You want power."

"Again, don't make generalizations just because you think it is so. One person doesn't make the majority, Bray. One person is a waste."

"Lots of 'one person' is a society. That's what you think of people of this city? That we are a waste?"

"No, you are people. Not robots, people. Did Lubie bad-mouth me? That what enraged you so much?"

"No, Lubie didn't say anything bad about you."

"Oh. I made sure she was treated nicely here. I have no intentions for torturing people for no reason. What then caused your people to be unwell?"

"There was accident."

"Oh! I hope nothing serious!"

"Sadly … it happened soon after Lubie came back. She was playing hide and seek with the kids … I don't really know what happened, really … we think she slipped on the stairs and fell."

Bray looked at the Guardian closely, hoping it would reveal even the slightest thought of emotion. It remained rock solid. Like a painting he continued staring back, completely unaffected.

"She … died."

"Oh. I am very saddened to hear this."

"Thank you. I … we … we were wondering what to do with her body … we want to bury it somewhere but we figure we …"

"I hope you didn't come to ask me for my permission to bury her! Bray, what kind of a monster do you think I am? Of course you can bury her; she was one of you after all! I will have my men help you with it, I insist."

"No, you really don't need to…"

"Don't be silly. All I can do is help you in this sad time. It sounds like it was such an absurd accident… I guess you really never know when something like that could happen … I hope everyone else is alright…"

"Yes, yes. Everyone is fine just shaken … it happened so soon after she came back. I think we still can't believe …"

"I'm sorry I contributed to this sad event…"

"Don't be silly, it is not your fault. It could happen anytime, to anyone."

"Please, pass my condolences to the rest of your tribe."

"I will."

Bray knew The Guardian must have been furious to hear his plan failed. Once again he admired his self-control. He didn't even twitch while the hurricane must have been raging inside him.

He waited for Bray to reveal whether her cover had been blown before she died. But Bray had no intentions to tell him anything else. Speaking too much of her return might have alerted The Guardian there was something he was hiding.

"I should be going now …"

"Certainly. I don't want to keep you from your people in this difficult time."

"Thank you, The Guardian."

"Please, that's at least what I can do. Luke please go get some men to help Bray with the funeral … and bring some food too. I want to make this time as easy for your people as I can, Bray …"

Luke nodded and quickly disappeared from the room. The Guardian got up.

"Please, Bray, let me express my deepest condolences," repeat The Guardian as they were walking towards the exit. Bray only nodded.

By the exit three men were waiting, each holding a large bag. Bray guessed it was food.

"If there's any other way I can help, please don't hesitate to ask, Bray …"

Bray nodded the man in goodbye and walked out of the building to walk back to the mall, accompanied by the three men.

He turned around one last time.

"Tell me, The Guardian," he said, "hypothetically speaking … what reason would there possibly be for you to torture someone?"

The Guardian seemed to be surprised to hear the question. He smiled lightly again.

"I don't know … hypothetically speaking … I don't know … I have never done anything of that kind …"

Bray cursed the man in his mind. of course he didn't know what to say, he didn't even need a reason ... He consciously, carelessly endangered people, killed people, kept them prisoners for months, torturing them ... but he denied it all. He excused everything by saying he did it for the people. Everything in the name of better future for all. He wasn't enough man to admit it. He was a coward, hiding behind a lie of building a better city. Bray didn't only dislike the man now; he loathed him.

He was now the opponent The Guardian wanted so badly. He didn't care about the morality of his decisions, of his actions anymore. There was nothing holding him back, nothing was more important than getting what he wanted, nothing was above him. Now they were alike – both wanting the death of the other, knowing it was the only way.

If The Guardian knew what he created, he would be proud. But he couldn't even think straight. He couldn't study Bray's mind – he was too enraged. He could hardly contain himself until Bray finally disappeared around the corner. He furiously turned around and walked back into his building.

Everything was falling apart.

"Damn it!" he yelled on the top of his lungs.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Broughttoyouby::: winter.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi

so the fighting is about to commence! Finally the boring stuff are over :)

If you haven't been around lately, you should check the previous chapters; I posted numerous updates this week.

Thanks to those still following this, feel free to review!

Enjoy,

love,

winter

* * *

**Black Swan***

All characters are taken from The Tribe series. Nothing is mine; I just made up the storyline and the dialogues. Nothing would be possible without the wonderful masterminds behind The Tribe.

*_ The event that is a surprise (to the observer); has a major impact; after the first recorded instance of the event, it is rationalized by hindsight as if it could have been expected._

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

The Mallrats sighed with relief when their leader returned but they didn't waste any time. Bray was convinced it was only a matter of time before The Guardian would retaliate for his wrecked plan.

They waited until The Chosen that came with Bray took Lubie's body away. They promised to find a proper burial place for her and notify them of it but no one cared much about it. Girls started putting away food the Guardian sent them and once the guards left the second part of the plan began to unveil.

Lex led the group that would look for Ebony and others in the city who were willing to fight The Guardian. Lex decided their base would be an abandoned fast-food restaurant not far from the city. It was located in the street where their rebuild of the city had started before the Chosen invaded and therefore Lex knew it was clean.

Dal, Jack, Ellie and Ryan went with him while Bray decided to join Pride on his track to the woods, convincing other tribe leaders to join the battle. Lex knew he would be much more useful in the city but knowing his real reasons to go he didn't argue. He was happy to become the leader of the city mission. It kept his mind off Lubie.

Lex settled in the room in the back of the restaurant. He was happy to find a large, comfortable chair. Sitting in it with his legs on a desk was an enjoyment of his own kind.

Danni also stayed in the restaurant. Lex appointed her to write down the names of people he would find appropriate for fighting. With a notepad on her knees and a book in her hand she took her position by the door and the pair waited for the volunteers to be sent into their office.

Time passed but no one came. Lex's enthusiasm began fading and being the leader of an isolated wannabe-fighting-headquarters was looking to be a very lonely job. Danni didn't prove to be much of a company. She was hidden behind her book and wasn't interested in talking to him.

He sighed deeply and went on another tour of the restaurant.

After distributing the antidote, the Mallrats started their plan to rebuild the city and they wanted to transform all the old restaurants and shops in the centre of the city into a trading place. Each place would be dedicated to trading a different kind of things or produce. It was a plan that could eventually work had the Chosen not delayed it.

Lex's job would be to take care of security. Bray didn't mind his idea of cleaning and fixing the old police station. Before The Guardian it really seemed like they could restore the city they had grown in.

If they managed to beat The Guardian they might eventually still succeed.

Lex stopped in front of the window and looked down the streets. Walls of the buildings were still covered with the posters worshipping the Guardian's image and slogans. He thought back to the hours he spent learning how to read. Remembering Ryan's lessons he managed to read some of the words. Before he could finish he noticed figures nearing.

He recognized the robes they were wearing.

"Danni, get down!" he exclaimed.

Danni lifted her look from the book and looked at him, annoyed.

"What?"

"The Chosen. Get down!" he repeated while squatting, hiding.

She crawled under one of the table. Lex peeped though the window, wondering what The Chosen were doing in the street. It wasn't the same men that had taken Lubie's body away.

Dal and others weren't back yet. Did they get caught? Lex wondered if once again someone told the Chosen of their plan. Were they coming to get them, for once and for all?

He was getting more and more worried as the men approached the restaurant. His heart was beating rapidly as he was observing them, ready to move away from the window if anyone turned into his direction.

It turned out to be the false alarm. They simply walked pass them, without looking though any of the windows. It seemed they were one of the guards that walked through the city from time to time, without much purpose.

"It's fine, we're safe," he said after they disappeared in the distance and calmed Danni's worried face.

He walked back to his chair, put his legs on the table and sighed deeply. Being the main coordinator or whatever he was supposed to be was looking more and more like a boring deed.

If only he had someone else with him. Danni wasn't much of a company. She kept reading, ignoring his staring at her.

He thought of going out, joining others on the look for the army, but quickly dismissed it. Danni would be loyal to Bray's instructions to no end. There was no way Lex would convince her into ditching their duty nor she would let him go out alone, leaving her.

"I should get a hat." He couldn't remember the last time he was so bored. Thinking out loud, speaking about nothing, seemed to be the peak of fun he would get.

"What do you think, Danni?"

She mumbled something he didn't understand.

"A nice looking hat … I am some kind of a sheriff now, aren't I? People should only look at me and know I'm important … I'll look around the mall when we get back … a hat would look nice ... I wonder what Ryan and others are doing. You think they found someone already? Nah, me neither. But they will, eventually, right? People must be fed up of the Chosen … you think Bray and Pride reached his tribe already?"

"Maybe …"

"I'm not sure I like them joining us, honesty. Who do they have to fight with in the woods? I don't they have much fighting skills."

"They are hunters," Danni suggested as she turned the page.

"And they'll walk into the city carrying bows … It could work."

"It would probably be more useful than your fists, Lex," smirked Danni.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We can't beat the Chosen with manpower," said Danni, "his men will outnumber us even if Pride's friends will help. The only way we can win is with our brains."

Lex started at her in disbelief, trying to understand what she was saying. He quickly dismissed it. She was a girl after all, what did she know about the fighting?

"What are you reading, anyway?"

"Jane Austen. Don't think you would like it."

"I don't like books."

"Go figure."

"So what you're saying is that you doubt we can win?"

"No, I'm saying we can't just grab our weapons and run into them. it would be a suicide."

"You don't like me very much, do you?"

"I don't know where you got this idea."

"Here we are, you and me, stuck in here and you rather read than talk. I don't have to know Shakespeare to see it."

"Fine, then let's talk," shrugged Danni and put the book down. Crossing her arms she sighed.

Lex rolled his eyes. He liked her better when she was reading.

"Just go back to..." he started when he heard the door opening. Whoever was entering was trying to be as quiet as possible. Lex grabbed a baseball bat he had out under the desk when they arrived. He got up, ready to confront the intruder, whoever it was.

It was Tai San.

She looked just as surprised as he when he appeared in front of her, holding a bat, ready to strike.

"I don't think you need this," she said after a moment.

"Tai San," he gasped, lowering the bat. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you two need any help ..." she said and looked around. "I can see it is very crowded."

"We are only starting this so …"

"Surely," she nodded and looked him directly in his eyes. Once again he felt captivated by the depth of her eyes. It disarmed him and even if he wanted it to he couldn't deny it. He was overwhelmed.

He never lost words, but lately, whenever he found himself being close to her, he had trouble forming words. He struggled to move his eyes off her. Eventually he just let go, let the world spin him around. He didn't mind. He couldn't feel anything besides the strange comfort.

He wasn't the one showing his vulnerable, emotional side but he couldn't hide it from Tai San. Somehow she knew. Somehow she always read him like a book. As if his body was made of glass, she saw directly into his heart. He didn't want to understand it. This magic she had was enchanting, a little irresistible perk drawing him to her.

"We'll take any help we can get," laughed Danni. "How are things in the mall?"

Tai San smiled at Lex and walked pass him. She sat down to Danni.

"Those men who took Lubie away returned. They gave us the location of her grave. Trudy wrote it down."

"I don't think we'll be going there much," said Lex as he too sat back down.

"The Guardian included some chocolate in the package he sent us. Kids are ecstatic but Trudy doesn't let the touch it … So, has anyone showed up already?"

Lex and Danni glanced at each other. It was all Tai San needed.

Someone did turn up not long after.

Ebony and The Mallrats parted ways soon after the renovation of the city began. It happened partly because she wasn't happy with the given role, but mostly she left because of the guy she had met, Axl. The pair joined them a few times when they were cleaning the streets but no one heard from them since the Chosen invaded. The Mallrats never said it out loud but most of them believed she might have started working with the Guardian – it wouldn't come as such a big shock. Ebony after all was a gold-digger of some kind, always trying to become important and respected. She was loyal when she felt like it but if there was even a remote chance to a higher position, she would take it, forgetting the loyalty completely.

Certainly they hoped for a different outcome, that somehow the Guardian recognized her true nature and denied her any involvement in his tribe. Had she not run off with The Guardian, she would be the person they needed. The Mallrats had spent so much time cooped up in their home. They lost touch with what was happening on the streets. Somehow Ebony always knew everything that was happening in the city. She always knew the right places and people.

Inevitably she somehow found out what the Mallrats were planning. With her confident stand and Axl by her side she walked into the restaurant. Lex didn't need to grab the bat; she announced her presence out loud.

"Well aren't you the Mallrats? Haven't seen any of you guys around for so long I'm having trouble remembering you!" she grinned.

"Hello, Ebony," said Lex. He was somehow relieved to see her; he hoped it meant she wasn't working for The Guardian. But he still wasn't sure. "What are you doing here?"

"The word is on the street that you guys are gonna fight The Guardian," said Ebony and sat down. Axl sat beside her. He never spoke much; sometimes it seemed like Ebony only had her around so that she would have a bodyguard.

The Mallrats glanced at each other. They learnt their lesson from Lubie. They hadn't seen Ebony in a long time. Despite their doubts she could still be on the Guardian's side. They must be careful not to reveal too much too soon.

"Why would anyone think that?" wondered Lex, trying to sound as carelessly as possible.

"Well, I don't know. Your people are walking around the city like lost puppies for the whole afternoon, staring at everyone passing them. I can't think of any other reason. I know that Dal and Ryan aren't much of a ladies' men but I still think they have a better pick-up lines than that."

If they really were that obvious … Lex hoped the Guardian had something better to do than look through the window for the whole day.

Ebony noticed how careful they were about their words.

"Oh come on!" she exclaimed. "You can't possibly think I am working for him!"

"I can't say I wouldn't be surprised if you did," shrugged Lex.

"Fine, if you wanna know the truth … I tried to but that man … he just laughed and threw me out."

Lex laughed.

"Why would anybody throw you out, Ebony?"

Axl frowned at him but Lex didn't twitch.

"Think whatever you want, Lex. I'm here because I am sick of that man running the city. I want him out!"

"You're that offended he doesn't like you?"

"Whatever. You're still a pain. Where's Bray? He will listen to me."

"He's not here."

"In the mall, then?" Ebony already got up.

"He isn't there either. He's out gathering the army. I am in change."

"You?" laughed Ebony. "Then you really don't need me. I don't wanna be involved in your flop."

"Give me one reason why I should even trust you, Ebony. I am not a fool, I know your ways. How can I be sure you are not just gonna run to The Guardian and tell him of our plan? Surely he would like you better if because of your tip he would stop the rising!"

"I am not stupid, Lex! Like he would think any better of me! He would talk the whole day of how appreciative he is but I would get nothing out of it!"

"Ha! So you are admitting you want to be in his place?"

"I don't need this, I am leaving. See you at your funeral, Lex."

"Wait!" he exclaimed. "I am not gonna kiss the ground you're walking on Ebony, just because you are willing to fight with us. Bray won't either, I can assure you. We don't need somebody fighting with us only because they believe they will take the control after The Guardian is overthrown. We won't let you. If you fight with us, do it because you want something better for the city, for all of us. You're delusional if you think we are only making way for you."

Ebony didn't reply. She glanced at Lex, angrily, one more time before she turned around and walked out of the restaurant, closely followed by Axl.

Lex followed them with his eyes, completely unaffected.

"Well I guess we can cross her out," he said.

"You really have no idea what a diplomacy is, do you?" rolled her eyes Danni.

* * *

The task proved to be more challenging than Dal and Ryan imagined. It sounded so easy, walking around the city, looking for people who would be willing to risk their lives to beat The Chosen.

The moment they parted ways with Jack and Ellie they realized how wrong they had been.

Who can they approach? They learnt their lesson from Lubie's case. She was a spy, integrating their tribe so that The Guardian could know as much as he could about them. He could do the same thing in the city, sent people on the streets, gathering intelligence for him, warning him of possible risings. They couldn't recognize these people and it could mean great trouble for them if they approached the wrong person.

They passed numerous small groups on their way. Most people recognized them and smiled at them, clearly still admiring the Mallrats for finding the antidote. There was also fear in their eyes – they were afraid to socialize with not only Mallrats, but with everyone. They didn't know who to trust. Hidden danger was everywhere and the only one they could always count on was themselves.

Their sighs became deeper and more frequent. Finally Dal stopped.

"This is pointless," he said.

"Yeah …" nodded Ryan. "Let's go back to Lex and say we need to think of something better."

They turned around to walk back to the restaurant and notify Lex of their concerns.

They saw a girl standing not far behind them.

She was around Ryan's age. They didn't recognize nor her nor her make up. They were sure they hadn't seen them before and they certainly didn't just pass her by.

Dal thought she must have been following them. It couldn't mean anything good; his heart stopped as he realized she could be another one of The Guardian's spies.

Did he know of their plan already?

He stepped back as the girl approached. He was ready to start running.

"You looking for people to fight him, right?" the girl said. "I'm May. I wanna help."

* * *

To Be Continued.

Broughttoyouby::: winter.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello!

I am finally baaaack and I am sorry for being away for so long. But - now I am done with school and am back with intention to wrap this thing up!

Prepare for a flood of new chapter in the upcoming weeks, I am looking forward to finishing this! Here's something short to start with.

Hopefully I haven't lost all the readers yet :)

Until next time,

love

winter

* * *

**Black Swan***

All characters are taken from The Tribe series. Nothing is mine; I just made up the storyline and the dialogues. Nothing would be possible without the wonderful masterminds behind The Tribe.

*_ The event that is a surprise (to the observer); has a major impact; after the first recorded instance of the event, it is rationalized by hindsight as if it could have been expected._

* * *

**CHAPTER 22**

By the end of the day Lex was frustrated. It was getting dark and Dal, Ryan, Ellie and Jack returned to the restaurant with bleak news. In total they found three people that were prepared to fight with them against The Guardian. Lex knew three of them by sight and they seemed trustworthy but he wasn't sure about the third one, May. His experience with Lubie was still burning in his memory and there was something about May he didn't like.

"We cannot get too picky," said Dal.

"We shouldn't be too trusty either," Lex shrugged.

"Look, people are scared," sighed Ellie, "we were too hopeful. They are not stupid; they know The Guardian's methods. They experienced it, remember? Nobody wants to irritate him. Plus … he's got a big army, we don't. They don't want to risk it."

"So they rather have him rule …" Lex rolled his eyes.

"No, they wouldn't. They want freedom as much as we do. But … they want some proof their resistance would be efficient. We can't assure that, Lex," said Danni.

"We need to talk to them, explain them the plan," nodded Dal.

"Plan?" laughed Jack. "There's no plan. We have no plan. All we got is a reckless idea and a lot, too much hope. Shouldn't we talk it through first? Decide what we will do? How we are going to get in? We can get thousands of people but if we go after The Chosen like disorganized cows, surely we won't stand a chance!"

"I don't see what's there to talk about!" exclaimed Lex. "We gather, we go, we attack, we beat the son of .."

"Oh, great plan, Lex! So we just go?! You're kidding right? Where will we go? What will we use? What will we do?"

"I am not gonna let you tell me how to fight! I am sure I have more fights under my belt than you, geek!"

"Calm down!" said Ellie, "fighting won't get us anywhere. Jack is right, Lex. We do need a plan. And we do need people."

"Fine, fine! Then let's just sit back, concentrate very had and use the power of thinking! Shame there's no reporters anymore, we would be a world sensation, winning for the first time in history solely by using …"

"Shut up Lex! Stop being so controlling all the time! You are not the leader!" screamed Ellie.

"Well, Bray isn't here now and he asked me to take over while he's gone."

"Take over? There's no need to mimic The Guardian, we already know how he works!"

"No, let's mimic him," said Ryan.

"What?" hissed Lex.

"Let's do what he did. With Lubie, I mean. He sent her to us, we took her, treated her like she was one of us and he got every Intel he desired. Let's do that too."

"Good idea, Ryan, do I hear you volunteering?" said Ellie.

"He's got a point. Why complicate things? Fighting will be hard enough, no need to complicate it!" nodded Danni. "If we manage to get one of us in, we can figure out how to act. Where's the best time the best place to attack."

"Are you listening to yourself? You're crazy!" rolled his eyes Lex. "This will never work! Don't you think he knows us? You can't seriously believe he will turn a blind eye if he sees one of us in his quarters? He'll kill us all!"

"Ah, Lex, you don't really think he looks every one of his man in the eye every single day? You seriously think he bothers with that? Personally I think he's got more important things in his mind."

"Yeah, remember Izaq? Guardian had no idea what he was doing. He would never have found out had Bray not told him," agreed Dal.

"Well, then certainly other Chosen will recognize…"

"Oh, no! With proper clothing, unnoticeable behaviour no one will find out. Remember when we had guards in the mall. Everyone was so focused for the first time then pretty much everyone could get out and in. People stop paying attention after time."

"Don't bad mouth my guarding plan!" exclaimed Lex.

"Sorry," shrugged Ellie, "but it was so. It's probably the same with The Chosen. When the cat's away, the mice will play."

"Probably. So comforting."

"Oh stop it Lex! No need to criticize the idea just because it isn't yours!"

"You're forgetting something, geniuses," Lex leant back in his chair.

"And what would that be?"

"Remember what happened to Lubie?"

No one responded. They looked at each other and most could feel the creeps down their spine. It wasn't just Lubie; death was something none of them liked to talk about. Although it was accompanying everywhere, they still preferred to pretend it wasn't there.

"She died," slowly said Lex.

"That doesn't mean the same will happen to whoever goes in," quickly dismissed Jack.

"We all know the risks, right?" asked Danni. "We do realize that we can die, right?"

"Oh, Danni, don't be so sentimental," argued Ryan. "We could die when the virus broke out. We could die in the streets fighting for food. We could get infected it mutated. We could die looking for antidote, we could die when The Chosen invaded … now we can die fighting. At least this death would mean something."

"Ryan's right," nodded Dal. "I don't think most of us realize just how vulnerable we are. Not just fighting … we don't have medicine or anything. We could die of diseases that could easily be cured before."

"How cheerful. Death is all around us," sighed Lex.

"It's a fact. We gain nothing from ignorance."

"Nor from thinking about it. We realize we can die. But like you said, Ryan. We faced death many times and will continue to do so. But we have a chance – we can do it in terror or in freedom. If we … if we win and rebuild the city, we can at least try to organise some form of medical care. If not else, Tai San and her herbal medicine. As long as The Chosen rule, not only there's no care, there's no chance to start one."

"Ok, inspiring speech, Ellie, but let's save z till we win," said Lex. "Fine, let's talk about the plan. Any other ideas?"

"I think sneaking in is as good as it will get," stated Dal.

"Yeah, but it never hurts to have…"

"Lex, stop pretending we have time, we don't. The idea is good. Just as risky as any."

"Should we go to the mall and vote on it…?" asked Jack.

"No," shook his head Dal. "None of them will agree."

"Oh dear, please save me Trudy's pleas not to go," nodded Lex.

"Anyway, they will not fight so they do not need to agree."

"KC, Tai San and Alice will be with us no matter how we decide," added Jack.

"When do we go in?"

"When we have army. Whoever goes in, I don't want them in there for long. We get the Intel, they're out. Don't want them to be in there for any additional second," said Lex.

"And fighting? How will we organize that?"

"Depends on the Intel. But I suggest smaller groups to start with, to distract them, and then, when they are weakened, attack the main base. The one with The Guardian in. before you ask … regarding the weapon, we'll deal with it when Pride brings here his army. We'll see what they'll say."

"And if we win … what will we do?" asked Danni.

"What 'what will we do?'? We'll win, isn't it obvious?"

"I am not dumb, I know that. What will we do with The Guardian, his men? Will we lock them up?"

"Oh please, if this is about your Bill of Rights, stop while you're ahead."

"It's a valid point, Lex and Bray will agree with me. What will we do? We can't just lock them up, leave them there forever!"

"Yeah, you're right. They'll waste too much food. Kill them instead!"

"You're joking, right? We can't just kill them! It's not fair, they at least deserve the trial! And besides, who would kill them?"

"Death was a punishment even when the adults were around, remember? I do think that madman would qualify. And please, tell me you're joking about the trial. Of course they will be found guilty! You won't find one person in the city who thinks differently! Everyone wants to convict him! Why waste time and resources on such an obvious thing?"

"It is fair! It is democracy!" argued Danni.

"Oh, shut up with your Bill of Right already! Where was the democracy when he invaded? Was it democratic to kill, to imprison with trial, everything else he did? He deserves nothing better than what he gave us!"

"If we do this, Lex, we are no better than him!"

"Why would I wanna be better than him? I don't want to compare myself to him in any way! I just want him gone!"

"If you do this, Lex, just get rid of him, then they will be standards! What kind of an example will you be for people of the city? That it is just ok to get rid of someone they don't like? If we want to establish democracy, we have to start here!"

"You know what kind of example I wanna be? The kind that doesn't give in, but fights, wins, never gives up!"

"You are not even listening!"

"Guys, guys!" finally stepped in Dal, "there will be no democracy if we don't make a plan and win."

"Well tell her that, I know that!"

"Hold your horses, Lex, she has a point."

"You are all nuts!"

"We'll talk to Bray about this when he gets back," concluded Ellie, "until then, I don't wanna hear a thing about it!"

"Don't you think …" started Jack, "I mean … we should think about who will go in there, right?"

"Nah, I think we should wait for Bray," said Lex,"if we can't praise ourselves for collecting a large army, we at least form fragments of the plan. I think we need to hear his thoughts first, before we make anything conclusive."

"If I didn't know you better, Lex, I would think you are afraid of the plan," smiled Ellie.

"You would be correct. I am. Like I said, I think it is too risky. I don't wanna be blamed if it goes wrong and someone dies."

"Whoever goes, he will know the risks, Lex. Nobody will be blamed."

"You know what Bray will say," said Danni, "he will want to go."

"Well, he won't go. He is too well known, whole city knows him," stated Ellie, "Lex, you won't go either. You could make a scene, that's the last thing we need."

"Make a scene? Me?"

"See, you're doing it right now."

"I will go," suddenly said Dal, "I volunteer."

* * *

To Be Continued.

Brought to you by::: winter.


	23. Chapter 23

**WARNING::: PART II OF TODAY'S UPDATE, MAKE SURE TO READ THE PREVIOUS ONE AS WELL**

* * *

**Black Swan***

All characters are taken from The Tribe series. Nothing is mine; I just made up the storyline and the dialogues. Nothing would be possible without the wonderful masterminds behind The Tribe.

*_ The event that is a surprise (to the observer); has a major impact; after the first recorded instance of the event, it is rationalized by hindsight as if it could have been expected._

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

They protested by Dal didn't listen. He decided to volunteer and no one could change his mind.

They went back to the mall, anxious and irritated. Trudy was walking up and down the mall, impatiently waiting for them. She greeted them with a flood of questions, what they did, how did they go. None revealed much. They didn't tell her or anyone else about the plan they had decided on. They agreed it was best to wait for Bray. He was after all their leader and nothing would be certain before he stated his opinion. Moreover, plan could still change if Pride succeeded in gathering men for fight.

Yet Trudy and others weren't stupid. They quickly realized something was going on but they didn't push it. Tension spread throughout the mall when they sat down for dinner. They ate in silence, the agonizing silence that echoed in their minds. The presence of war was near and it sent chills down everyone's spine.

"Salene," Cloe turned to the girl with her dark eyes wide open, "is everything ok?"

Salene glanced to Lex. He pretended he didn't see. He stared down at his plate, losing the little appetite he had. No one spoke and Salene found herself speechless.

"Cloe…"

She didn't want to lie but she knew nothing was ok. Nobody was ok. Nobody would be, at least not for a while.

"Everything will be ok," quickly jumped in Ellie, "You'll see, soon everything will be alright. It will just take a little time."

"Is The Guardian coming?" asked Patsy.

"We won't let anything bad happen to you girls, we promise. You will be safe, he won't get anywhere near you," reassured them Salene.

"What about you? The tribe? Are we all going to be safe?" insisted Patsy.

"The tribe will be ok," nodded Tai San, "in the end the tribe will be ok. We will fulfil our duty and our souls will all be at peace."

"Oh shut up with this spiritual crap!" snapped Trudy. "What good does 'spiritual peace' do if you are dead?! Death is death, there is no peace or calmness or fulfilment! It is only death!"

"Trudy, watch your language!" exclaimed Salene.

"I am tired of you hiding things for us! You are doing it again, Lex! We are a tribe, we deserve a truth!"

"Are we going to die?" whispered Patsy.

"Ok, that's it, somebody take the kids out of the café," ordered Lex and pushed the plate out of his sight.

"No!" protested Cloe. "We are the tribe too! We deserve to…"

"You're too young. Go to bed."

"You are not being fair!"

"Get used to it, life is a bitch."

"Where's Bray? He wouldn't just send us away!"

"Bray will be back soon, Lex's right, it's time for you two young ladies to go…" Salene said.

"Don't lie! Did The Guardian take Bray too?"

"Don't be silly, Patsy, Bray's fine. He will be back soon, you'll see."

"I don't want to go to bed, I'm not tired. It is not fair, you send us away every time you talk. Why can't we be here, too?"

"Cloe, come on. I'll read you a…"

"I don't want to hear a stupid story. I want to be treated like everyone else. It's not fair, it's not my fault I'm not as old as you are."

"You're right. But, Patsy, look at Bob, look how tired he is! He keeps yawning!"

Salene pointed to Bob who was lying under the table and appeared to be half asleep. When he heard his name, he immediately lifted his head and looked to the girls.

"Look how tired he is, he wants to go to bed" said Salene.

It worked. The girls reluctantly got up and walked to their rooms. Salene followed, casting an irritated glance at Lex. He didn't care.

"Ok, now will you finally tell us what happened? Have you decided anything?!" asked Alice.

"No, we haven't decided anything. We are waiting for Bray to come back before we make ay decisions," sighed Lex.

"You're lying. There's something you are not telling us!" exclaimed Trudy.

"Yeah, there is, Trudy! Why do you think we don't tell you anything? All you'll do is freak out and we will have to put up with it! Haven't you ever considered that maybe we don't share because there's nothing to be shared? We already know we're screwed, why would we need to talk about this again and again and again?"

"Because we are a tribe and it is right that we talk about everything!"

"Everything! Here's everything! Three people! That's all we got! Three people are willing to fight! There, now you know! Will you now sleep at night more calmly? If so, god I want to be you! Or better yet, go on your knees and ask god to give Pride one big army, coz otherwise we better start planning additional decade in this crap!"

"That's enough, we're not gonna get anywhere with this screaming," interrupted Danni.

"We don't even need The Guardian anymore," said Trudy, "we'll fall apart ether way. We're falling apart. We are falling apart!"

"That's just what wars do to people, Trudy," said Tai San, "They tear people apart. That's why we have to step together now, more than ever before. We have to trust each other, believe in each other."

"That's hard to do when everyone's lying to you," frowned Trudy.

"Sometimes, Trudy, people lie to protect you. Some things are not meant to be told to everyone. And I know, you don't want to be lied to, but you have to trust people around you. Trust their judgement, they know you, they know what you can take and what's better for you not to hear. Have faith, Trudy, there are people around you that care. Don't make accusations without thinking it through. Lie is not necessarily a bad thing."

"Yeah, Tai San is right," nodded Lex. "I know you're scared, Trudy, we all are, I am too, I admit. I know we are a tribe and we don't keep secrets. But … we will never keep anything important a secret, I promise. It's just that some things you do not need to know. They would only hurt you. And why cause pain when there's nothing you can do about it?"

"Wow, that's deep, Lex. When did you become so spiritual?"

Ebony was standing in the middle of a staircase, looking at them, grinning. Axl, standing behind her, waved them.

"Ebony!" exclaimed Alice. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you are cooking up something so I came to see if I can help. And before you all start asking me how I've been, why don't we leave greeting for later and get rid of that nutjob first?

"I agree. How did you get in?" asked Lex and waved her to come closer.

"II guess your intruder alarm is not working. It too afraid of The Chosen?"

"Nah, I think the batteries ran out," shrugged Jack.

"Ah, still same old Jack. Never could really take a joke," smiled Ebony and sat down. Bray's still not back?"

"No, it might take him a few days," said Ellie. "Why?"

"So that means you, Lex are the vice leader? Wow, few months back you two would kill each other, not filling in for each other. Anyway, I thought about what I said earlier today and I … fine, I'm with you. I'll fight with you against The Guardian."

"No one responded. They just stared at her, waiting her to finish.

It puzzled her.

"So? Am I not welcome anymore? You were craving for me just hours ago."

"We are waiting for you to state you terms," said Ellie.

"Terms?"

"What do you want in return? You are not seriously saying you have suddenly become good and will sacrifice for the greater cause? Come on, Ebony, we know each other for a long time. You never do something, if it doesn't end up working in your favour."

"I told you already, Lex. I too am tired of living under that guy. I can get nothing out of it. Working with you, possibly winning … it has better career prospects, if I may say so."

"We are not fighting so that you can start ruling after he's gone."

"I get that, I am not dumb. Like I said, rather you than him."

"You better not go running to him, telling him what we're planning."

"What did I ever do to deserve this mistrust?"

"How long do I have?" said Trudy.

"Funny, Trudy. Sadly, also correct. Since I met Axl, I am working on myself, trying to be a better person."

"Ah, so you are in for personal reasons!"

"Of course! Who isn't? We all want free city, right? That's a personal reason for me. So, are we gonna chat and run in circles or are we gonna fight? I say fight."

* * *

Salene sat at the edge of the bed as girls crawled under the blankets. Bob was lying next to her.

"You know…" said Patsy, "we know Bob isn't really tired. You just said it to make us leave the café."

Salene bit her lower lip. They were both so young yet so incredibly perceptive and bright. But she guessed they had to grow up swiftly when the old world faded away.

"But he was tired. Look how happy he is now!"

"Salene… why can't we be there? Maybe we could help?" asked Cloe.

"Look, I know it doesn't seem so but Lex truly means well for both of you. I know, ou have seen it all, the worst thing anyone can, deaths, violence, the world crashing, you saw your parents die … it is not right. None of us, but especially you two, should face this. He is trying to protect you, so that you keep the innocence for a bit longer. The past, this world, nothing seems to care about you girls, but we do. We will do everything to keep you safe, away from the Chosen."

"But we want to be big!"

"I know. Every child does. But when you grow up, you wish you could go back to being a child. Girls, it is not just talking about big things, fighting ... we have to take responsibility, make some terrible, terrible decisions no one should ever make."

"Like fighting The Guardian?"

"Yeah. It sounds so easy, just go and fight but … fighting is a terrible thing, girls. It takes the decency out of a person, you saw what happened when Tribe Circus came … and it will be even worse now …"

"Will we die?"

"No, you two won't die. We'll keep you safe."

"So why can't we all be safe?"

"Because … this, fighting The Guardian, is something we must do. Sometimes we have to risk everything, even our lives. We cannot let him continue ruling here. It is not just about us, our freedom, it's about the freedom of our children, their children. We all deserve a chance to live in a free, safe world, something we would never be able to have if we let The Chosen rule. We owe it to ourselves, to the next generations to try. And this is why we don't want you there. It's a terrible choice, starting a war knowing you might never see another day ... but it has to be done. It's a responsibility, an obligation no one, especially someone as young as you two, should never be faced with."

"What will happen if you don't win?"

"You shouldn't think about this, Cloe."

"Why not?"

"Because it is not something you should think about, especially before going to bed."

"He will get angry, The Guardian I mean?"

"Yes, he would. But Bray and Lex will do anything, anything they can to win. You know Bray, he never gives up."

"Ok."

"Ok? Will you go to sleep now?"

Girls nodded but wouldn't let Salene leave till she read them a bedtime story. As Salene was flipping the pages of how good always defeats evil, she desperately hoped their world would get a bit of this magic as well.

* * *

Whatever reason Ebony had for sticking with them, The Mallrats couldn't deny her usefulness. As soon as she started talking, it seemed like a ray of sunshine broke into their gloomy world. Even though she was living as a renegade, she somehow managed to attract people closer. In the southwest of the city, she said, she had been staying there and there are people that would fight. Those were just waiting to start fighting the Guardian. She ensured it was true - all it took was her word and the Mallrats' army would triple.

Lex and others were a bit suspicious. Ebony had never proven to be trustworthy in the past. Yet, they had to admit she was the best chance they had. They needed any help they could get and Ebony's sounded like a fairytale.

They weren't fools. Ebony was a friendly foe – if they won, she would soon turn against them. No way she would agree to shared leadership, she loved power too much. However, that was something they would deal with later. Now they were about to start a war and in crisis clashes are put aside. They were bigger threats around.

As night was turning into a morning, only the most resistant warriors still remained in the café. They opened a bottle of wine to celebrate the successful beginning of planning and Lex finally felt optimistic again. He knew it was mostly artificially created but he didn't care. Who knew when – if ever - he would get to laugh again.

As the fourth bottle was emptied, Lex poured the contents of his glass into his mouth and got up to get another bottle. After a few steps he realized his legs were fooling around. They wanted to waltz instead of following commands. Funny, just like the Mallrats and The Guardian. They too were dancing, causing their conductor's hair to turn grey. Oh he must be annoyed! An annoyance Lex could sympathize now if he didn't find it to be so damn funny.

His legs gave away and he fell flat to the floor, laughing even harder.

"Oh my god, you're drunk as a skunk," Ebony was cracking up.

"Drunk? Me? Never!"

He struggled to get up, but his legs just wouldn't hold him. Tai San finally rolled her eyes, got up and went to his aid.

"I don't need help, I'm fine," he tried to push her away but was all out of strength. "I have to get another bottle..."

"Yeah, let's go get it."

She helped him get up and led him towards his room.

"Hey, there aren't any bottles.…"

"I think they are, come on."

As soon as his bed appeared in front of him, Lex collapsed onto it. It was so soft, it felt like floating. Floating in a fantasy world, where there were flowers and butterflies and rainbows, where there was never a cloudy day, only sunshine of happiness. Where intoxication came without alcohol.

His dream land. And Tai San fitted right into it as well. She was a goddess of his world, the perfectly shaped object of admiration. He knelt down to a golden altar, wondering how something so perfect could even be.

"Why did you drink again?"

"I wasn't drinking, I was celebrating …"

She leant closer to rearrange the pillows under his head. He could feel her breath on his skin, she smelled so magnificently and suddenly he knew.

"You are a fool, Lex," shook her head Tai San.

"Yeah, foolishly in love with you."

His words puzzled her. She looked at him, convinced she misheard. He was staring at her, in his impaired consciousness but his eyes was as sober as she had ever seen them before.

"What did you say?"

"Don't pretend you didn't hear."

"I don't, I really didn't."

"I love you, Tai San. I think I always have … you are so weird with you chakras and karmas but I love you. I was just too foolish to realize it."

"Oh … ok."

He was clearly intoxicated, she kept repeating it to herself. It was evident. He wouldn't remember anything when he would wake up. It was just a drunk's delirium.

She still smiled as he slowly closed his eyes. He wanted to say something else but chemical magic got the best of him.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Broughttoyouby:::winter.


	24. Chapter 24

**You might wanna check previous chapters if you weren't around yet this week! :)**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy**

**winter**

* * *

**Black Swan***

All characters are taken from The Tribe series. Nothing is mine; I just made up the storyline and the dialogues. Nothing would be possible without the wonderful masterminds behind The Tribe.

*_ The event that is a surprise (to the observer); has a major impact; after the first recorded instance of the event, it is rationalized by hindsight as if it could have been expected._

* * *

**CHAPTER 24**

The next morning Bray and Pride returned to the mall with good news.

They found men who wanted to fight The Guardian. Tribes in the mountains and surrounding woods had heard about the Chosen's invasion, some of the even experienced it first-hand. Bray heard stories of how many were killed. He talked to some of the wounded, met little children that lost their big brothers and sisters and realized just how lucky his tribe was. They were almost intact – with the exception of Zandra's death and Amber's absence. No matter how much it hurt, their loss was nothing comparing to other tribes'. In some, almost no men were left; The Chosen had killed them all. The remaining women and children were dreading the future, not knowing how they would survive.

They all trusted Pride. He seemed to become kind of a leader of all tribes outside the city. When he explained the situation, told how they were going to beat The Guardian once and for all, people immediately offered help.

Bray was touched by men's determination to win. No one asked for anything in the return. Nobody asked about the danger. They wanted to end the regime. They decided to move closer to the city and wait for the signal to move in. they would divide into smaller groups and attack.

Bray met up with Amber. They didn't talk much. She wished him and the Mallrats the best of luck and he promised her to win and come back to her. She looked reprehensive about his words but didn't respond.

He left the camp with heavy heart. He didn't want to leave her again but knew it was the only way.

The Mallrats were relieved to have their leader back and their success caused the wave of optimism to spread throughout the mall. At nightfall, they sat down in the café to finally plan the attack to the last detail.

Like Lex, Bray too volunteered to infiltrate into the Chosen. It was dangerous and he didn't want to let anyone risk it. But like Lex, he was too well known. He strongly opposed to Dal's idea but the boy had made a decision and nothing could change his mind.

"Dal, why do you want to do this?" Bray asked.

"Why not? Someone has to, right? And it is just as dangerous for me as it would be for anyone else. So why not me? Everyone has to contribute; this is mine contribution," he said. "Besides, like we said, you'll be neat, right? So that I can tell you what I find out? Well, you'll have my back if they find out."

"You're right, we will be near," nodded Bray, "ok … how will we get The Chosen's clothing? We need that, right?"

"Well, we'll take it," shrugged Lex.

"How, ring a bell and ask The Guardian for one?" scornfully remarked Danni.

"No, there's The Chosen all over city, right? We just bump one in the head, take their clothes off, give it to Dal, he goes in, we keep the guy somewhere so that he doesn't go tell his boss what we've done," said Lex.

"We'll have to bump at least some people somewhere eventually so why not just go ahead and do it?" nodded Ellie.

"Exactly. Ryan and I will do it, right, mate?" said Lex.

"That's settled," said Bray, "just make sure it will fit Dal, alright? We can't afford any disadvantages to start with. So … how are we gonna get Dal in?"

"I know that," quickly responded Ebony. "You been to Guardian's quarters, right? The big apartment building in the east? Well, I've been hanging around there a few times..."

"Oh no kidding, Ebony!" exclaimed Lex, "what were you doing there, offering your services?"

"I thought we sorted this out already," she said, "I can still change his mind, you know."

"Go on," interrupted Bray impatiently.

"Well, they use the entrance in the back for guards. The Guardian is never there, he always enters at the main gate."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," nodded Pride, "Dal, I can draw you a map of the rooms."

"Ah, Lex you ain't gonna ask him how he knows that?" commented Ebony.

"Well, I don't think there was a high demand for his services among The Chosen."

"Should we postpone this until you two can exchange services or can we continue?!" exclaimed Pride.

"Ignore them," said Bray, "Where will we wait for Dal's reports?"

"Six buildings left from the quarters, there's their storage area. They keep supplies there. It is supposed to be guarded all the time, but there are never any guards. No one bothers to be there, they are inside the main building. They figure nobody will dare to go in and steal, since it is so close to the quarters," explained Pride. "Dal can just walk in when he has something. It wouldn't be suspicious; he takes something out or something."

"Should I know anything special before going in?" Dal carefully asked.

"No, not really. Most guards are ok as long as The Guardian is not around. Just try not to be too … noticeable. Blend in, follow them. You'll see, they are quite chatty, even about their boss," encouragingly nodded Pride.

"What do we need to know?"

"How to get in. where are other bases in the city. We need a way to trick them," said Bray, "when we know this, we will arrange the attack. Smaller group in various places so that we create a diversion. He needs to think it is nothing major. When he's dealing with them, we attack full force – the main building, him."

"What will we do with the Guardian after he is defeated, Bray?" asked Danni.

"Oh god, here we go again," rolled his eyes Lex.

"Sorry?"

"I mean – where will we keep him?"

"There are cages in the main building," suggested Pride. "We can just put them in there."

"We can't just ... we should have a trial. It is democratic, Bray!"

"I know that Danni," sighed Bray, "we will deal with this after we win … maybe ... maybe we won't need a trial."

"What do you mean?" asked Salene.

"He means we'll do the only rational thing – kill him!" exclaimed Lex.

"No, Lex, I am not saying that. I am just saying we'll see what happens ... we never know."

"We have to establish democracy. And if we want them, we can't make any exceptions – we have to set the example!"

"We don't even have proper jails – The Chosen invaded before we could finish fixing them," added Jack.

"And we won't go back to that until we win," concluded Lex.

"Alright. Anything else anyone wants to bring up?"

"When do we ... you know … start?" asked Dal.

They glanced at each other. There it was, the decision about their futures. Once the date would be set, it would be too late to abort.

"We have army, we have a plan. I don't see why we should wait," said Bray.

"So tomorrow morning?"

"Tomorrow morning."

* * *

As Dal was getting ready for bed, he felt nervous. Scared, perfectly aware what he was getting into. He trusted Bray and knew he would be protected. As protected as he possible; not even their capable leader could perform miracles.

"Either way it is going to be a big adventure," he sighed to himself as he lay down.

A big adventure … why did it sound so familiar to him? It was from Peter Pan ... Only that he was talking about death.

He remembered Amber's words, spoken the night before they left for Eagle Mountain. Indeed it was an adventure and indeed she was talking about death. Her death, so completely, beautifully unaware …

Maybe now it would come to a close. Full circle. Eagle Mountain would be revenged and they would be free. A new hope would be offered to the world, just like when they found an antidote.

"What is going to be big adventure?"

He cringed as he looked at the door. In spite of the darkness he could make out Abberay's silhouette.

"What are you doing here?" he sat up again.

"Heard of your sacrifice so I guess I came to wish you good luck," she smiled and walked in.

"I thought you went…"

"Home? Nah, I would never miss this battle," she said and looked around his modest room.

"You will fight?"

"Who's gonna stop me? I am running out od patience, I want The Guardian gone."

"Because of what he did to The Gaians?"

Abberay looked at him analytically, as if wondering how he knew of the pain The Chosen caused her tribe.

"No one should dare to do something as horrible as he did. We are all orphans, coping with this terrible world yet there are these scums that think no adults means no values or morals."

She pulled one of the chairs closer and sighed deeply.

"So tomorrow's the big day? I wouldn't quote Peter Pan if I were you."

"Why not? It is a quote like any other. It doesn't mean anything."

"Wise words."

"What's gonna happen's gonna happen," he shrugged.

"Funny, isn't it? All these deaths we have faced yet we are still afraid of it. Like we haven't realized yet it does not mean the end of the world."

"It is the end of our world."

"Of what? Of our meagre existence? No one said this is all. There might be a whole other world, nicer world after this."

"No one ever proved it."

"Nor refuted it."

"So why think of something that might never be?"

"Will you be disappointed?" she smiled. "Don't think so. If this is it, you will never get to think how wrong you were for believing. A white lie, if you want. Little faith can never hurt. If not, we should just jump off the skyscraper and end it."

"Then I don't think we would get much."

"We are nature, part of it. Industrialization separated us but not for long. As much as the virus

took, it gave us back our nature. This genuine feeling, you know? Now we realize we are not these Almighty Gods of Earth. Nature was, is and will be after our end. We can try to control, overpower it, we will only destroy ourselves. This power, we are only a part of it … and if we are nature … then maybe we are just as immortal as nature."

"Our birth is spring and our death is the end of autumn ..."

"Then comes winter but we are reborn in the next spring. A new life, a new world. It is an endless circle, it maintains natural balance. We, the super important, narcissistic human race have almost destroyed it with global warning but nature threw us away like useless garbage. Maybe we will learn something this time."

"Yeah, let's hope so," Dal nodded.

She broke off their eye contact and looked round as a smile spread all over her face.

"You know, I enjoy talking to you," he said. He would never dare to say it out loud, but he couldn't think of a better way to spend the night before the attack. This girl, this girl he barely knew, she had awoken spring in him. Beauty and peace, strange calmness he felt while around her. He cared for other Mallrats deeply, but truthfully, none could understand his love, his quest for the nature. This stranger not only listened, she felt the same. He felt accepted; the feeling of unconditional acceptance was embracing him.

"Yeah ... Me too, Dal."

"After the virus, I always wanted to go to countryside and live there. Never planned on staying in the city for so long …"

"So why didn't you go?"

"I don't know, really. There was just so much in the way all the time."

"Maybe you'll come with me some time," she said and smiled at him.

It puzzled him as he wondered if she meant it. It well could be a white lie, a lie people tell each other all the time for comfort, to give each other faith.

Yet little faith never hurt anyone.

"Really?"

"If you want. I think you would like it there."

"I would love to go."

"Well I'll be looking forward to that," she said and got up. "I'll leave you now. Want you to be at the peak of your power tomorrow."

She put the chair back to its original place and started walking to the door. Dal was about to wish her good night when she suddenly turned around, leant closer and kissed him.

It came as a surprise but it felt like it was expected for a long time. It was so genuine, so real, peaceful and beautiful. It was the perfect summary of nature. It was home Dal had longed for so desperately since the virus spread.

She moved away and smiled.

"See you tomorrow," she said, turned and walked out of the room.

Listening to his own heartbeat Dal had more faith than ever before.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Broughttoyouby::: winter.


	25. Chapter 25

Please make sure you read previous 3 chapters!

I really wouldn't mind some reviews, though! :)

Enjoy,

winter

* * *

**Black Swan***

All characters are taken from The Tribe series. Nothing is mine; I just made up the storyline and the dialogues. Nothing would be possible without the wonderful masterminds behind The Tribe.

*_ The event that is a surprise (to the observer); has a major impact; after the first recorded instance of the event, it is rationalized by hindsight as if it could have been expected._

* * *

**CHAPTER 25**

And so the big day arrived.

They didn't wait till breakfast. They were anxious and ready.

Dal wanted to keep his mission a secret. He didn't want to cause additional worry to the rest of the Mallrats, especially Trudy and the little ones. He would be back after the battle would be over and there was no need for a goodbye.

Still, as he was walking out of the mall, accompanied by Lex, Ryan, Bray and Pride, a lump in his throat appeared out of nowhere. The more he tried to rationalize it to himself that it was nothing, the more tension he felt in his body. Nothing was final yet this got to him. He stopped, turned around and looked around the mall. The graffiti on the walls, the café, the workroom, the place that he called his home, his materialistic home at least. It wasn't going to be one for long anymore. Dal promised himself, once the battle would be over, he would go. The city would be at peace and they wouldn't need him anymore. He would go to the countryside, to the place he longed for so desperately. He would go look for the peace of his own, find his life's meaning. He wouldn't wait another day; nothing would stop him this time.

He smiled at the Mallrats who were sitting on the staircase, wishing them good luck.

"Bye," he said, smiled and waved.

Little girls waved him back, others wished him good luck, Jack nodded and Ellie bit her lower lip while Trudy only watched him with unchanged expression.

Dal stood still for a moment, then turned back and walked out of the mall, following others.

Small group soon divided. Bray and Pride went to check out the storage facility to see if it would really be good for their meeting place. Dal, Ryan and Lex went to the edge of the city to intercept one of The Chosen and take his clothes. They decided to do it as far from the main building as possible as it would minimalize the chance of being seen.

"I've been thinking," said Lex. "Where to put the guy, I mean. Remember when we were repairing the prison … some cells were still in fairly good condition. Let's just lock him in there."

"You can be happy Danni's not here," remarked Ryan.

"Yeah, well, she's crazy. It is not democratic, you have to a role model for others, blah blah blah. Will she be taking care of the guy while we fight? Will she stop him from telling that fruitcake? Don't think so. "

"She is not wrong, Lex," said Dal, "you said it yourself, The Guardian's system is wrong. We want freedom. We can only have it in democracy. And with democracy, there are obligations, there must be rules otherwise it is just nihilism. Sentencing The Guardian democratically is the greatest start and example there could ever be. We might not like, we want to punish him. We want revenge. But we chose democracy and we have to follow it. Otherwise, we are just The Chosen but with a different name."

Lex looked at Dal astound.

"So you suggest we set up a trial if we even have the right to take his clothes? We need a jury to tell us to look him up?!"

"Of course not. We will lock him in a cell but I am talking about after, Lex."

"Well so am I! You guys are really blind, aren't you? There will be elections after we beat The Chosen. Bray will want to be the leader, Ebony too, no matter how changed she's saying she is and who knows who else will feel 'called' for the position of the leader. There's not going to be time to decide on Guardian's punishment, election will come first. And you know what will happen? We, the great Mallrats will say democracy, we should have a trial and sentence him. Ya think others will think so too? Ebony doesn't give a damn about democracy, she'll say kill the bastard, he doesn't deserve to live. And people, sorry to break it to you, they will agree with her. Ebony will win, forget about our deal since, hey, people will elect her, and we can say goodbye democracy, because she will never ever let democracy compromise her position. This is what will happen. The Guardian will decide elections. And if we are smart and really want democracy, he will be our collateral damage."

"But who would do it, Lex?" wondered Ryan. "I know I couldn't kill him. Could you kill him?"

"I'd be disappointment if I couldn't."

"It is not so simple, Lex!" exclaimed Dal. "No matter what he did, he is a human being. We are not murderers. We are not like him, we are better than that."

"Mark my words. You'll think back to this when Ebony will trick us."

* * *

The warehouse indeed turned out to be the perfect meeting place. Not only it was close to the chosen's main base, it was also practically abandoned. The Chosen were convinced no people would dare to go near so they didn't even bother guarding it. People from the city wanted to avoid the Chosen for all costs and never came anywhere near. There might, had they known what was in it.

The place was stuffed with boxes. Bray opened some of them and they were filled with different cans. It was heaven for starving city. He also found other essentials, tooth paste, shampoo, clothes. He wondered how The Guardian managed to accumulate it all. How he got so many followers was no longer a secret either – Bray was aware many people in the city would give anything for the necessities they had been taking for granted in the old world. Joining the Chosen seemed like the simplest thing.

"Look at this," he said astonished.

"Yeah, adults died and we inherited materialism."

Bray opened the backpack he brought and began filling it with cans. The amount of boxes was enormous; nobody would notice if he emptied one of them.

* * *

They were no longer talking. They had already reached the edge of the city. Lex pulled a baseball bat out of the bag he was carrying and was ready to strike.

The Guardian believed his men guarding the margins of the city would stop people from going in and out of it. It was more of an illusion. The line was easy to cross; all you needed was to choose the right spot where there were no guards.

Small number of them now proved to be an advantage as they were standing so far apart that no one would witness the attack. It almost seemed easy to Lex.

They finally found a guard that was similar height as Dal. After observing his movements for a few minutes they noticed he was walking up and down one of the streets. He was also constantly looking at what appeared to be his watch.

"Looks like the end of his shift is nearing," said Lex. "Can this be any more perfect?"

"Or maybe he only really needs to pee," shrugged Ryan.

As the man was walking down the alley, they followed him. Dal and Ryan remained hidden under a big dumpster while Lex rapidly walked up to the man, lifting the bat. As he was right behind him, he swung it and hit the guard in the head. The man collapsed, losing consciousness immediately.

Dal and Ryan ran to them. Dal knelt.

"He's out, he said.

"Alright," nodded Lex. "Ryan, grab his feet, we'll carry him to the police station, lock him up in a cell and then go to meet Bray and Pride."

* * *

Pride stood by the door, watching if anyone was near. Door of the Chosen building was open but he didn't see anyone. This morning was especially chilly and he guessed the preferred to stay inside where it was warm.

For such a frightening leader The Guardian was remarkably sloppy when it came to his own men. He relied on terror but it seemed to be wearing down while he was dealing with the rest of the city.

Suddenly a guard came out of the building. Pride simultaneously moved back, but didn't move his eyes of the guy. Bray noticed Pride's sudden change and stopped filling the bag. He gestured Pride to tell him what was happening.

Pride only beckoned him to wait.

The man made a few steps, then looked around.

"It's all clear!" he yelled and walked back in.

Pride let out a deep sigh.

"It's ok," he said to Bray.

* * *

The police station was in the same condition as when they had last been there. It didn't seem like the Chosen were even there.

They undressed the guy and Dal put on the blue robe. Ryan carried him into one of the cells that was still in working order. Lex threw some food into it as, like Dal pointed out, they were still better than The Guardian and wouldn't let their prisoner starve. They he locked the door. He took the key with him when they ran to the Chosen's base.

* * *

"Here they are," said Pride half an hour later. Lex, Ryan and Dal who was dressed as a Chosen, sneaked into the warehouse.

"You sure there's the main building down there?" grinned Lex once they were in.

"Fill your bag with these cans," remarked Bray and pointed at the bag Ryan was now carrying around.

"You gotta be kidding. There's food in these boxes?" Lex's eyes widened. "I live in a mall and I've never seen this much of it!"

"Dal, are you ready?" asked Bray and stepped closer to Dal. He only shrugged.

"As much as I'll ever be, I guess."

"If anyone asks anything about where you've been, say you were patrolling the city," suggested Pride.

"And remember – first sign that something is wrong, get out!" seriously said Bray. "Don't risk it!"

"I'll be fine," Dal nodded encouragingly. "You will be here?"

"Always. We got your back."

"Ok…" he sighed. "Then … I guess I will just go."

"Good luck," said Bray.

"Be careful!" exclaimed Pride.

Dal smiled and slowly walked out of the warehouse. His heart was beating rapidly as he was nearing the building. He wasn't the one to get cold feet; he was walking with determination, trying not to show his anxiety.

He walked in. Two guards were sitting on the bench near the door, playing cards. One of them briefly looked at him as he entered.

It was just a glance, but Dal could feel his body trembling. If he suspected anything, it would be over before it even started.

"You're late," the guard remarked.

"Sorry," shrugged Dal. He looked around. The room was modestly furnished. Two benches, tree gigantic closets; one of them was half empty and he could see robes hanging in it. Floor was covered with Garbage; empty cans, bottles and wrapping paper were everywhere.

There was a picture of The Guardian hanging on the wall. Other than that it was clean, neatly repainted.

Noises were coming from the first room down the corridor. As the guards didn't pay any attention to him but rather continued playing cards, he walked towards it.- He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down but his step was still shaky.

The room appeared to be a dining room. Across the room were long tables with chairs around. By the door was a trolley with plates of food on. Dal guessed he came back just in time for lunch.

Trying not to stand out too much he stepped to the trolley. On trays were cooked vegetables, mashed potato and meat. He picked up a plate and put sa bit of everything on it.

As he looked around the room to find an empty chair, one of the guards waved at him. Dal's first thought was that the man might have recognized it. He ignored fear as he walked to him. The man was smiling.

"Hey, buddy, sit down!" he exclaimed. "How are you?"

Dal sit down, surprised by man's greeting.

"Good. Hungry."

"Haven't seen you around. Where's your station?"

"Um … been guarding the entrance into the city. The south one."

"Ah," nodded the man, "cool. I am just here. Keep waiting to get moved somewhere else but look like transitions ain't happening no more. Been here forever. And what I do? Sit around. I'm Yudas."

"Da…" he started but stopped. "It might not be good to give him his real name. Although he might not know him by sight, he might have heard his name. He couldn't risk it. "Eagle … I'm Eagle."

"Nice to meet you, Eagle," smiled Yudas. "So, you been at the Museum?"

"Sorry?"

"The station you were staying before. You and Berg switched it today, didn't you? I mean, he ain't back and you are new here …"

He must have been talking about the guard Lex had knocked down Dal thought.

"Yeah, with Berg, yeah," nodded Dal. Food was remarkably tasty. He didn't remember when it was the last time he ate fresh vegetable. The canned one couldn't compare.

"Museum?"

Dal's heart skipped. He didn't know what the guy was talking about. It could be a code, well known among the Chosen and he wouldn't know it. It could easily blow his cover.

"What?"

"Museum of Human History? Where you at that station, I mean?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot I was a museum."

"Were there any cool things left? I remember going there with school when I was younger, I loved it."

"Oh, it is quite different now. You wouldn't recognize it."

"Shame. It was a cool place," shrugged Yudas.

"You liked History?"

"Oh yeah. I wanted to be an archaeologist. You know, the ones that go to Egypt and find Pharaohs?

"Cool. I wanted to be a doctor, like my parents. This food is good."

"I know, right?" smiled Yudas. "Remember those months after the virus? No food, just cans? Off the record, I can't stand The Guardian but the food here is worth it. Since I been here, I no longer have to worry about it."

"You don't like the Guardian?"

"You kidding. He's crazy. You know, down there in the basement, he is doing experiments on rats."

"Experiments?"

"Yeah. Or at least that's what I've heard."

"What is he experimenting?"

Yudah only shrugged.

"Who knows? He is a weird guy, you know, a very weird one. No one really knows anything. But whatever he's doing, it ain't for a good thing. You heard about Izaq, right? The previous second in command? They were out one day and he killed him."

Dal knew it all too well since he witnessed it.

"Why did he do it?"

"He came to us, The Guardian, after, you know, killed him. He said treason is something he would never ever tolerate. Apparently, he was working with some people from the city. Probably telling them secrets. Anyway, when The Guardian found out, he killed him on spot. He didn't care Izaq was second in command. He just killed him."

"He must have had a good reason."

"Good reason? I don't buy it. I've seen him kill guards who did nothing. He just wakes up some days and thinks it's a good day to kill. It strengthens moral, he calls it. He wanted to show that no one is safe so he killed Izaq. Either way, now Luke's in his place."

"Yeah?"

"Poor Luke. He's one of the good ones here. Normal, not a madman like Izaq who was basically as twisted as The Guardian is. I feel sorry for Luke. If he wants to live, he will have to carry out some horrendous orders. The Guardian killed his best friend, you know? That's how he got Luke to join. He knows Luke is so afraid of him he would do anything to avoid the same fate."

"So what does Luke do around here?"

"Sits in a small room in The Guardian's quarters on the third floor. Goes to him when The Guardian wishes some company or when he feels like bubbling for hours and wants audience. Second in command, that's pretty much nothing. We all know the Guardian is the one who makes all the decisions. Luke is just the one who hears them first and gets to tell others."

"What are other floors for?"

"We totally changed it all a few weeks back, god knows why. So this floor are the daily quarters. Guards spend days here and … there's a 'room for visits'. When The Guardian wishes outside company, he invites them there. Second one are dorms for us. Third is his. No idea what else is there. The fourth … again no idea. You have to be second rank guard to go up there."

"Ranks? We didn't have that in the Museum?"

"Yeah, I guess bases don't have ranks. Anyway, the first rank, that's us. Second is for the fourth floor. Third is divided into two groups – some are The Guardian's personal guards, others work in the basement. The fourth rank is a special one – personal assistants."

"And basement is for the experiments?"

"Amongst other things. He keeps people there. The prisoners, I mean. Don't know much about it. Third ranks ain't allowed to talk to our rank. And unfortunately, they don't break rules. I mean, you do have to be a big follower to get promoted around here."

"I can imagine. I noticed the front entrance when I got here. It's not for us, right?"

"Nah. For The Guardian. I think it is below him to walk around here."

"Heavily guarded, I presume?"

"Yup. Second rank. We are not good enough to be there."

"And what..."

But before Dal could finish his question, rapid steps neared the dining room. The conversation in the room quickly turned into dead silence. Someone ran, obviously in great wish to get there as soon as possible.

A guard in a blue robe appeared by the door, with his eyes wide open in something Dal immediately recognized as fear.

"He's coming!" the guard said. "He's coming!"

There was no doubt for Dal who. He was coming. The thought sent chills down Dal's spine as his heart started beating rapidly again.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Broughttoyouby::: winter.


	26. Chapter 26

**- **make sure you read previous chapters!

So things are happening.

Please share your thoughts!

Enjoy!

love, winter

* * *

**Black Swan***

All characters are taken from The Tribe series. Nothing is mine; I just made up the storyline and the dialogues. Nothing would be possible without the wonderful masterminds behind The Tribe.

*_ The event that is a surprise (to the observer); has a major impact; after the first recorded instance of the event, it is rationalized by hindsight as if it could have been expected._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

Dal wondered if it was as visible for others as it was for him. Were his cheeks turning red, did everyone hear his heartbeat? He thought about running away but he had nowhere to go. He was trapped and The Guardian would walk in. he would see him. He could fool The Chosen but not The Guardian. He dreaded to think of what might follow. Just how painful would it be.

He wiped the sweat of his forehead, hoping Yudas didn't notice.

Steps, steps were nearing again. He could countdown his remaining moments. He had known the risks but, hell, he at least tried. Nobody could ever say he didn't try. He could not have known …

His look was torn between looking down, at the halt-emptied plate and the door. As much as he dreaded the sight, he couldn't look away. He was a fighter, he would face it.

The sound of the steps nearing was the loudest noise he had ever heard. It felt like his eardrums might explode. Pressure was threatening to detonate in his head as the man walked around the corner, into the room and …

It wasn't The Guardian.

Dal had never seen the guy before. It appeared everyone else has, though. They screamed in excitement and ran to him.

"Not so fast!" he exclaimed and lifted the box he was holding in hands. "Who wants some, ha? Who wants some ice cream?"

Dal stared in amazement he took some deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Who is this?" he asked Yudas.

"That's Venefix. He makes sure guards are happy and devoted."

"But … where did he get ice cream?"

"One word – basement."

* * *

Bray and Pride soon left the warehouse, returning back to the mall. Lex and Ryan stayed behind. Shamelessly, Lex was poking through boxes, letting out screams of amazement by what he found.

"Pineapple is good," he cheerfully said after trying the fruit for the first time.

"Yeah," smiled Ryan.

Lex carefully looked at his best friend who seemed to be contemplating.

"What is it, mate?" he said with his mouth still full of pineapple.

"What?" Ryan looked like a child woken from marvellous dream.

"There's food all around us, food we have never eaten before yet you sit there and look like you will start sobbing any second! Cheer up man, have some!"

"I'm not hungry."

"Don't be silly. You are always hungry."

"Maybe later."

"Oh come on! You're not still moping about democracy, are you?!" exclaimed Lex. "Now I'm really getting sick of it!"

"No! No … it's nothing, forget it."

Lex stuffed the remaining pineapple in his mouth, chewed and swallowed it. Then he pulled one of the boxes closer and sat down in front of Ryan.

"How long have we known each other? Long enough that I know when something's bugging you. Come on, you can tell me."

Ryan shook his head.

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine."

Lex gave him another second, then shrugged.

"Fine. Then just sit here, enjoy your nothing and … I'm gonna get me some food."

He got up and continued with opening boxes and butchering canned fruit. After a few minutes Ryan turned to him.

"Lex..." he started indecisively.

"Yeah?"

"Do you … do you really think we can win? Do you really think so?"

Lex was surprised at the question. It took him a moment to form words.

"Yes? Why are you asking? I mean, Ryan, come on! Where did this doubt come from all of a sudden?"

"I don't doubt, I … if we lose, he will kill us right?"

"Most likely, yeah!"

"But I don't want to die …"

"Ryan, if we don't do anything he will kill us when he will be fed up with us not joining him!"

"We could still make a deal with him, right? I don't want to make a deal, I'm not saying that but … in some situations, it would be the right thing, I think."

"Was Salene filling your head with this crap? Come on, Ryan, you know better! You are a fighter, like me, you want give in!"

"I don't want to! Don't blame Salene … we ... we have more than just us to think about now."

"Ok, are you a poet now or something? I don't get the word you're saying!""

"Lex, Salene's pregnant."

To Lex it seemed that the sugar in fruit suddenly turned into pure bitterness. He struggled to swallow it.

"Oh? Well … now I feel so … sorry … congrats, mate."

"Salene was thinking about going to The Guardian and asking him for some mercy ... I disagreed but then we said we'll fight and she's upset … she keeps thinking I'll die…"

"If you want the best for your … baby, Ryan … you have to fight. What kind of a future does it have with The Guardian being around?"

"I know."

The baby. Lex was genuinely happy for his best friend but … once again it awoken memories of his own baby. Baby he lost because of The Guardian.

Could it be, history repeating itself?

He shook his head. Of course, they would beat The Chosen, this baby would be born …

"I'm really happy for you Ryan."

"I know," Ryan mildly smiled.

* * *

As Dal was lying in bed that night he felt torn. The day he had spent with the Chosen was, honestly, a good day. Not just because of the material goods he had experienced. Before this day, he had always thought of the Chosen as these heartless, selfish individuals who had no appreciation for human life. Now he knew better. Connecting with few of them he realized they were just like him. They were interesting, witty, intelligent people he had no trouble talking to. In any other circumstances they could have easily become friends.

Now was he supposed to still think of these men as his enemies? He knew them now; he knew why they were there - not because they would agree with The Guardian's beliefs; for them it was the only way to survive. Before joining the Chosen they were living on the streets, starving, fighting for survival, many were on the verge of death. The Guardian offered them a place to stay, clean clothes, food. He gave them life they had had lost when the adults died. Yes, they had to pay the price of these living, they helped oppressing people, kill them, even.

Dal wondered if he would end up being one of them had it not been for Mallrats. Everyone's basic instinct is to survive; there are terrible things people are willing to do to get by, no one wants to die, after all. They lived through the end of the world; the world had crashed and new values took over. Peace, respect, collaboration didn't mean anything. No one cared about treating others right; they cared for themselves, for their survival. Could these people really be blamed for their actions if it was the only way for them to live?

Dal realized he could easily judge them. Human life, decency is above any crisis and should have never been forgotten. But he was living a fairly good life since the change. He had found people who shared his beliefs, he had food, he had safety. These men didn't; in order to achieve it, they moved past the values. Not that they didn't have them; their values changed. Surviving was what everyone wanted.

These men were good. They would choose different path, willingly, if it ensured their future. Had there been another way, if someone offered it to them, showed them that it is indeed possible, they would drop their weapons and ran to them.

If the Mallrats succeeded and broke The Guardian's regime, Dal was certain most of his guards would happily joined their quest to form a better city. But just that, he also thought of telling some of the guards of their plans. He believed they would be willing to help. They didn't like the Guardian and they too wanted him gone but none of them ever stood up to him. Not that they wouldn't be brave; it was just that they knew all too well it would be for nothing. The Guardian would just 'take care of them'. But if there was a plan, an organized rebellion, with an army that outnumbered The Guardian's most loyal people, Dal believed many guards would love to join.

Of course, there was risk. He could pick a wrong person to tell, The Guardian might hear. Still Dal decided to tell Bray of his idea.

* * *

The next morning Tai San walked into the warehouse to replace Ryan. When she saw her entering, Lex wished it was anyone but her. More and more he was aware of his feelings for her and it was becoming difficult to ignore them.

He feared it was too early. Zandra hadn't been gone for long yet and her departure, wasted opportunity for a new start with their baby still ached. He realized he hadn't been good to her while she was alive. Guilt he was feeling was overwhelming,. Knowing he could never change it. At least in her death he wanted to be husband she had wished for. He struggled to find a middle way between his past and desired future.

Tai San knew him well and he feared she might find out before he would be ready to tell her. He had already disappointed the woman he loved and wasn't willing to do it again. Failures and broken promises were what had surrounded him throughout his life. Now he was determined to end the vicious circle and finally break free. He wanted to be a better man than his father. He wanted to be the man Zandra had seen in him. He wanted to be someone Tai San deserved.

"Hi", he tried to sound as casual as possible when he walked to her. "How are things in the mall?"

"Tense," she replied.

She seemed nervous as well. Lex guessed he knew why.

"Look, Tai San…" he bit his lower lip trying to find proper words. "About the other night … I drank a bit too much. I don't remember much but if I said anything or tried anything, I am very sorry."

"Oh, no, you didn't say anything!" exclaimed Tai San and laughed. She seemed weird but Lex didn't remark on it. She was avoiding his eyes and it would become quite awkward if Dal didn't walk in that moment.

"Dal!" Lex greeted him, relieved. He waved him to come closer. He put some boxes around one of the corners, so that they could hide in case any of the guards would surprise them and walk in. "How are you? Did you find something?"

"I can't stay long. I told them I only went to get something …"

"Do they suspect anything?" asked Tai San.

"No," said Dal and sat down on one of the boxes. "They're pretty nice actually. Where's Bray? I thought he'd be here."

"He's back at the mall. Planning something with Pride and his men."

"Will he … come here today?"

"Yes, he said he'll come later today," nodded Tai San.

"Look, just tell me and I will let him know," said Lex.

"No, it's fine. It can wait. I will try to come later. There's not much going on so I don't think I will be a problem. Anyway, I found out something."

"Yeah? What?"

"They have another base," said Dal, "Museum of Human History. I was there as a child, it's in seventh sector."

"So what is it there?" asked Lex.

Dal shrugged.

"I don't know. The guards are there, that's all I know."

"How many of them?"

"I don't know. They think I came from there so I couldn't ask much about it."

"What did you say, that The Guardian moved you here?"

"No, that I switched places with the guy we attacked."

"So how is it in there? Are they all insane?" asked Lex

"No, they are ok. They have ice cream."

"Ice cream?" repeated Lex, puzzled. "How do they make ice cream if there's no fridge?!"

"I don't know. Apparently they are experimenting in the basement. Maybe they figured out how to make old machines work again."

"The city's starving and they have ice cream for breakfast," rolled his eyes Lex. "What about here? How many guards are in here?"

"About thirty, I think. But then there are those who stay in the basement or in Guardian's quarters. So about fifty, I'd say."

"Did you see the big guy? He been around?"

"No, he doesn't leave his room."

"That's surprising, he seems to be such a social butterfly. So what's he doing in there?"

"We don't know. Thinking, probably," sighed Dal. "I'm fine. Listen, I should head back. I will come later to see Bray … will you tell him to wait for me?"

"Yeah, sure," nodded Lex, "look, if you can get us ice cream …"

"Very funny, Lex," smiled Dal. He got up, opened the box, took out one of the chocolates and slowly walked back to the door. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

* * *

Not long after Dal left, Yudas did too. Venefix brought some more ice cream and Yudas offered to take it to guards at the Museum, say hi to his friends there. He was happy to get outside as the nice was nice. The sun was shining and he was whistling.

Suddenly he saw something. In the distance, on the outskirts of town, he saw people. He stared in disbelief for a moment, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. There were dozens of them, mainly men, strong, tall fighters.

It occurred to him. There was only one reason why they would be gathering in such large numbers. Only one terrifying, alarming reason.

He dropped the box of ice cream and started running back to his building. He ran as fast as he could, knowing it was only a matter of time. He had to let The Guardian know.

They were about to be attacked.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Broughttoyouby:::winter.


	27. Chapter 27

**WARNING::: SOME GRAPHIC VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Please, review!**

**Enjoy,**

**love, winter**

* * *

**Black Swan***

All characters are taken from The Tribe series. Nothing is mine; I just made up the storyline and the dialogues. Nothing would be possible without the wonderful masterminds behind The Tribe.

*_ The event that is a surprise (to the observer); has a major impact; after the first recorded instance of the event, it is rationalized by hindsight as if it could have been expected._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

"Bray! Lex!" May jumped into the mall, screaming on top of her lungs. She was looking around, in panic.

The Mallrats were in the mall, having a so called breakfast. No one was hungry. They sat in silence, scared. Time was running out and with any second, the final battle was closer. Tension was overwhelming and they were getting fed up. As much as they hoped the moment of the battle would never arrive, they wanted to end it once and for all.

Now May's terrifying screams had proved what they already knew.

Bray got up and ran downstairs.

"What is it? What's happening?"

May ran to him.

"He knows! One of the guards saw the army and ran to tell him! The Guardian already knows!"

It was Bray's worst fear. The Guardian knowing took away the surprise factor they were counting on. He would have time to form some kind of plan, alert his own army at least.

But he didn't have time to feel sorry for himself. Dwelling on the past wouldn't change a thing. He had to act – faster than he would like but it way the only way.

He turned to Pride.

"Go tell your men the attack has begun," he said, trying to sound calm and collected. "Come to the main building."

Pride nodded and quickly ran out of the mall. Bray took a deep breath, calming his nerves and thinking of what to do next.

Trudy too ran downstairs, to him.

""Bray, he is not stupid. He must have figured out who started this!" she exclaimed.

"I know, Trudy."

"He'll come after us!"

"I promise, I won't let him come near you," Bray tried to reassure her but there were already tears running down Trudy's face. "Don't worry, I'll make sure of it."

"Bray," said Ellie, "how...how do we attack him? We don't know anything yet! He can have a dozen other bases full of guards! If we attack the main building and then get attacked from those, we will be trapped!"

Ellie was right but they had to act. If they didn't do something quickly, The Chosen would surround the mall and Mallrats would be prisoners, most certainly just waiting for execution. Despite the risk, attacking their main base was the only thing they could do.

"Yeah, but the main quarters are in there. If we attack it, The Guardian won't be able to send instructions to others."

"You're overestimating the importance of the main base!" exclaimed Ellie. "They could have everything planned in advance! They might already know how to react if they are attacked!"

"Well we don't know that, do we, Ellie?" said Bray. "It's our best bet. Alright, so here's what we'll do. Those of you who will fight – Ryan, KC, Jack, Ellie, Alice, Danni, May, Ebony, Axl – you go straight to the main building, meet with Tai San and Lex if you are able to get to them. Tell them what's going on. If not, wait for Pride's army and join them."

"What about Lex and Tai San? They don't know!" exclaimed Alice with fear.

"There's nothing we can do," responded Bray. "They are resourceful, good fighters. They know how to take care of themselves. Go, just go, don't wait, don't stop! We have no time to lose! Go, and remember, we can do this. We will do this."

He Followed them with his eyes as they left the mall. He was proud of them. They all knew the danger they were going into but none of them let the fear stop them. They held their heads high, they were collected and didn't show a trace of fear. They knew their fighting had a cause and they were willing to risk everything for it.

They were amazing people and although Bray didn't think much of himself as a leader, he was happy that they trusted him enough to let him lead.

He turned to woman and kids that stayed behind.

"What about you, Bray? Why aren't you going with them?" asked Cloe.

"Coz I have to take care of you. We're not gonna stay here, it's too risky; The Guardian might send us some company. We don't have time; go to your rooms and pack the essential. I'll go get some food."

"Where are we going?" asked Salene.

"I'll take you to The Gaians. That's the safest place right now," said Bray.

* * *

Yudas managed to get into The Guardian's quarters. Luke was reluctant about letting him. The leader didn't like people disturbing him, especially in his own personal space. Yet this was something different. There was something in Yudas' desperate pleas that made Luke believe it was serious.

"What brought you here, my dear guard?" asked The Guardian as he walked into the room, with his robe floating around him. Irritation in his voice was obvious. "I don't usually let people come here so you…"

There was a rule in the building about never interrupting The Guardian and no one dared to break it, perfectly aware of consequences.

Yet Yudas didn't wait for the man to finish.

"We are going to be attacked!" he screamed.

The Guardian frowned, enraged that this man was acting so disrespectfully. Then he realized the meaning of the spoken words.

"I'm sorry?"

"There are people gathering, from outside the city. There are many of them. They must be planning to attack us, Guardian!" cried Yudas, frightened.

"Listen, guard, if this is a joke, you will be heavily punished!"

"It is not a joke, just look through the window if you don't believe me!"

The Guardian thought about his words then ran to one of the windows in his room. All he could see were the neighbouring buildings; he wasn't high enough.

"Wait here," he said and anxiety crept into his voice. "I swear, if it turns out to be nothing…"

"I swear there…"

The Guardian didn't listen. He ran out of the room. His men, startled by Yudas' words, weren't sure of what to do. They looked at each other.

"Someone follow him!" whispered Luke. His face too lost its entire colour. Two of the guards nodded and ran after The Guardian as Luke leant closer to Yudas. "You are not joking, are you?"

"No! Please, believe me! There are people!"

Luke didn't know what to say. If indeed attack was preparing, he believed he knew who organized it. The Mallrats. He grew quite close to them when he guarded the mall and despite knowing they were doing the right thing, he wished they didn't. The Guardian was capable of terrible revenge and Luke was well aware of what his anger might cause this time.

He was hoping the words would turn out to be a false alarm but Yudas' eyes were telling a different story. Luke felt how fear was creeping into him.

The Guardian stormed back into the room. Luke could read it from his face. Attack was really happening.

"How is this happening?!" he bellowed. "Luke! These men did not appear out of nowhere! How did it come to this and how come no one saw it coming? Why do you think we have so many guards? Because I am merciful and want to feed them for the rest of my life?! I expect something in the return and failing to do their duties is not it! How long has this negligence been going on? I don't dare to think of what we might have missed! Who is responsible for this?!"

Luke was trembling, knowing the words were aimed at him. He cleared his throat.

"Never mind, I don't have for this. But whoever's irresponsible actions have caused this, I can assure you and I advise them to take this words seriously, I will deal with this. You!" he turned to Yudas who flinched. "You go alert the guards. Run to the Museum as well. And you better do your job well this time!"

Yudas only nodded then ran toward the stars and almost tripped. The Guardian observed his pitiful exit.

"I think we both know whose idea was this," he then said and looked at Luke. "I am very saddened that it came to this but they leave me with no choice. Luke, take a dozen of my men and go to the mall. Whoever's there, kill them all. If Bray wants to play then I go all in."

* * *

"Lex, I think something's happening!" Tai San exclaimed. She was standing by the door, observing the entrance of the Chosen building. Lex who wanted to distance himself from here, was still going through boxes, admiring treasures gathered by the Chosen.

Now he got up and walked to her. He could hear screams coming from the nearby building. Otherwise quiet guards were not talking out loud, yelling at each other. The mixture of different voices talking at the same time made it impossible for them to understand what they were saying.

Then of the guards appeared, looking up and down the street. They moved back just in time so he didn't spotted them. Yet Lex managed to see that he was holding something that resembled a long stick.

"Is it just me or do they seem to be getting ready for fighting?" he said out loud worried.

"Fighting? But … Bray hasn't given any signal to attack them yet …"

"Either way, looks like the Chosen are preparing defence," concluded Lex.

"Should we go tell Bray?" wondered Tai San.

"Yeah," nodded Lex, "he must know things are happening."

But it turned out Bray already knew. Before Lex could say anything else, people came running down the street. It puzzled him at first as he didn't recognize any of them. He didn't know what to think but then he saw Ebony among them.

"This is us, Tai San!" he screamed, "attack has started!"

* * *

The Guardian locked himself in the room. Loud voices told him everything. He was being attacked. Though the window he could see an army of men nearing his building. None of his facial muscles moved as he was watching has the fighting commenced. He stood completely unaffected, collected. At first he was still convinced The Chosen would win. He put months into selecting men, organizing the army he was satisfied with. He planned carefully response to any kind of disturbance, rebellion. He made sure his men were prepared and aware of the consequences of the failure. He thought of everything.

The building was being attacked both from front and behind. Once The Guardian realized just how many fighters the Mallrats had somehow managed to get, first trace of worry appeared on his face.

He was too generous with Bray, now he realized it. Again the Mallrats took advantage of it.

Either way, he would pay for it.

The Guardian smiled just thinking about it.

* * *

Dal was trapped.

Battle was blocking both of the exits. He was caught in between. He couldn't join the fight; he would reveal himself.

He heard guards screaming to close the door. He ran to the front and saw how indeed they closed and bolted them, leaving a few Chosen onside. He thought he could sneak out once they all left to fight at the back.

He couldn't. Half a dozen guards stayed near the gate, making sure the intruders wouldn't dare to knock them down.

He was confused. He didn't understand how this happened. Why did they attack so early? It wasn't the plan. This was not supposed to be happening. He should not be here yet somehow it all went down the devil's path.

He was a frightened animal, running up and down, trying to find a way out. He couldn't run upstairs – The Guardian and his closest men were most likely still there. He couldn't hide in the basement as he had no idea where the entrance was.

He was so close to freedom, he could see it. Yet he could not reach for it. It was just out of his touch. His saviours were close enough he could hear them but they could not help. They were a horizon he could not get to. His terrestrial Elysium kept slipping away.

He would have to wait till the battling would stop.

Just a thought of waiting was making him anxious. He didn't feel safe. Being here was dangerous. It was an unpredictable world and he was alone.

And the Guardian was somewhere in this chaos, enraged.

* * *

Lex finally found Pride in the crowd.

"What's going on?!" he screamed.

"One of the guards noticed my men and figured out what we're planning!" Pride yelled back. "We decided to just attack, not giving him a chance to organize!"

"Where's Bray?"

"He's gonna take the kids out of here!"

"Listen, Dal discovered they have another base, over at one of museums! We should go there before the news of the attack spreads!"

"Ok!" nodded Pride.

Lex, Tai San, Jack, Ellie and many of the Pride's men ran from the building, heading to the seventh sector, to the Museum of Human History.

Their absence didn't show. The Guardian's men put up a fight. Indeed they were capable fighters but so were Pride's men, who were used to hard work in woods.

Once the guards at the front realized the scale of attack, they tried to organize themselves. It was something they weren't used to; usually when they went fighting, they were strictly following The Guardian's carefully planned instructions. Now they were none. They were fighting by themselves and they didn't even know why. They tried to use things around them as weapons. Some ran into the dining room and started throwing chairs. One of them hit KC in the head. He staggered, almost collapsing men fighting by his side. Finally Danni pulled him to the side and made him sit down.

Whatever they thought of, didn't work. The guards finally decided to ran back into the building, helping guards fighting at the back, trying to win at least there. They sacrificed some of fellow Chosen members who were left outside as they closed the magnificent front entry.

Those that were left behind were quickly overpowered. The battle for the main gate ended with Mallrats' win.

* * *

The Guardian saw it happen from his window. Now his face was no longer stoic; he was frowning, his eyes were burning in rage.

"Incapable idiots!" he screamed although no one was listening. He moved from the window and started walking up and down his room. His men were going to lose and he wasn't very hopeful about battle at his other base. How did this happen, what did he miss? He organized everything so perfectly yet now it was all turning into dust …

He wouldn't let some meagre group called the Mallrats destroy him. He was too great to end up like that. They were nowhere close to his greatness and never would be. He wouldn't let them win. It was far from over. He would go away, wait till it was his time again. He would come back, stronger, always. He would win again. This city, the future was his and would not let anyone take that away from him.

He ran downstairs, heading to the basement, to pick up some things before disappearing into the future. Noises of the battle let him know that his men were lost. Clueless. Everything he gave them, every lesson was a waste. They were running around, scared, disorganized like little puppies. It made him sick. Was this how Ancient Romans faded? Did they simply became too convinced of themselves and forgot how to be great?

Once he reached the ground floor, he heard something that wasn't a result of a fight. It was a sound of glass breaking. He knew his building like a palm of his hand and knew there was no point in anyone trying to break anything made of glass. Of course, glass could turn out to be a useful weapon but the Guardian doubted guards he used to treat as the best army in the world could think of that.

He walked to the room from which the noise was coming. Like a predator he walked without making a noise.

He saw a man wearing one of The Chosen's robes, trying desperately to break a window with a chair.

Despite the robe, The Guardian knew it wasn't one of his men. He leant to the door and watched Dal struggling to get away.

It was amusing him. It was a dance of an Antelope and a Lion. There was no chance the Antelope could go away. He, the Lion, was too powerful, too strong and too fast. It was a Dance of Death. Only, Dal hadn't realized it yet.

"Lost?" he finally said.

Dal instantly turned around. Voice was enough for him to know who was standing behind him.

There was nowhere to go. The window didn't give in, The Guardian, the merciless man Dal was fighting against was blocking the door.

Dal was mortally trapped.

The man stepped closer to him. Dal's heart was running wild. He heard Pride screaming in the distance. Out there, just metres away were people who could save him yet there was no way to reach them. He was facing The Guardian, alone, pushed into a corner.

"Are you the gift Bray is sending me to lift my mood during this act of complete and total disrespect?" said The Guardian and smiled. His smile grew bigger with every step he took. "Are you his apology? Are you what is supposed to make me forgiving? I am supposed to spare you?"

"Please…" whispered Dal. "Please ... don't …"

"I am sorry Dal. You knew the rules. And you broke them. You leave me no choice."

Dal ran out of space. There was nothing behind him but a cold, heartless wall. Guardian's white robe was all he saw as a knife appeared in man's hand out of nothing.

The morning sun reflected from the blade. Dal was about to ask for mercy one more time but he knew it was in vein. The Guardian had no heart. He played a god in the world that only existed in his mind. He was a sick, sick man who couldn't handle the stress of the old world crashing. Unable to deal with a change he took the matters in his own hands. Instead of blaming god for his failure to save the world he dismissed it and took its place. Eventually the perception of reality subsided and was replaced by this twisted fantasy. He was living in another sphere, a result of his breakdown. Fear of other people only encouraged him to force his imaginative world into reality. As a God he didn't mind the casualties; he firmly believed he was above everything.

The knife was coming closer and there was nothing Dal could do. He looked Guardian in the eyes, trying to forgive the man who was about to tear him of out the world of living. He didn't bother screaming for help or trying to overpower The Guardian. His choices brought him here and if he could do it all over again, he wouldn't change a thing. It was fate and Dal accepted it. After all his life was a beautiful journey, an adventure. Who said death wouldn't be also?

The Guardian put all his frustration into that one strike. He was angry at Bray for betraying the plan he had for them. He was angry at his people who failed to show any kind of gratitude. He was angry at the world for not following him, for not seeing the vision he had. He genuinely meant well yet everyone dismissed him. He felt like a child no one wanted to play with again.

Dal was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. He embodied his failures and Guardian wanted to deal with them, once and for all.

The Guardian pulled the knife out of Dal's body but the damage was done. Blood was oozing from the wound and the robe was drenched in red liquid, the carrier of life. With every drop that left him Dal could feel his strength fading away, leaving his mind alone in a weak, empty body. He felt exhaustion he had never experienced before. His knees gave way and he collapsed to the ground. He lay in abnormal position but couldn't move.

The Guardian sighed and tucked the knife under his robe again. He didn't feel guilt and he didn't feel atonement. He looked around. There was a closet nearby. He ran to it and opened it, then returned to Dal's enervating body. He grabbed his ankles and dragged to the closet.

Dal could hear noises in the distance fading. The battle was wearing down and the good was winning. The end would come too late for him.

Darkness embraced him as The Guardian shut the door.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Broughttoyouby:::winter.


	28. Chapter 28

Hello

here's new chapter & we're one step closer to the end! :)

Thanks to those who are still reading; commenting is encouraged!

Enjoy!

Love, winter

* * *

**Black Swan***

All characters are taken from The Tribe series. Nothing is mine; I just made up the storyline and the dialogues. Nothing would be possible without the wonderful masterminds behind The Tribe.

*_ The event that is a surprise (to the observer); has a major impact; after the first recorded instance of the event, it is rationalized by hindsight as if it could have been expected._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

Luke and his men finally reached the mall.

The moment they walked it was obvious it was empty. He still had guards check every room but it was clear.

Dead silence was the only resident; the previous tenants seemed to have left in a hurry. Numerous rooms were messy and the café looked like it had been hit by hurricane. Closets were opened, chairs were lying on the floor, plates were broken in pieces.

Food was still on tables. Not much time had passed since they left.

"Nice," he whispered to himself when guards returned to him and shrugged.

"Well, we do know what's next, right?" he exclaimed, trying to have authoritative tone The Guardian had so masterly used. "We cannot go back and say we failed him. We cannot fail our master!"

"What we are supposed to do? They aren't here!" argued one of the men.

"We know where they went, don't we? We follow them, carry out the assignment and go back. Are we soldiers or not? If we are, we will not let our master down! Not after he has been so gracious with us!"

Guardian's men, now Luke's, only nodded.

* * *

"Bray, please, stop, I can't walk this fast anymore," desperately said Trudy, out of breath.

They were walking away from the city Bray set up a tempo girls couldn't keep up with.

"We can't stop, Trudy, they might see us," Bray repeated for what felt like tenth time. This time he stopped and took Brady out of Trudy's hands. "I want to take you to safety as fast as possible."

"Bray, just for a minute please, can we stop?" urged him Salene.

Bray was torn. On one hand he wanted to stop, give them time to catch their breath. On the other, he knew how risky it was. If one of the guards spotted the army, they too could easily be seen. The Guardian would certainly send after them and Bray was aware that he alone could not protect the girls.

He also wanted to get back into the city and help his army fight. He didn't feel right being here, away from the battle but he knew he had no chance. He had to take them to safety and no one else knew how to get to the Gaians. Of course, he could leave them in one of the abandon buildings in the city, there were thousands people hadn't entered since the virus. However, he wasn't willing to take any risk. The Gaians, up there, far away in the woods were an ideal place. No one would go look for them there, not in the middle of the war. No one even knew where exactly the camp was.

"We will stop, I promise, just a bit longer, till we reach the forest," he said. He knew the forest was still quite far away. He kept telling to himself he was doing a right thing. He could not give in.

"Look, somebody's there!" suddenly exclaimed Cloe. "They are coming closer!"

Bray's mind started spinning when Cloe said those words. If it was The Chosen … he didn't even dare to think about it.

With his heart trebling he looked into direction Cloe pointed.

"It's Amber!" exclaimed Patsy vigorously. "Hey, Amber!"

Amber and Hawk were walking towards them and looked just as surprised as Bray was. And just as happy.

"What are you doing here?" asked Amber when she reached them. Patsy and Cloe ran to her and embraced him.

"I am taking them to your camp," said Bray and tried to stop the smile from spreading all over his face. "The fighting has started and I want them to be somewhere safe."

Amber was looking everywhere but at him. She too seemed to be disguising a smile.

"We are going to the city," said Hawk. "We want to help."

Bray frowned. He handed Brady back to Trudy. He turned to Amber and took her hand. He led her away from the group.

Hawk seemed to be unsure of what to do. With hands in the pockets of his trousers he started writing in his food into the grass.

"We should give them some privacy," said Trudy and smiled. They turned away, looking down at the city. It was still enlightened by the morning sun and it looked so peaceful. It was hard to imagine that the battle was raging in it.

Bray sighed and shook his head as he was looking at Amber.

"Didn't we talk about this?"

"Bray, I just want…"

"I know, Amber ... But I need you to go back to the Gaians and please, stay there. I don't want you in the city where he… he can't stand the thought of him getting to you again. I can't fight if I know you are not safe. So please, go back and wait for me there. Please!"

"I can't just let you go there alone…"

"I am never alone, Amber. You are always with me, in my heart. You are with me wherever I go. I will get the city back, I promise. I will take care of him. Please, believe in me enough to go back and be safe."

"I never stopped believing in you …"

Bray looked at the woman he loved so deeply. Her voice, her words were what he had been longing to hear for so long. They were just as powerful as he remembered. For her he would do everything and with her he could do anything. It was so strong, so beautiful and so real he knew it couldn't fail. Their love gave him wings and he knew he would make it. Somehow, he would win.

Love overwhelmed him completely and he kissed her. Sun was warmly embracing the Earth, birds were peacefully singing around them and he could easily be tricked in believing this moment was perfect. Yet he knew he had to leave. The city was waiting for him and he could not wait to step into his future. His beautiful, fulfilling, amazing future.

"Please come back to me ..." she whispered.

"Always."

* * *

Lex led the army to the Museum less than ten minutes after Yudas brought his fellow guards the news of the attack. As expected, none really knew how to react. They had been given some guidelines how to act in the case of attack in the past but no one knew if this indeed was a proper situation. Even guards of higher ranks, the men of peace and discipline, were confused. The Guardian wasn't there. They had nothing to protect and they didn't even know what they would be fighting for.

They unlocked the lockers where they kept their weapons. They stepped inside their building, many of them simply staying inside, in the false safety of walls, afraid of facing the fight. Everyone was screaming, trying to get their point across. No one knew who to listen to so their defence was a mixture of individuals struggling to do what they thought was right.

But they were brave. They were determined to live up to their robes although unsure of what exactly they meant. Despite some cowards the majority stood up to Lex's army.

After they realized how ineffective and desperate for some instructions from their leader they actually were they did the only reasonable thing they could think of.

They too hid behind their massive doors. They shut down all the entrances and pretended the outside didn't exist. They all knew The Guardian would want them to protect the base. Yet they didn't know how. The man was great, they had no doubt. He would find out about their failure and would doubtlessly teach them a lesson.

This fear was now paralyzing. They were screaming at each other, even fighting each other. This perfect world they had been living in, this illusion The Guardian had created for them was falling apart. The world they knew was once again crashing. It was déjà vu and they all felt like what they really were – scared, insecure children.

* * *

The guards at the back of the main building found an old hose and hooked it up with some source of water. The Mallrats had no idea how they managed to find such an amount of water as the city plumbing hadn't been working since the demise of the adults.

They weren't exactly sure what the guards wanted to do when they began spilling the water all over the Mallrats. They guessed it was a failed attempt to distract them.

"It's not working!" one of the guards screamed.

It appeared the water was their last hope. After that the moral among the guards fell. The little organization they had disappeared and they were getting captured by the army, one by one.

The second part of the war was won.

"Somebody go in and find Dal!" screamed Pride. "Then we go help Lex at the museum!"

Ebony, May and KC ran into the building. Ebony went to the second floors but didn't find anyone. Upper floors appeared to be abandoned.

"The Guardian is not here!" she screamed.

May and KC didn't find anyone on the ground floor either. All the guards were in safe hands of the army. May passed the room with a bloody stain on the floor but didn't think much about it.

No one checked the basement as none of them even knew it existed.

They went back out.

"Dal's not in there," said KC.

"He probably went out on the other side and went join Lex," concluded Alice.

"We'll do that too," nodded Pride, "let's go!"

* * *

Abberay, who was observing battle from one of the nearby buildings, knew Dal never got out, not even in the front of the building. She waited until the army moved, then carefully entered The Chosen's main base.

Everything looked a mess. Floor was covered with torn clothes, shards, broken chairs. It was dead silence, everywhere. The echo of her steps was the only thing accompanying her.

She spotted something that appeared to be blood in one of the rooms. She stepped closer, with the illusion of death flashed in front of her eyes.

The trail led to the closet. Without hesitation she opened it.

Dal blinked rapidly as the light broke into his kingdom of death. He tried to say something but his body was not listening to his mind anymore.

"Dal …"

She saw a wound in his body, his robe drenched with blood. She instinctively wanted to close the wound, preventing the blood from oozing, but the size of the tear and the amount of blood lost told her it was too late.

She knelt next to him. Tears began falling from her eyes. She didn't bother wiping them.

"Oh, Dal, what did he do to you?"

She touched his mortally pale face. His skin was already getting cold. She could feel his life slipping away and there was nothing she could do. It was hopeless and incredibly sad.

"It doesn't hurt," he whispered, with weak, breaking voice.

"You don't have to play a hero," she shook her head, "you are one. We are winning, we will win. We wouldn't if it wasn't for you."

He coughed and his whole body shook. He was rapidly nearing his finish line. She took his hand and he knew he was not alone.

"You asked me … why I am here, fighting against him … see, I had a brother, Falcon … he was amazing and incredibly brave. He was always the first one to get up and fight when needed … the day The Chosen invaded, he fought to protect our tribe … he was outnumbered and there was no way he could have won but he still fought. He never gave up …"

"He sounds like a great guy."

"He was no greater than you, Dal," she smiled.

He was barely breathing. She was holding on to a lifeless hand. He desperately tried to look at her but the darkness was all around him and pulling in.

He was weirdly at peace. As his eyes were embracing the world for one last time it felt like he was simply falling asleep after a long, beautiful, a perfect day.

Death seemed like only a rest, a well-deserved, eternal dream.

"Spring is coming ..." he said.

It indeed was. It inevitably was.

Her face was wet with tears as she leant closer to him.

"_I will arise and go now, for always night and day_

_I hear lake water lapping with low sounds by the shore;_

_While I stood on the roadway, or on the pavements grey,_

_I heard it in the deep heart's core_

_I am ready and I am going now …"_

Dal was gone. Wherever he was, she hoped he was at peace.

"I really wish you could have gone to the woods with me, Dal ..." Abberay sighed.

She was now the only in the room. Death, death was all around her. She wiped the tears off her face.

She wasn't alone for long. Steps broke through the silence, rapid, urgent steps. Someone was hurrying to get out and it seemed like they couldn't get to the exit fast enough.

She knew who it was.

She immediately got up. Abberay looked at Dal's dead body one more time before she sprinted after the leaving steps, silently, like a predator chasing its prey.

The main entrance was once again open. She could see The Guardian running away and without hesitation she ran after him, disappearing in the ocean of abandoned skyscrapers.

* * *

_*poem inspired by Yeats_

To Be Continued.

Broughttoyouby:::winter.


End file.
